Forever
by Hustler One
Summary: A RE Chris/Jill romance/drama fic that I started over two years ago now. thanks to everyone for their support and 200+ reviews, cuz this thing is finally COMPLETE. thanks much!
1. Forever Prologue

Forever  
-Prolouge  
  
"When I'm miles away  
And I still feel your touch  
When I make mistakes  
And you don't give up  
When I'm in your arms,   
Girl you're still not close enough,  
That's how I know it's love."  
  
- b4-4, "That's How I Know"  
  
  
  
Chris Redfield woke up, rubbing that morning dew from his eyelids, retinas  
struggling to adjust to the rays of golden sunlight that were invading the usually dark  
confines of his small bedroom. He was thankful for the deep, dreamless sleep he had  
just enjoyed. Long nights of sleep were few and far between just one year ago.  
  
Three years had passed since the Spencer Mansion incident, and two years since the combined efforts of Leon, Claire, Carlos, Jill, Rebecca, Barry, and himself had  
brought about the downfall of Umbrella Corporation. The S.T.A.R.S. remnants had  
won the battle but at a steep cost: human lives. The nuclear destruction of Raccoon  
City and the numerous military casualties lost as a result of the fight against Umbrella  
were numbered in the high hundred thousands, if not low millions. But to Chris  
Redfield, the lives lost were not the highest burden upon his back.   
  
The physical scars had long since healed. He would, however, forever wear a  
deep scar on his right bicep as a reminder. To Chris the psychological scars were the  
most painful. Visions of zombies chasing him and killing his comrades would haunt  
his dreams and fill his mind every time he closed his eyes for the remainder of his life.   
He had lost many close friends, friends he had known for as long as his now 27 years.  
Chris had no time to mourn them while his own crusade against Umbrella dominated  
his life. Now, after the fall of Umbrella, he had the time to do so.   
  
*Forest, Enrico, Joseph, members of the UBCF....  
  
These were lives that would be lost forever. These were people who had lived not even half their lives, and lost them prematurely to feed a corrupt corporation's greed. While many were honored for their deeds before their death, any number of accolades could not bring back those lost. Chris and his comrades that survived the Umbrella Corporation were honored highly and given numerous awards and medals. But for every award Chris or the other survivors recieved, one hundred other heroes died alone, unsung, and unremembered.  
  
Under the durisdiction of only the United Nations, a new S.T.A.R.S. team was  
formed with Chris as it's overall commander. The survivors were split into two teams,  
Alpha and Charlie, the Bravo name not being taken as a mark of respect to those who  
gave their lives. Chris was captain of Alpha, Barry Burton the Charlie Captain. Zombies  
and the undead, however, were not their main course of work. Rather, their  
operations now consisted mostly of what the S.T.A.R.S. were originally created for,  
anti-terrorist actions.   
  
Very slowly, the world moved on from the Umbrella disaster and began to get  
on with their lives.  
  
Chris had indeed risked much, lost much, and gained very little.   
But he was now a Captain and his life was not as dangerous as it once was. He  
had completed his crusade. Claire was still alive and well, despite the psycological scars  
she shared with Chris, after she chose to move in with her brother. The Redfield  
siblings were alive, and, for the most part, happy.   
  
Leon Kennedy shared the Redfields' happiness, after being appointed second in command for Alpha by Chris. He had grown very close to Claire, and together had  
what seemed to be a very bright future.   
  
Carlos Oliviera had assumed the role of heavy weapons specialist for Alpha. His past experience in the escape from Raccoon had proven vital in Europe during the final strike on Umbrella. The "chico" as Chris and Leon had taken to calling him, still  
constantly wore a smile on his face and was still the self proclaimed ladies man.  
  
Rebecca Chambers was her usual perky self, after having taken the job of Scout, Chemist, and Medical officer for Barry's Charlie team. Claire had worried that the  
emotional scars had run deep for Rebecca, but within a year of Umbrella's fall Rebecca  
had soon returned to her usual perky self, her life settling down to where a normal 21  
year old's would be.  
  
"Old Wolf" was the name Barry Burton had recieved from Leon. The Wolf had  
decided to calm down and look after his cubs for awhile, but after recieveing word that  
S.T.A.R.S. was being reformed he jumped at the chance for Charlie commander. While  
his wife had insisted on him staying away from active duty for awhile, Barry eventually  
won out and joined Chris as joint commander. Nothing can keep the warrior from the  
battle, as Carlos had so pointed out.  
  
Then there was Jill Valentine.   
  
Chris smiled while sitting up in bed at the mere thought of his closest friend.  
Throughout the Spencer Mansion incident, the events in Europe, and the resulting  
large scale media coverage, Jill had remained close to Chris, allowing him to rely on  
her whenever he felt the need to do so. After the dismantling of Umbrella the two had  
become closer, though only as friends. They finally had time to concentrate on their  
personal lives without zombies and tyrants breathing down their necks.   
  
Before re-uniting in Europe Chris had harbored the thought that maybe he had lost Jill to Umbrella, that she had died at the teeth and claws of some biological  
weapon thousands of miles away, without Chris near her in her last moments.   
  
*Don't think that way...Chris reminded himself.   
  
Even after the reunion in Europe of the S.T.A.R.S. survivors Chris had feared he had lost Jill in another way, this time to Carlos Oliviera, who had helped her escape the  
hells of the now destroyed Raccoon City. He kept his fears until Jill told Chris  
otherwise the night before the assault on the Umbrella headquarters.   
  
One year later the two were as close as friends could be without becoming  
romantic. Chris knew that Jill wanted to get closer, as he did, though when and where  
that happened he didn't know.   
  
He only hoped it would be sooner rather than later.   
  
He smiled once again to himself, and got out of bed, strode to the window,  
and took a look outside. The sun shone it's daily blessing, birds flew unhindered in the  
azure sky, and somewhere in the distance he could hear a dog barking. Bright colors  
were something Chris was yet to get used to after the recent events of his life.   
  
He smiled, knowing dark colors need not dominate his life once again.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
The alarm clock shouted it's daily hymn as a long, slender hand reached to turn it off. Quickly the clock's screeching singing voice was interrupted by the sweet sound of silence. Bed coils moaned in protest as it's burden moved about and finaly decided to sit up.  
  
Jill Valentine yawned a long, deep yawn as she rubbed her eyes and slowly sat  
up in bed, stretching her arms and scratching an inch on her back. With the precision  
and practice of a daily ritual, the 25 year old young woman rose from her bed, folded  
up her blanket, tidied up the bed, and reached for a silken navy blue robe on her way  
to the shower.   
  
Procrastination was an evil to Jill Valentine.  
  
It was time for her daily jog around the block. She tried her best to keep in  
shape, but not only for her job, she knew in her heart.  
  
Chris...a thin smile played across her well crafted features as she let the silken  
robe slip from her shoulders.   
  
*His body...a smile that could melt iron...a heart of gold...  
  
Jill's compliments for Chris Redfield were unending.  
  
The smile continued to play on her features as she looked at herself in the  
mirror, clad only in a blue cotton bra and matching panties. She possessed a long, lithe  
frame that belonged to a heavenly figure. Her full, firm breasts sat high on her chest,  
her stomach was flat and tight, and her long, smooth legs led to a perfect waist. It was  
a body toned by years of fierce training and daily rituals such as the jog she was about  
to take.  
  
Truly she had a physical figure that many a man had desired, even lusted after,  
but she knew she was saving herself for one man and one man only.   
  
Too bad he doesn't know that, Jill thought to herself. She sighed and took off  
the last of her clothes and climbed into the shower. The Alpha veteran closed her eyes  
as she felt the warm, cascading waters hit her body and travel down until they reached  
the shower floor.   
  
Jill leaned against the shower wall, grabbed the small pink bar of soap, and  
began to rub it over her body. She looked down at her body and began to think,  
about Umbrella, about Alpha team, about the Redfields, and finally about Chris. She  
knew he liked her, maybe even loved her...  
  
*Than what the hell is he waiting for??   
  
Life had settled down and Umbrella was no longer dominating their lives. What was keeping Chris from getting closer to her? They were as close as possible without being a couple.   
  
*Is he afraid of losing me? Is he intimidated by me? Does he love me at all?  
  
Questions bombarded Jill's mind as she finished the shower and began to dress to get ready for her jog. She slipped on her well worn running shoes and stepped out the door, careful to lock the door behind her, taking a long, hard look at the bright  
blue sky.   
  
*Does he love me?  
  
Less than a mile away, Chris was wondering the same about Jill, staring at the  
same sky.   
  
  
  
Author's note:   
* indicates a character's thoughts  
  
PLEASE review and tell me if you want me to continue this or not. If you don't, I'll  
never know and you'll never read the first chapter! haha! Please review! Feedback, good  
or otherwise, will be accepted. Please don't flame me for grammatical errors or for  
storyline gaps. The "assault on Umbrella" is basically just the entire crusade Chris and  
company took against Umbrella to eventually bring it down. Anyway, I just had to  
make the setting so that Chris and Jill could have a peaceful setting.   
  
Thanks in advance for any input.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Forever Chapter One

Forever  
-chapter one  
  
  
"CHRIS! FOOD! EAT!"  
  
...came the daily shrieked call from his sister, jarring Chris Redfield from his dreamlike state. He had spent a good five minutes staring at only the sky, the blue, bright sky. Five years ago the sky was a simple background, now he saw with a new light how beautiful it was. The fluffy, peaceful clouds, the birds soaring across it, singing their daily song...  
  
There had been a time when those same skies were dark with fear and destruction, and the stench of death filled the air that now filled his lungs.  
  
*Thank God those days are over.  
  
"I'm COMING Claire!" he answered. Slowly he scratched the back of his head before somehow managing to find a bathrobe that was thrown over a chair, and under his leather jacket, almost tripping over the controller cords of his Playstation 2 while doing so. Chris was 27 years old, but was still as young as 10 when it came to video games. He pushed the controller wires to one side for now, next to a black sock and several sheets of scrap paper from God knows where. He would play Armored Core 2 again today.  
  
He knew he should start cleaning up and organising his room, but as of yet the opportunity hadn't presented itself. There was always tomorrow. He threw the robe on loosely over his shoulders, and started down the stairs, where the welcome aroma of frying bacon and eggs being scrambled assaulted his nostrils.  
  
Claire stood over the counter, wearing her own robe loosely about her petite frame. A smile appeared on her face as she recognised the familiar form of her brother.  
  
"You know, Jill Valentine says that procrastination leads to being late, and being late leads to...."  
  
"...lost opportunities, I know, and lost opportunities leads to loss..." Chris finished. He noticed the heavy pronounciation on the word 'Valentine.' Ever since Claire had moved in with him the topic of himself and Jill always seemed to be twisted into every sentence. Chris, naturally, had denied any feelings towards Jill beyond friendship, but they both knew the opposite was true. Everyone probably felt as Claire felt about Chris and Jill, but only Claire actually voiced her opinions.  
  
*But then again, Claire voiced everything.  
  
"Gimme my food," the elder Redfield commanded, eager to change the subject.  
  
"Alright, alright," Claire pretended to act annoyed, but was failing at it. Chris eagerly dug in on the breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast. He sometimes regretted having Claire under the same roof as himself, but the quality of her cooking wasn't something to be debated. Chris felt thankful for almost every ray of light in his life nowadays, even if the eggs and bacon were a bit too spicy for his tastes.  
  
" So wuts on the agenda today?" Claire asked, as she too sat down and began to eat.  
  
" I dunno... Barry suggested we work on our rear-guard entrances...and forced entry into buildings..We'll probably go over that at AT today, " Chris said. AT stood for Active Training. Training was a daily thing for S.T.A.R.S., as they trained for one week everyday and then took two weeks off, and so on. This was the last day of what seemed to be an endless week, and Chris welcomed the fact that he would have the next two weeks off.  
  
" Cool. Both Alpha and Charlie? "  
  
" Yeps. At 2:30, as usual. "  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere afterwards, maybe to the park? " Claire suggested, after taking a bite of her peanut butter and jam toast.  
  
" Sure. Anything to help us relax after a long week."  
  
" 'Kay. I'll make the calls.." Claire paused as she took in a mouthful of highly peppered scrambled eggs. The words 'cold' and 'food' didn't go in the same sentence Claire. A devilish smile appeared on her equally devilish face.  
  
" Shall I place a telephone call to the abode of one Miss Jill Chelsea Valentine?" she said, in her finest english accent. Again, Chris noted, the accentation on ' Miss ' and ' Valentine.'   
  
" If you wanna. " Chris honestly tried his best to sound unaffected.   
  
" I will, " Claire giggled as she finished up her plate and placed it in the sink for Chris to wash. She stepped into the living room, picked up the phone and pressed star 7, the hotkey for Jill's house. In fact, the entire S.T.A.R.S. roster was on speed dial.   
  
Chris watched Claire leave the kitchen and head towards the living room to invite everyone to the park. He was rewarded after several seconds by a soft "beep," which he was almost certain was the hotkey for Jill's number.   
  
*Little sisters are the creation of the devil.  
  
Chris shrugged and reached for another serving of bacon.  
  
***  
  
" Wait a minute, wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!" Jill almost screamed at the ringing call as she fiddled with the keys to her front door. Beads of sweat fell down her forehead and mingled in her eyes until she finally wiped them away with the back of a hand.   
  
*Damn keys, why do I always put too many on a single ring??  
  
" Ah hah!" Jill said in triumph as she finally found the right key to open the door. She burst in and sprinted towards the cordless phone, which thankfully was still ringing it's tone.   
  
" Yellow!? " the young woman said, exahausted from the two hour jog she had just taken and covered in sweat.   
  
" Yo Jill! " came the high pitched answer. Claire Redfield.  
  
" Wut's up, Claire."  
  
" Nuthin! Hey I was thinking maybe we should get together with the guys and do something at the park, maybe a picnic or something, have some fun, you know..." Claire said, in typical school girl like fashion.   
  
*Was I ever that like that? Was I ever a teenager?  
  
" Uh sure...who, what, when, where? Got no where else to go anyway...."  
  
" Uhh, after ATP...at Queen Elizabeth Park (1)...."  
  
" And who's going?"  
  
" Oh yeah! Umm....Me, Leon, Chico, maybe Rebecca..I hear Chico's making a move on Bec! Oh My God! That's like, WAY too crazy for me!..............and oh yeah, your mad crush'll be there too!" Claire said mockingly.  
  
" For like the billionth time Claire, I like your brother but not that way...I'd rather fall in love with Wesker. "  
  
" That's not what Bec told me you told her...." The younger woman giggled.  
  
*Typical Claire.  
  
" Well whatever Bec told you it ain't true. By the way, whaddya want me to bring? "  
  
" Umm...some pop or beer would be nice. "  
  
" Consider it done. After AT at Queen E, I'll be there. "  
  
" Chris will be too! "  
  
Jill hung up, knowing that Claire's teasing about her love life would be endless. She loved Claire, like a younger sister, but she could be so annoying sometimes that it drove her up the wall.   
  
*Which explains why Chris is so grouchy sometimes.  
  
Jill smiled as she peeled off her windbreaker and flung it on her couch. She moved into her small kitchen, reached into the refrigerator and produced a cup of yogurt. A look into her cupboard produced a spoon, and she went back to her leather couch and practically fell into it. She dug into the yogurt, savoring it's sweetness as her reward after a long jog. She treasured such simple things as yogurt these days.  
  
She looked about her living room. She didn't spend much time in it, being so occupied with training and other such things relating to her job. Her glance floated to the end table that was her phone's domain, at the simple marble picture frame that stood proudly next to it.  
  
It was quite possibly her favorite picture. It was of S.T.A.R.S., at the re-formation party, following the U.N.'s decision to re-build it. Leon, with his trademark haircut that belonged on a 10 year old, hugging Claire like a new bride, who also had a wide smile on her girlish features. Carlos, his neverending smile across his adorable features, raising a cup of wine to an unseen person. Becca, her eyes closed, a party hat on her head, blowing on a noisemaker with all her might. Old Wolf, Barry, and his youngest daughter, Emily, on his shoulders.  
  
And, to the left of all the rest of the team members, were herself and Chris. Both were smiling, Chris' arms around her own waist from behind. It was a friendly hug, she was sure Chris meant nothing more by it, but still she treasured it long after she was sure Chris had forgotten about it.   
  
Chris looked as handsome as ever in a cream colored turtleneck, and matching baggy cargo pants. Herself in a navy blue strapless dress that had a rather wide slit up it's side. Jill remembered worrying her head off the night before over what to wear, until Chris came over with Claire and so insisted on the navy blue number. Jill was sure her cheeks burned as red as beets when he told her.   
  
Jill smiled to herself on her couch just remembering that night and Chris' smile.   
  
*His happy, funny, quirky, crazysexycool smile.  
  
Still smiling, Jill checked the time. 11:30.   
  
*Never can be too early...  
  
She stood up and went upstairs to get ready for AT.   
  
  
***  
  
The sleek, smooth AC boosted forward, trying to evade it's enemy, unleashing a furious barrage of Cracker missiles from it's shoulder-mounted missile pad.   
  
The heavier, bulkier, crimson AC dodged most of the missiles but was unable to evade the last one, as the heavy anti-tank projectile slammed into it's shoulder and blew off it's arm. Undaunted, the giant titan gripped it's wound with it's good hand, while kneeling down and readying it's grenade launcher.   
  
The faster, jade AC, seeing it's target was disabled, rushed forward, eager to engage it in close combat. It fired off several shots with it's machine gun, but it's pilot frowned as he saw the shells bounce harmlessly off of his opponent's heavier armor. The quicker AC drew it's laserblade, a long, blue pillar of light erupting from it's left wrist.   
  
The crimson AC saw his faster opponent dashing towards him, and fired off the grenade launcher in it's general direction. A great ball of fire shot from the long barrel of the grenade launcher, speeding towards it's intended target.   
  
Red eyes glowed as the jade AC recognised it's opponent's move. With a quick jab of the control stick, the pilot easily boosted his AC out of the line of fire, hearing the grenade launcher shell explode behind him. His opponent was now open and vulnerable, and the jade AC readied it's killing strike with it's laser blade.   
  
Pure energy cut through plasteel and titanium like paper as the jade AC's laserblade cut through the crimson AC's chestplate. The jade AC completed the execution as he drove the laserblade straight through his opponent's midsection, cutting the monstrous machine in half. The jade AC stood victorious, as behind him his opponent erupted into flames and exploded, grey, thick smoke marking it's death.   
  
"BOOYAH!" Chris laughed as he finally defeated Providence, the top ranked AC in Armored Core 2 for his Playstation 2. He pumped his fist several times as he watched the ending credits roll. Afterwards he saved the game to his memory card and turned off the PS2, still congratulating himself on his victory.  
  
He glanced at the time.   
  
2:04.   
  
*Oh shit!   
  
Chris bolted up and ripped open his dresser, taking his trademark green training vest out, along with his pants and kneepads.   
  
" Claire!! Why didn't you tell me what time it was!!?? "  
  
Claire appeared at Chris' door, already dressed and ready to go, tying her hair back into it's usual ponytail.  
  
" I was just going to tell you. You know what procrastination leads to..."  
  
" Thanks. " Chris said sarcastically. He grabbed the keys to their car off his desk, and tossed them to her.   
  
" Get the car ready! "  
  
" Aiight. " Claire dissappeared down the stairs.  
  
" Shit! " Chris swore as he finished putting his on his vest. Socks.   
  
*Where are my goddamn socks???  
  
He searched around and finally found two, one grey and one white, both under a pile of CDs and PS2 games. He sighed and put them on, grabbed his kneepads and combat knife, and was out the door, glancing at his wristwatch on the way.   
  
2:19.  
  
*Good job Chris, way to set an example for your team. Jill's probably already there, laughing at you right now.   
  
He locked the front door behind him and dashed to the car.  
  
  
  
Author's note:   
* indicates a character's thoughts.  
  
What did yall think?? Please review. What will happen in Chapter 2? What will happen at training? What will happen at the park? What will the rest of the team think of their leader being late? Will Leon ever get a new haircut?   
  
These answers and more in Chapter Two, which I'm already more than halfway through. Please R & R!!  
  
(1) - Queen Elizabeth Park is an actual park near my house!  
  
P.S.: Like that Armored Core 2 cameo?? LOL That's where I got my penname actually, Hustler One is an AC from the first Armored Core game. Plan on seeing another cameo in the next chapter, though definately not as long as this one.  
  
Till then, remember:   
  
"I never, ever lose, I just find ways that don't work."  
-Gabe Soria  
  
  
  



	3. Forever Chapter Two

Forever  
-chapter two  
  
  
  
"Am I giving enough,  
Is it all it should be?  
When water gives breath,  
Will you still swim with me?  
So afraid to come close,  
It may be to slow,   
It may be to much,   
For you to consume.  
  
And I want to know If i can live inside your world,  
And I want to know if i can give it to you,  
You know that I want to say it,  
You know that I need to say it,  
You know that I'd love to say it,  
My love just goes on and on and on."  
  
- Voices of Theory, " Say It"  
  
  
  
  
" GO! GO! GO! "  
  
...Barry Burton screamed as he urged his Charlie squad out the doors of the APC (1). Nine men and women poured out the rear door of the heavily armored truck, each carrying machine guns, save for Barry himself, who carried his usual Colt Python. Despite the availability of some very heavy firepower for S.T.A.R.S., Barry refused all of them, saying that the Colt had gotten him through some tough times and it would do it again. Stubborn as ever, Rebecca had commented.   
  
The ten strong squad proceeded down the street, weapons drawn and ready to fire, the first three squadmates carrying bulletproof shields. Barry made a hand signal, and one of his squad moved to the rear-entrance of the building he was assigned to take. The squad member held a door rammer, an instrument used to bust open doors that were either too stubborn to lockpick or had no lock at all. Three more covered the squad member with the door rammer, ready to bust inside once the door was removed. The entire squad wore only the standard S.T.A.R.S. training vests (the ones from RE1 -author) and fatigues, and not full combat gear as with other non-training situations.  
  
Chris Redfield watched from a distance at the situation taking place in front of him. Each of Barry's people wore a small transimitter inside their vests that would beep and ring loudly if they were shot. Their weapons fired laser beams that would cause these transmitters to beep and disable that person's weapon from being fired by that same person. To anyone watching the excersize it all looked like a much more complicated and expensive game of laser tag.   
  
From here Chris couldn't help but notice that Barry's squad was disorganised.  
  
" Who's that at point? "   
  
" Jose Venezuela. New recruit, male, 19 years old, 6' 9", 245. " Leon Kennedy answered, after checking his clipboard, " he's a good soldier, but a little weak physically. Nice shot though." Leon stood with Chris on a hill opposite Barry's squad, checking every detail of the less experienced squad's movements. He looked through his binoculars at Charlie squad and got Chris' attention.  
  
" He's taking too long, Chris. That door should be history by now. "  
  
" Give him one more try, then signal Carlos. "  
  
" Roger. "  
  
Jose failed again to bust the door open, and Leon unhooked the radio from his belt and turned it on. Carlos Oliviera stood on top of a building opposite Charlie's squad, looking through the high-power scope of his sniper rifle at the squad below. A perfect sniper's position.  
  
" Leon to Carlos, come in. "  
  
" Aye Leon, dis is Carlos. "  
  
" Carlos, open fire, try to pick on Mikael, then take Wolf out while you're at it."  
  
" Got it, Carlos out. "  
  
After a moment's consideration Carlos opened fire with his sniper rifle at the squad below. Chris and Leon both wanted to see how Barry's people would react to this unexpected diversion. Carlos got his target in the crosshairs of his prop PSG - 1 (2) , and pressed the trigger.   
  
" BEEP BEEP BEEP! "  
  
Mikael Jefferson's transmitter went off, and he immediately dropped his weapon and fell to the ground belly down. He was "dead" for the rest of the training mission.  
  
" SNIPER! Roof! Pattern Echo! Pattern Echo! " Barry screamed after recognizing this new threat. Immediately his entire squad went into whatever cover was available, while Jamal Kingsland, his own team's sniper, sighted Carlos and began to return fire with his own sniper rifle. Many of Jamal's shots missed by wide marks, but it his purpose wasn't to hit him necessarily; just to keep Carlos down until the door was busted open.   
  
" JOSE! Get that damned door-"  
  
" BEEP BEEP BEEP! "  
  
Barry's transmitter went off, as Carlos "killed" him. Carlos smiled. It was a headshot. Anytime he saw a laser hit Barry's head he smiled. Carlos continued to fire las beam after laser beam into Barry's forehead, for no other reason than to annoy him.  
  
" Goddammit. " Barry swore, as he knelt down, away from Carlos, and watched his team mill around in confusion after the loss of their leader. He was "dead."   
  
Micheal Damas, Charlie's second in command, rapidly began issuing orders following Barry's demise.   
  
" Jaime! Get that door down! Anderson! Fernandez! Pattern Alpha!"  
  
Lisa Anderson and Andy Fernandez sprayed machine gun fire into Carlos' position. Carlos ducked down, as he saw a barrage of laser beams fire straight at him. It was too late. He swore.   
  
" BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
" Got him! " Lisa shouted. Finally Jose had managed to get the door down, and the remaining eight members of Charlie stormed through into the abandoned building S.T.A.R.S. used for training excersizes.   
  
  
" That's enough! " Chris shouted to Charlie's remaining members through the comm-link, as he ran down the hill, followed closely by Leon. " You guys took way too long to bust that door up. You'd all be dead by now in a real life situation. "  
  
" Sorry, sir. " Jose apologized.  
  
" Don't worry bout it. Alpha's turn. We'll do the same excersize, and Barry, you can call whatever obstacle you want on us. "  
  
Barry dusted himself off and got up after holstering his Colt. Chris couldn't help but notice an evil smile on his old friend's face.   
  
" Alrighty. Bryant, Jefferson, clean that door up. Kingsland, get on that roof, Venezuela, plan X...." He walked away and issued orders to the rest of his team as Alpha team began to put on their seperate transmitters and pick up their weapons. Chris wondered what plan X was.  
  
*I love surprises.  
  
" Let's show these rookies how it's done, folks. " Chris ordered to his squad, " Suit up and get ready to ride. Alright, this is how it's gonna go: Leon, on point, Claire and Jimmy back him up. Carlos, you and Becca in the middle, followed by Hunk, J.D., and Anna. I'll bring up the rear with Jill. Bust in and stay frosty. Let's move! " Chris finished. He watched as his team hopped into the heavily armored transport. He himself hopped in and closed the door behind him as the APC's driver began to circle around the building to drop them off.   
  
He sat down opposite Jill, who wore her trademark blue beret and combat fatigues, complete with shoulderpads and the skintight blue top. She smiled at him as she adjusted her beret slightly and brushed stray bangs away.   
  
Chris smiled back.  
  
*I'll never get tired of seeing her in that outfit.  
  
Then suddenly he had no time for thinking as the APC grinded to a halt behind the same building Barry's team tried to take in precisely the same position. Chris opened the door and hopped out.  
  
"MOVE! MOVE! " he ordered, pointing at the building, as the rest of the team spilled out and organised into much the same pattern as Barry's people, with Leon, Claire, and Jimmy carrying bulletproof shields. Alpha moved in a trim, organised fashion, a contrast to the disorganization that Charlie displayed earlier.  
  
" Carlos! Take that door down!"  
  
" Got it!"  
  
The team pressed up against the wall as Carlos readied the door rammer and banged it in precisely the right spot. The door swung open, it's lock neutralised. Leon stormed in on point, his weapon held directly in front of him, shield discarded and strapped on his back. Claire and Jimmy followed, along with the rest of the team into a narrow hallway, with a door at it's end and a flight of stairs to the right of their current position.  
  
A door in front of them was half open, and the former R.P.D. member saw shadows moving on the floor in the room.   
  
*Clumsy mistake, Charlie.  
  
Leon made a signal, holding a fist up in the air. Instantly the entire team crouched down on one knee.   
  
" Tangoes straight ahead, four, maybe five. Behind that door. Request permission to assault. " Leon asked Chris in a soft voice through the comm-link.  
  
" Granted. Take em' down. "   
  
" Leon put one finger in the air, signalling Claire and Jimmy. He pointed forward, and Claire and Jimmy rushed forward, weapons trained on the door.   
  
" Carlos and Bec, back them up. Rest of you, with me. " Chris ordered. Carlos and Bec moved to support them, while the rest of the team followed Chris up the nearby flight of stairs. Chris couldn't help but notice how close Chico was pressed to Bec, but then he shoved the unimportant thought out of his head and pointed with a finger at the top of the stairs.  
  
" Jill, on point. "  
  
Jill moved forward to the head of the group, machine gun shouldered and ready. Chris couldn't help but look into her fierce blue eyes, tense with concentration. She winked at him and smiled. Chris smiled back.   
  
He heard transmitters going off downstairs.  
  
" Leon, report. "  
  
" Jimmy's down, nailed all four of the tangoes, though. "  
  
" Roger. Proce- "  
  
" BEEP BEEP BEEP! "  
  
Jill.  
  
Her transmitter went off as six Charlie members disguised as terrorists appeared at the top of the stairwell and "shot" her down. Chris returned fire, and soon a shootout was taking place as laser beams shot back and forth across the hallway and the stairwell.   
  
" Leon! Five, no, six, tangoes contacted on top of stairwell 7-B, facing heavy opposition, shots fired, one member down, possibly a casualty, over!"  
  
" Roger, moving to support, Alpha B. "  
  
" Negative, Alpha A. Remain stationary, prepare to recieve my team. "  
  
" Roger, remaining stationary. Preparing to recieve retreating team. "  
  
Jill watched from her position lying down the furious exchange of fake gunfire between her comrades.   
  
*Comrades, hah! You're watching Chris, girl.  
  
Her mind corrected her as her gaze drifted to Chris, who was shouting a report of his team's situation to Leon downstairs. She watched his toned, heavy arms grip the his machine gun and intense, piercing chestnut eyes scan the hallway for valid Charlie targets. His short, spiked hair...  
  
*What I would give to run my hand through his hair...  
  
He was no body builder, but he was well built nonetheless. She watched as Chris calmly shoulder-rolled to the middle of the hallway, landed on one knee, press the trigger of his weapon several times, and roll back to his previous position.  
  
*You're obsessed, girl.  
  
Jill shook her head and let her mind correct herself. Chris was no more than a friend, and he probably thought of her as nothing more than a friend. Besides, if he liked her...  
  
*....he would have made a move by now...   
  
  
Chris wondered that none of the laser beams seemed to be coming from his weapon, or the weapons of his squadmates. Only Hunk seemed to have a working weapon, and it seemed the Charlie terrorists were concentrating fire on him the most. Seeing that the odds were against him and with no working weapons, Chris made an order.  
  
" Rest of you back down, join up with Leon. GO GO G-" The rest of the team ran down the stairs to join back up with Leon, but he couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
" BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
" Goddammit! " Chris swore, as he dropped his weapon and sat down beside his best friend, up against the wall she was leaning against. He knew that the rest of the mission could take up to a half an hour more, especially with the way Leon made orders.  
  
She was giggling. Jill had a soft, funny way of laughing that made Chris smile everytime he saw it.  
  
" What's so funny? We're both dead!" Chris joked, as three Charlie "terrorists" ran down to pursue the rest of his squad, and the other three moved into a nearby hallway to hunt down Leon's team.  
  
" We fell for the oldest trick in the book. "  
  
" What would that be? "  
  
" Going into a AO (3) without ammo! Look. " Jill held up her weapon. There were no batteries in the gun, so it couldn't shoot it's beams. Her giggling soon turned into full fledged laughter.   
  
" Barry!, " she continued, " he knew we would beat his rookies silly so he took the batteries outta our weapons! " she laughed.   
  
Chris couldn't help but laugh.   
  
" God I hate that guy. " Chris said saracastically. He smiled at his partner.  
  
Jill's expression suddenly turned to a happy, yet serious one, as she steeled herself for what she was about to say.  
  
" You have a nice smile. " she said.  
  
" Well thanks, " Chris answered, as he felt his cheeks warm up, " you do too. "  
  
Jill blushed. She put a hand on her cheek as she smiled at him.   
  
" So we're dead, huh? " Jill said, eager to say something and not let the silence overwhelm them.  
  
" Yeah, but you know what? "  
  
" What? " Jill said, as she moved closer to where Chris was sitting so that they were touching elbows. She wasn't sure where he was going but she made sure that he knew she was open to it.  
  
" If we die on a mission, I'd be honored if I died beside you. "  
  
Jill's cheeks turned bright red.  
  
" Me too. Partner. " she held up her fist, and Chris hit it, then they both turned their wrists so their fists were horizontal, locking them up. It was their handshake, since they first became partners back in Raccoon City before the entire Umbrella mess began. That seemed like a lifetime away, Jill noted. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, much like they did when they escaped from the Spence Mansion on board the helicopter. She moved her hand up to hug his arm, when her palm brushed up against the scar he bore on his bicep, the one he had recieved from the original Tyrant from Spencer Mansion.   
  
" Tyrant.." she muttered softly. She remembered how he got the wound, when he had pushed her out of the way of Tyrant's sweeping claw, only to be glanced by the knife like blades. It was a flesh would for him, deep and painful indeed, but it would have been fatal for her had he not tackled her and pushed her out of range. Chris would wear a scar for the rest of his life it meant that Jill could feel better.  
  
" You saved my life that day. " Jill said softly, looking up at Chris with her blue eyes, eyes that were wearing a look that was deep and reflective. " You, you saved me from that prison....then you saved my life. " she finished. She closed her eyes, still leaning against Chris' shoulder, hand still resting on his bicep, over the scar.  
  
Chris brought his arm over Jill so that he was hugging her back.   
  
" Thanks. " she said softly, which Chris would not have heard if she were not as close to him as she was now.   
  
" Don't worry. We're all alive now, that's all that matters..." He rested his head softly on the top of her beret, so they were both leaning on each other. Jill slowly moved her arms so that they went around his waist, while Chris hugged her back with the same arm Jill was leaning on. She closed her eyes, savoring every second that this time gave her.  
  
*Chris....I wish I could stay like this forever....  
  
She looked up with happy eyes at Chris, who looked back at her with much the same look. Jill steeled her nerves for what she was about to say. Whether he loved her or not, she had to know, knowing that if he said no it would kill her...  
  
Meanwhile thoughts were going through Chris' head a mile a minute. She was hugging him now, but she had hugged him many times before. They were, after all, the best of friends and had known each other for as long as Jill had been a member of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
*Come on, don't make it more than it is, old boy.  
  
He tensed up slightly as she began to speak.  
  
" Chris....I....We've.....we've been...toget-..partners for five..years...and...I....I was wondering...." she said, unable to voice her opinions. She was talking mainly to Chris' vest, and not his face, which she knew would be too hard for her to face. " Chris, I..."  
  
" Beep!"  
  
" Goddammit., " Chris muttered, as he picked up a message from a teammate through his comm-link. He looked at his small, hand-held radio, then at Jill, who smiled up at him.   
  
" Answer it, Chris. "  
  
" Okay, " he said, as he pressed the button, one arm still around Jill. Whoever was placing this call, would personally assign them to a week of toilet cleaning duty.  
  
" Chris! " came the voice of Leon. " game over. "  
  
" Report, Leon. "  
  
" Three casualties: Jimmy, you and Jill. Ten Charlie casualties, we wiped them out. But we took the rest of the building, despite the fact that between the seven of us only three weapons worked, so we stole Charlie casualties' weapons! "  
  
" Nice thinking, Leon . "  
  
" Thanks. Say, why haven't you and Jill come down yet? Game's over, you know. "  
  
" I know. We'll be down in a sec, we were...just checking something. Chris out. "  
  
" Roger. Over and out. "  
  
Chris could have sworn he heard Becca say 'he must be doing Jill up there!' but he wasn't sure if it was here or his imagination. He sighed as he turned off on the radio. Jill looked up at him, still in his arms.  
  
" What's up? "  
  
" Game's over. Let's go down. "  
  
" Okay.." Jill said, though she was reluctant to leave. Everything was perfect, she was about to tell Chris how she felt, and now, it was over. She untangled herself from Chris as he stood up. He held his hand out to her, and she took it and stood up.   
  
" Thanks, Chris, for...for everything. "  
  
" So what was it you were going to tell me? " Chris said, still wearing his smile.  
  
*His happy, quirky, crazysexycool smile.   
  
" Oh, umm, that....It's nothing. I'll tell you later, it can wait... "  
  
" Okay, you can tell me at the park! Let's go, shall we, Mizz Valentine? " He said in his best English accent. He sounded like a chicken with a shotgun shell down it's throat, but Jill didn't mind. He offered his arm, bent at the elbow, which Jill eagerly put her arm into.  
  
" Ov course, Monsieur Redvield. " she smiled.   
  
*The park! With everyone else??? You're in the deep shit now, girl.  
  
They started down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the team.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
* - indicates a character's thoughts.  
  
(1) : Armored Personnel Carrier  
(2): PSG-1: one of the more powerful and accurate sniper rifles in the world, not unlike the one Sniper Wolf uses in Metal Gear Solid.  
(3): Area of Operations.   
  
Well there it is, Chapter Two. PLEASE write a review because if you don't tell me what you like or dislike about the story I'll never know! Chapter Three should be posted around Wednesday, at the most. What will happen at the park? What will happen after the park? What is Carlos' mother's second cousin's best friend's name? These answers and more (ok, maybe not the last one) next chapter! Same Fan-Channel, same Fan-Time, same Fan-Author!  
  
"If you're ever in a war, instead of throwing a hand grenade at the enemy, throw one of those little pumpkins. Maybe it'll make everyone think about how stupid war is, and, while their thinking, throw a real grenade at them."  
  
-Lisa Anderson, who I put in the story as a cameo cuz she begged me after she gave me this quote.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Forever Chapter Three

Forever  
-chapter three  
  
"If it's love then I don't wanna come down,  
If it's love then you just leave me to drown,  
If it's love that I see,  
Then don't rescue me,  
'Cuz nothing could be greater than this world,  
If it's love..."  
  
  
-S Club 7, "If It's Love" (1)  
  
  
  
  
  
" See you at the park! "  
  
...Leon shouted as he and Claire, holding hands, moved towards his waiting car. Claire held a picnic basket with one hand and waved with the other at Chris, who was busy loading various picnic items into the back of the Nissan Pathfinder that the team used for recreational purposes. Carlos came by with a rather large umbrella, wearing a pair of wrap-around headphones that had the volume cranked up a bit too loud. Even from a couple of meters away he could distinctly hear the beat of the rave/techno/dance music Carlos so deeply loved. Chris shot him a look.   
  
" It ain't raining, dumbass. "  
  
" It's for the sun, senor. "  
  
" That's what hats and visors are for, dumbass."  
  
" The hair is what makes the man, senor. "  
  
" Good call. "  
  
Chris, surprised to find Carlos heard him over the music, took the umbrella off of Carlos' hands and placed it on top of the already large amount of stuff he had somehow packed into the back. He reached to close the trunk, and after a bit of pressing it in, finally managed to close the thing.  
  
" Looks like we're going to live in the woods, not for a picnic in them.." Chris muttered  
  
" Like hell I'm living with you, Redfield. " came Jill's voice from behind him. Chris sighed, expecting Jill to add another 'essential' item to the already full trunk. He turned around and began to say "What now," but couldn't when his jaw hit his toes too hard.  
  
Jill stood looking straight at him, wearing a light blue, tight baby shirt that had sleeves to her elbows, with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the shoulder. It was short and showed off just a bit of her midsection, up to just above her bellybutton. To match it she wore capri pants that showed off her shapely hips and legs, and were just as tight, but Chris couldn't get his mind off that top. It clung to her lithe frame like a second skin, accenting her already perfect figure and full breasts to as yet unseen heights. Her chestnut hair was worn as it always was, down to chin length.  
  
'Damn...'  
  
Valentine was thinking the same of Chris. Currently he wore a rather baggy dark blue Dallas Cowboys jersey with the number '21' and 'Redfield' on the back, as well as his usual pair of deep blue jeans that were two or three sizes too big for him. Together with his lightly highlighted deep brown hair, he looked more like 17 rather than 27. A rebellious teenager crossed with a very handsome man in his prime. A deadly mix to Jill Valentine.   
  
'Quick girl...stop staring....say something....'  
  
" Catch your drool, boy. "  
  
" Sorry...Just not everyday that God kicks angels out of heaven and they land in front of you."  
  
Jill blushed.   
  
" One, you're too kind, and two, flattery gets you nowhere. "   
  
" Not a sin to give a try and fail, but a sin to fail to try, as Barry says. "  
  
" Get used to failure then, Redfield. "  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
'His happy, quirky...'  
  
She took her shoulder bag and threw it at Chris' chest, and sat in her usual seat inside the SUV. Chris let a long whistle escape his lips, as he congratulated himself for gathering up the necessary courage to hit on Jill. He had hit on her before, but he was sure Jill knew that he didn't really mean anything serious. They were, after all, only the best of friends on the surface, and nothing more.  
  
Chris sighed, and after a couple of frustration filled seconds of cramming the bag into the trunk, he finally closed it and then took his place in the driver's seat.  
  
" All aboard? "  
  
" Aye! " Carlos shouted over the beat of a rather loud drum.  
  
" Yo! " Beccy said.  
  
" Present, Mr. Redfield. " Jill said in the closest tone to a school girl's.  
  
" Quiet, students, " Chris said with a fake strict tone, as he put the car into reverse and tried to catch up with Leon, who was probably already at the park.  
  
  
***  
  
" CHICO! Get this goddamn beer! "  
  
Leon shouted. He held a picnic basket (which he had so lovingly volunteered to carry for Claire), the portable barbeque grill, a football, baseball gloves, a frisbee, the six pack of beer and Carlos' umbrella.   
  
" Hey hey, thou shalt not swear at the beer, Leon. Eleventh commandment. " Carlos said casually as he dropped the stuff he was carrying under the tree that Claire had chosen for their picnic site. He walked, painfully slowly, to where Leon was putting up a losing war of attrition against the six pack.   
  
A thirty minute drive from the S.T.A.R.S. compound had brought the team to Queen Elizabeth Park, where now the team was unloading it's picnic equipment. The park was densely forested save for an open field, where the team had chosen to sit down. It was a sunny day, and in Chris' opinion they had brought along too much stuff for a mere picnic, but the sun was in the air, the sky was blue and the trees were tall. No zombies chasing him and killing his comrades.  
  
'Any day without the undead chasing me is a good day.'   
  
Claire was sitting under the tree she had chosen for the site, slowly sipping on a bottle of 7-up she had freshly opened, after she stole it from Leon.  
  
" Some help would be appreciated, lil sis. " Chris said, as struggled with three folding chairs on each arm and a blanket for sitting on tucked into his armpit. Jill followed behind him, carrying just her shoulderbag, sipping from a juicebox she had also stolen from the cooler.  
  
" Thirst is everything and image is nothing, big bro. See Jill, she's got the right idea. " She smiled and gave Jill a high five, who sat beside her and Rebecca, who had taken Carlos' CD player and was listening intently next to Claire.   
  
Chris sighed and returned to the Pathfinder, to help his two younger comrades sort out their differences over who should carry what.  
  
'I'll never understand girls.'  
  
He didn't know that Jill's gaze followed him the entire way back.  
  
***  
  
Carlos finished off his coke, and soon after, burped.  
  
Leon threw his football at him which hit him softly in the shoulder.  
  
The team had just finished lunch, which consisted of Carlos' highly spiced chilli and the hot dogs Rebecca had left on the grill a little too long. The cooler was empty within minutes of the first bite and trips to the nearby water fountain were plentiful as the team's toungues were subject to a new form of punishment.  
  
Now the team sat on the blanket Claire had spread on the grass and on the folding chairs, talking and finishing drinks.  
  
" We can use that chilli for interrogations, Carlos. " Leon commented.  
  
" Good idea, Leon. We should give it to the bad guys and refuse them any drinks until they talk. " Rebecca finished with a giggle.  
  
" It ain't my fault if you people don't like it. I know people that would kill to have the recipe for that." Carlos retorted.  
  
" Probably because they got their tastebuds burned off after the first spoonful!" Jill said.  
  
The team shared a laugh.  
  
Chris, however, didn't hear what Jill said. He just saw the rest of the team begin to laugh and so joined in. He was too busy taking glances at Jill. The way she laughed, the way her eyes listened so intently to whatever her comrades said, the way she sat, the way her hair fell into her eyes every now and then and she had to brush them away...  
  
" You wanna toss 'round the good ol' pigskin, Chris? "  
  
" Sure...uh...sure, Leon. " Chris half-answered, shaken from his daydream.  
  
Leon grabbed the football and began to walk into the open field in front of them. He grabbed Chris' elbow and began to whisper to him.  
  
" What's with that back there?"  
  
" What's with what?"  
  
" You staring at Jill's top like she was the Mona Lisa or somethin. "  
  
" I dunno what you're talking about."  
  
" Come on, a blind man who just got his sight back could have been less obvious."  
  
" I was....shut up and go long, jackass. "  
  
Leon sighed.   
  
" Listen dude, if you don't admit you like her then you'll never get her, it's as easy as that. I was the same way with Claire, then I told her what I felt and then she kissed me and I kissed her back and then I took off her.." Leon rubbed the back of his neck and a sly smile appearted on his face. Chris shivered.  
  
Chris whacked him in the back of the head with an open hand.  
  
" That's too much information! "  
  
" Oh...uh...sorry...but anyway just tell her...or you'll never know, and you'll die alone, a grumpy sexually frustrated old man, wondering about the love that never was."  
  
Chris pushed him away, and Leon began to dash to a point, smile on his face. Chris cocked his arm and threw the ball, perfect spiral, to where Leon had chosen to stop. Perfect pass. Leon caught it and threw it to Carlos, who had also got up and formed a triangle with Leon and Chris. They began to toss it back and forth in the triangle.  
  
Chris made a decision.   
  
*I'll tell her. I'll tell her, but if she says she doesn't like me...'  
  
The possible consequences were too harsh to think about right now. Instead Chris concentrated on the pass that Leon had thrown back his way. He realised too late that the pass had swerved and was headed towards the girls.   
  
***  
  
Jill watched as Leon grabbed Chris and walked with him to a point, then Leon dashed away and Chris passed the football to him. It seemed to her that the two were talking. Chris' jersey waved slightly as a small breeze blew by the two young men. Jill focused her eyes on the 'Redfield.'  
  
'Jill....Jill Redfield...has a nice ring to it.'  
  
Jill daydreamed, as she brushed away a stray lock of hair, starting to stare at a squirrel that was busy digging into a chestnut. Her eyes registered the squirrel, but her brain didn't. She was too busy watching Chris, every one of his actions..  
  
She was jarred from her dreams when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder and begin to shake her.  
  
" WHAT!? "   
  
" Whoa...just wanted to know what you were thinking, there, Jill. You had a spaced out look on your face...something wrong? " Rebecca commented, sitting cross legged next to Jill. Claire, meanwhile, was deeply involved in a fantasy book, titled 'Echoes of the Great Song.' (2)  
  
Jill's frustration turned to a warm smile. Rebecca was possibly her closest friend, besides Chris. She was five years younger than Jill was, but like Chris the bond they formed during the Spencer Mansion incident and the Umbrella crusade afterwards would be unbreakable. Jill had confided a lot to Beccy, because she knew that unlike Claire, one could tell her secrets and she would keep them. Ninety percent of the time.  
  
" Oh...uh, nothing. Just..just thinking about something, that's all."  
  
" What was it? If you don't mind my asking. "  
  
" It's...it's nothing, really. It's something I need to solve on my own."  
  
" Okay. Well if you need to talk to me, dont hesita--"  
  
" HEADS UP!!"  
  
Beccy and Jill covered their heads as suddenly a football hit the middle of of the blanket the girls were sitting on. One of the passes the guys had been passing apparently went astray. The ball bounced hard and hit Claire equally as hard in the shins, causing her to drop her novel and clutch her leg in pain.  
  
" OWW! What the fuck? Who threw that??"  
  
Chris, who the pass was meant for, jogged up and scratched his head.  
  
" Well, uh, Leon threw it. Don't blame me. "  
  
Claire scowled as she picked up the ball and threw it at Chris' chest.   
  
" I bet I can throw better than any of you ever could."  
  
" Hmm? Is that a challenge, lil sis?"  
  
" You bet it is. You heard me. Let's have a little game, shall we?" Claire contested, standing up, apparently ready to back up her challenge. Claire loved challenges. The entire team knew that much. Chris had been on the losing end of far too many games of 'Connect Four' and 'Tic Tac Toe' in their childhood to know that.  
  
" Who's on what team? " Carlos said, as he jogged back to where the rest of the team was gathered with Leon. He was obviously itching for some physical activity. Passing the ball back and forth was definatley not too exciting.  
  
" Let's pick them! I'll be first captain and Leon, for throwing such a dumbass pass, you can be second. Three on three, touch tackles, four downs, from that tree there," Claire pointed, " to that one over there!"   
  
" Okay. " Leon answered, because after Chris he knew that contesting Claire was something of a fool's errand. Jill and Rebecca stood up.  
  
" I call first pick! Carlos!"  
  
" Uh, Chris."  
  
" Beccy!"  
  
" Jill, I guess."  
  
Jill frowned. " What's with being the last to be picked??" She held her arms out in a questioning position. Carlos moved forward and put an arm around her, seeing an opportunity to hit on her. Although he knew Carlos was just joking half the time he hit on Jill, Chris couldn't help but feel weird seeing someone else's arm around his best friend's shoulders. His arm was around those shoulders not so long ago. Chris knew his good friend would be shot down, but..  
  
'No sin to give a try and fail...'  
  
" There, there, Jill. It's 'cuz you suck. If you want to, you can suck when I teach you de basics of football alone, like how to snap a ball to de quarterback properly. Now that involves you bending over with de ball and me--"  
  
Jill elbowed him the self proclaimed 'ladies man' hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He had hit on her at every opportunity since the nuclear destruction of Raccoon City. At every opportunity since the nuclear destruction of Raccoon City Jill shot him down.  
  
" Finish that and you'll wish you never did." Jill walked away to get ready for the game, leaving Carlos on the ground struggling to regain his air. Chris, meanwhile, couldn't help but burst into laughter, pointing at Chico to add insult to injury.  
  
" Besides, I'm only for one man, Chico." She giggled one more time at Carlos' clutching his stomach on the ground, and began to jog towards the middle of the field. Chris' lungs struggled to get more air in after he laughed so hard his insides began to hurt. His eyes were focused on Jill's behind as she happily began to run to the middle of the field where Claire, Leon, and Beccy had already began to warm up.  
  
'Damn...'  
  
He had finally decided to start towards the game, wearing his smile, when he remembered what Jill had just said. He frowned, as if suddenly the plane that was his dream of being with Jill lost an engine and crashed.  
  
' "Only for one man??" Who the hell is that guy? Do I know him? She doesn't have many other male friends her age...Does she....does she mean me?'  
  
Chris' mind bombarded himself with endless questions as Claire punted the ball and the friendly game of football began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
' - single quotes indicates a character's thoughts, double quotes indicates what a character says.  
  
(1) - My girlfriend's favorite song, she's made me listen to it too many times for me to count  
(2) - A great fantasy novel by David Gemmell, check it out. Four stars...S.T.A.R.S......  
  
  
Well there's Chapter three, sorry I got it a bit later then what I promised, Darkness!  
  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. Sorry that I didn't include Carlos' mother's second cousins' best friend's name, I'll include it next chapter! Thanks in advance for any input. Same-Fan site, same Fan-time, same Fan Author!  
  
"Many of life's failures are those who didn't realise how close they were to success when they gave up."  
  
-Albert Einstein  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Forever Chapter Four

Forever  
-chapter four  
  
Don't realise I think about it,  
Don't know what I'd do without it,  
I only know I live, and I breathe, for your love,  
Baby you, came to me,  
In my time of need,  
When I needed you, you were there for me,  
Baby, the love from you,  
Is what got me through,  
It's because of you, I was able to,  
Give my heart again,   
  
You gave me:  
Someone to love,  
Someone to trust,  
Someone to touch,  
Someone to hold,  
Someone to know.  
  
-Babyface feat. Jon B., "Someone to Love"  
  
  
  
  
"Every time that you draw near,  
My spider-sense is tingling dear,  
Something's goin' on  
  
Every time you come my way,  
The birds start singing like Marvin Gaye,  
Something's goin' on now,  
  
May I come check your lost and found,  
My heart goes missing when you come around,  
What's goin' on now, yeah  
  
Never happened before, I was too cool,  
Always doin' my thing, into my groove,  
I was caramel cream, I was so smooth,  
But this time, it may be...  
  
It may be love... "  
  
-McMaster and James, "Must Be Love"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris, L-cut right. Jill,.........Jill, just go long."  
  
...Leon ordered from within the huddle.  
  
Jill frowned.  
  
" But I always go long!"  
  
" Uhh...don't worry...next play it'll go to you...right......break!"  
  
Jill still wore her frown as the team broke and then lined up, Jill getting ready to snap the ball while Chris moved to the right to get ready to recieve the pass. Leon's team currently was down by five points, after Carlos had intercepted a careless pass by himself. The game had just begun. It was a friendly game, but both sides knew that bragging rights were very important.  
  
" C, L, right! C, L, right! Hut!"  
  
Jill snapped the ball to Leon, who was a couple of paces behind her. Leon caught it and immediately began to look for Chris, who had already began his pattern. Carlos, who was covering Chris, tried in vain to catch up to him. Chris was both faster and stronger than Chico when it came to football. The S.T.A.R.S. Captain jogged slowly forward roughly ten yards, then suddenly cut to his left, leaving Carlos in his dust.  
  
'Training isn't just for S.T.A.R.S., Chico!'  
  
Leon, who was busy scrambling away from Rebecca , saw that Chris had run his pattern and was open. He stopped, cocked his arm, and threw as accurate a pass as he could to where he thought Chris would be. Milliseconds later Beccy speared him roughly from behind, and the S.T.A.R.S. rookie fell to the ground face first.  
  
The ball, spiralling perfectly, headed towards Chris...  
  
....and was caught by him, just a split second after Carlos had decided to dive in front of him, hoping for an interception. Carlos hit the ground without the ball, and turned to see Chris, with the ball, already a good twenty yards away and on his way to a touchdown. Claire, who was busy covering Jill, recognised the new threat Chris posed, and left Jill to try to stop her brother from getting an easy seven points.  
  
Redfield met Redfield as Chris came face to face with Claire.   
  
Jill could swear she felt the ground shake and lightning hit the ground.  
  
Everyone involved stopped to watch what would happen. It was a clash of titans and a war of sibling rivalries. Competitivness was always there among the Redfields, and whoever won this particular round would add another jewel to his or her crown, to be bragged about for a long time to come.  
  
Chris suddenly remembered when he was twelve years old, and Claire just six. They had a huge backyard, and were constantly playing touch football games with their father in it. Fun times were plentiful back then. Now, fifteen years and an undead experience later, the two siblings met again on the battlefield. The teammates were different, the playing field changed, but the rivalry between the two would probably never die. Not until their dying days.  
  
Chris shook his head to forget about the thought and decided to use his favorite move. He head faked going to his left and instead broke to his right. No matter how many times Chris had used that move on his sister, she never quite got him.  
  
'No reason to start today, now.'   
  
He began his classic move. He head faked to his left, and suddenly dashed right. Claire had recognised his move, but as always, too late. She blocked his left, but was helpless and frozen when he broke right. Chris had beaten her again. He sprinted the final ten yards to the tree they had designated as the end zone. He began to raise his arms in a V for victory, but couldn't.  
  
All of sudden Chris was flat on his face as the ground rose up to meet him.  
  
Claire had gotten up and tackled Chris hard from behind, knocking him down. He hit the ground, hard.  
  
" What now, bro!?"  
  
Claire teased her brother and got up, but Chris couldn't.   
  
Jill, seeing that Claire had gotten up but Chris was yet to move, jogged over, alarmed that something bad had happened to him after he fell face first. Suddenly she flashed back to a time when she was four, and her eight year old cousin fell down on cement and lost two teeth. Jill developed a phobia back then, and now it was coming back to haunt her. Claire knelt down next to her brother and was shaking him by the shoulders, and then she turned him over so he was on his back. A look of fear was on the younger Redfield's face. Apparently Chris couldn't move.  
  
'Oh my God...Please don't let him be hurt....'  
  
Jill finally reached Chris' fallen form and knelt by him. She shook his shoulders and her eyes, wide with concern, were concentrated on his face and his closed eyes.  
  
"Chris! You OK?? Talk to me!"  
  
Chris' answer came softly, as his eyes blinked open and closed several times, retinas adjusting to the bright sunlight.  
  
" Uhh....yeah...think....think I kinda blacked out there for a sec...am I.....am I dead? Am I in heaven?"  
  
Chris rubbed his forhead as Carlos, Leon, and Beccy had jogged up and were in a huddle around Chris' form on the ground, eyes intent on him. Suddenly Chris looked straight at Jill.  
  
" Kiss me, Jill."  
  
Jill softly slapped him, With a half smirk, half smile on her face. On one side she was happy her partner was OK, but on the other hand he made her angry with that joke. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him, but she was extremely worried for Chris.  
  
" Okay, guess I'm still on Earth."  
  
The team shared a laugh, then Carlos offered Chris his arm and Chris took it and pulled himself up. He stood up, dazed, but seemingly otherwise unhurt. He dusted himself off, then looked at Jill, who had a somewhat angry expression on her fine features.  
  
" You scared the hell out of me!! I thought you were hurt!" Jill and Claire said, at precisely the same time.  
  
" Y'all care about me?" Chris said sarcastically, trying his best to mimic the smirk that was on both girls' faces.   
  
" Hell no!" Both women said, again at close to the same time. Jill pushed Chris hard on the shoulder, and he stumbled for a bit before he regained his balance. He swore when he put pressure on his right ankle and was rewarded with a sharp pain. He had twisted his ankle.   
  
" Come on, " Jill began, " let's go sit down for a sec, and don't put any more pressure on that foot. "  
  
Jill lifted Chris' arm and put it on her shoulder, so he could lean on her. Together they limped towards a nearby tree. Claire was already beginning to organise a two-on-two game with Leon, Carlos, and Beccy. Competitiveness, as always, was one of Claire's greatest personality traits.  
  
They reached the tree, and Jill softly let go of Chris as he sat under the oak's thick trunk, happy to take a small rest for both himself and his ankle. He grimaced slightly, but still wore his smile. Jill smiled to herself on the inside.  
  
'His happy....quirky..'  
  
" How 'bout a coke?" He said, looking straight at her.  
  
'...crazysexycool smile.'  
  
Jill frowned, but inside she was wearing her widest smile.  
  
" Ok, but just this once, 'cuz you'd probably fall flat on your face if you try to get it yourself." She gave him another look and turned around to start towards the cooler that lay underneath another tree some twenty yards away, leaving Chris alone with his thoughts for a while. Jill's mind was racing while she walked.  
  
' What is he thinking? That stupid stunt with the joke?......I'll never understand him...or guys, for that matter. Never.'  
  
Chris' gaze followed her the entire way to the cooler. Her long, lithe legs taking light steps, her hair blowing slightly in a slight breeze. Her hair, her shapely shoulders and top, her full hips, thighs, waist.....her behind.....Like Jill, his mind raced as well.  
  
' Did I scare her? Was she really afraid for me? Does she...does she care for me?'  
  
Chris shook his head and stopped glaring at Jill. He smiled softly to himself. He pulled up his right leg, curled up the pant leg, and then began to rub and massage the ankle where he thought it twisted. It hurt, but it was only a mild sprain and he had gone through much worse to complain.  
  
'No zombie bite marks, it's not infected with a virus, I'm alive, it's OK.'  
  
Five or so years ago a sprained ankle meant that he would be in a bad mood for some time afterwards. Since then he had seen his comrades torn apart limb from limb, injury of peaceful lives, and the loss of many more. Things such as a sprained ankle were things he had to ignore in choice of the numerous other injuries he obtained. Now...now he almost felt happy that he had a twisted ankle, and nothing more.  
  
He smiled. It was a funny thing to be smiling about, but he smiled nonetheless.  
  
He was still smiling when Jill threw a coke can into his lap. She sat down beside him under the tree to his left, leaning on the trunk next to him. She popped it open and immediately took a gulp. Chris sat there, admiring...admiring Jill. The way she opened the can, the trademark hissing sound it made, the way she brushed her hair away from her eyes, the way she closed her eyes and her lips opened slightly before-  
  
'Before taking a gulp, before...'  
  
" What are you looking at?" Jill questioned, after noticing that Chris was staring straight at her, " You gonna drink that thing or what? And why are you smiling, you just almost broke your ankle, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh..um, yeah, I did...it's pretty mild, don't think it'll last for long. A week tops."  
  
" Oh, that's good." Jill said, taking another gulp. Chris was just opening his.  
  
" So, Jill, what was that you wanted to tell me at training?"  
  
" Wha, tell you what?"  
  
" You know, from training, I said you can wait to tell me now."  
  
'SHIT!' Jill had completely forgotten about it, following the football and Chris getting injured. She contemplated what her next action when Chris asked her a question. She was at a loss for words.  
  
" You OK?"  
  
"Ye, Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
" Well, you've just been staring at space with your eyes wide open for about five seconds there."  
  
" Oh. Well, I, it's about, that, you know, when you ask, you know, ask that-"  
  
" Question?"  
  
" Exactly! About...questions, I was...you know, me, give you, about that-"  
  
" You were gonna ask me a question?"  
  
" Yeah! Um, I was gonna ask, if...if you-"  
  
" Look Jill, I don't want to guess everything you're going to say...so say it yourself, ok?"  
  
" Sure!" Jill playfully punched him in the shoulder. " It's, it's about you and me, Chris."  
  
" What about? Something wrong?"  
  
" No...actually....actually, I, I think it's a great thing."  
  
Jill swore at herself inside.   
  
' What are you doing girl? Now he think's you're a freak! You're in the deep stuff now!'  
  
Likewise, Chris was scolding himself for his actions.  
  
' Don't correct what she does wrong, dumbass! Girls hate that! '  
  
" So!"  
  
" So?"  
  
Jill and Chris said it at the same time. They smiled, giggled, and they each felt their cheeks going red. Had someone taken away ten years from their lives, one would think they were two teenagers on their first date. The word 'awkward' came to mind.  
  
' Oh my God!! That was too awkward, girl! '  
  
' It's okay, dude, just stay calm, say something, say something!'  
  
" So, Jill, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
He couldn't help but see that her cheeks were red. Jill steeled her nerves for what she was about to say next.  
  
" Chris, I, we've been partners for five years, and...I've known you for longer, and, you're like, my best friend....ever....and I was wondering..."  
  
" Why we've only ever been friends." Chris finished for her. He looked at her. She blushed while he did. She looked so cute like that, with her cheeks red as roses and her bangs falling lightly into her eyes.   
  
' So she was thinking about me. Does she like me?'  
  
" I, I dunno." Chris began. " well...I guess, I never had time to tell you...how I felt, what with...what with Umbrella and all."  
  
" Oh..."  
  
An awkward silence, as both turned to glance at the game going on in front of them. Both pairs of eyes registered the football accidentally hitting Leon in a uncomfortable place, and the rest of the team laughing at him as he fell to the ground, but their brains didn't. This was a time they both dreaded. Revealing feelings as deep as love was an art both of them lost. Love lives were in their past lives, before Umbrella. Now they had to find out how to do so again.  
  
Jill broke the silence.  
  
" But......do you....do you want to....." she paused to look straight into his eyes. Soft, azure gems met hardened, chestnut raw ore as both minds hardened themselves for what might be.  
  
"...do you want to take it further than friends? Because...because I do. I love you, Chris. "  
  
Chris' expression was shocked, almost like his expression when he first observed a zombie back at Spencer Mansion. It wasn't that he didn't want to take it further, but rather he was shocked that she felt the same way. He pretty much convinced himself he was dreaming. He was just waiting to wake up.   
  
' Oh my God...say...say something...she's sad...did I do something wrong?'  
  
Jill, likewise, was amazed more at herself. She had finally managed to tell Chris how she felt, even if it was an a awkward kind of way. She looked away, at the grass nearby and a caterpillar on the ground that was minding it's own buisness.   
  
' He's not saying anything! Did, did I say it the wrong way? Does he love me at all?'  
  
She felt tears come to her eyes. Jill was afraid that Chris would say that he didn't love her, and she knew that would devastate her. She had never cried before, as far as she could remember. She had kept her tears when she witnessed dozens of people's deaths, when her beloved Raccoon City was destroyed, and even at the grave of her father. Now, her first tear appeared on her eyelid, not because of some terrifying monster that belonged in a video game, but rather because of the man she so deeply loved.  
  
Chris put a hand on hers. He clutched it, and Jill turned around to look at him, with that single tear in her right eye. He moved his hand to her cheek, and softly brused the tear away.  
  
" Please don't cry, Jill. "  
  
" I wasn't, it's just that-"  
  
Chris pulled her hand closer and looked straight into her eyes, then closed his, moved his face to hers and felt an electrifying pressure as his lips met hers. He was kissing Jill Valentine.  
  
He kissed her softly, not anything that would frighten her or scare her off. He was happy to find that she kissed him back, and her left hand moved to his cheek and began to caress him. Her other hand moved around his neck, and she turned her waist around to face him, and Chris did the same, while both laid on the ground under the tree.   
  
Jill's mind was filling with thoughts, until suddenly she realised what it was she was doing, and closed her eyes and settled into the kiss. She was kissing Christopher Redfield, the man she so deeply cared about and loved. She had had her times with men before, but no kiss would mean as much to her as the one she was having right now. She tightened her arms around Chris' neck, to pull him closer. She wanted it to last as long as possible. He loved her, that much she knew. It didn't matter to her that Claire and the others would see her and Chris. She only knew that Chris loved her, and she sure as hell loved him back.   
  
After a while they both ended the kiss. They stayed there for long, beautiful seconds, their faces just inches apart, until finally Jill lowered her head and rested it on Chris' chest and closed her eyes. Chris leaned back, and put his arms around Jill. Jill did the same. They lay there together, in each other's arms, under the tree.  
  
" I love you, Chris. "  
  
" I love you too, Jill."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
' indicates a character's thoughts, double quotes indicates what a character says  
  
Well there's Chapter Four!!! That took a little longer than the other ones for myself, since I just wanted to get everything right, especially the ending. I apologize for the wait! Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please review and tell me what you think! Expect Chapter Five anytime now!  
  
  
AND THE QUOTES OF THE DAY ARE:  
  
"He who waits for something good, doesn't get dissapointed."  
-Norwegian saying ( that one's for Darkness )  
  
"The larger the island of knowledge, the longer the shoreline of mystery."  
-Mary B. Yates  
  
"No Pity! No Remorse! No Fear!"  
-Black Templars Creed, Warhammer 40,000  
  
"May God defend me from my friends;  
I can defend myself from my enemies."  
-Voltaire  
  



	6. Forever Chapter Five

Forever  
-chapter four  
  
  
  
They had stayed under the tree for some time, silent, merely contemplating what just happened. Mere minutes before they had revealed each other's feeling for one another, and now they both felt as if a large weight had been lifted from their shoulders, a weight that neither of them knew they were carrying until that fateful moment. Since then Jill had drifted off into a short, happy nap. Even in her dreams Jill could feel Chris' heart beating a steady rhythm.  
  
Chris sat there, Jill asleep on his shoulder and snoring softly and his arm around her protectively, watching as Claire's "friendly" game of touch football winded down to a close. The sun had just begun to set, as the warm orange colors waged their daily war against the bright blue for control of the sky. It was still bright, however, as birds returned to their nests, worms wiggled down back into the soft earth, and squirrels dived into bushes to get ready for the night that was just a few hours away..   
  
" Good game guys!" Claire shouted, as the four players, Leon, Carlos, Beccy and herself began to walk towards the camp to pack things up. Carlos and herself had beaten Leon and Rebecca. Claire herself was throwing the ball into the air to herself and catching it when she found Chris with an sleeping Jill in his arms.  
  
" Whoa! Do I see what I think I see!? Chris and Jill together? What did you put in her coke, Chris?? "  
  
Chris blushed.   
  
" Nothing Leon hasn't already given you, sis."  
  
Claire and Leon both wanted to hit him, but they both smiled instead.  
  
" About time you told her how you felt, bro."  
  
" I know. Let's get going...you guys wanna get some dinner? "  
  
" Sure...de night's still young and we got two weeks of vacation! " Carlos said.   
  
' Always the party animal.'  
  
" Okay. Let's get all the stuff packed then."  
  
Leon and the others nodded as they each picked up their belongings and began to walk back to the waiting Pathfinder. Leon and Carlos' neverending arguement over who should carry what began anew, but Chris didn't bother stopping this one.   
  
' Boys will be boys. '  
  
The elder Redfield slowly moved so that Jill was tighter in his arms, then stood up so he was carrying her, her head still resting gently on his shoulder, making sure she was still asleep. He felt a sharp pain on his ankle, but she was lighter than he expected as he began to cradle her and take her back to the car, where Leon was waiting with the back door open. His ankle shot a pain up his leg with each step, and he was afraid Jill would wake up, but he managed to lay her into the back seat. She was still snoring softly.   
  
" You sweet son-of-a-bitch, carrying her over here. Didn't you have a sprained ankle or somethin? And Carlos calls himself a ladies man. "  
  
" Worth the pain, if it's love, Leon. "  
  
" Good call. You took my advice, I see. "  
  
" Yeah. Thanks for putting some sense into me. "  
  
" Anytime, Chris. Anytime. Can I be best man at your wedding?"  
  
Chris softly smacked him in the back of the head with an open hand, but smiled and shook his hand as he limped back to help Carlos.  
  
Rebecca, meanwhile, had just finished loading a picnic basket into Leon's car and hurried up to catch up with Chris. Together the two walked back. Chris certainly didn't mind Rebecca; she was younger than Claire by about a month but was years more mature, and better to talk to to match.  
  
" Oh my God! That was sooo sweet! I wish my boyfriend does that for me...when I finally find one..I mean, IF I find one..."  
  
" You will. On a completely unrelated note, Carlos is a great guy. "  
  
Beccy giggled and pushed Chris. Her cheeks were red.  
  
  
" ANYWAY, that was a great thing you did for her. "  
  
" It was nothing. Really. "  
  
" I knew it, you two would get together, you know. Ever since the Spencer Mansion happenings. Just a matter of time. "  
  
" I knew it too. I guess everyone did. "  
  
" Yeah, the way Claire goes around telling everyone what happens at your house."  
  
" Exactly."  
  
" I'm proud of yah, Chris. "  
  
" Thanks, and I'm proud of me too. "  
  
Chris gave Rebecca a friendly, soft hug and picked up the empty cooler.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jill awoke, hoping to still find she was leaning on Chris, only to find Rebecca's friendly face looking straight at her, shaking her shoulder softly.  
  
" Hmm?? Where...where are we...?" Jill muttered softly, as she took a look around her surroundings. She was lying down in the back seat of the Pathfinder, and she noticed it was considerably darker.  
  
" We're at McDonalds, gonna grab some grub. "  
  
" Oh...okay. " Jill answered as she rubbed her eyes and started out of the back seat, " How did I...wasn't I asleep? "  
  
" Oh, Chris carried you in there. He is soooo sweet!"  
  
" But his ankle, didn't he..."  
  
" Yeah...must have hurt a lot with each step, especially with your weight. "  
  
Jill punched Beccy in the shoulder softly, as Beccy smiled. Chris really well and truly loved her. He carried her to the car under a lot of pain, just so that her dreams wouldn't be disturbed. He could have just as easily woken her up from her slumber, but instead took the pain and effort to carry her.   
  
' Sweetest man alive...and he's with me..'  
  
Jill smiled, suddenly remembering the confessions she and Chris had made about each other. She felt, suddenly, as if her entire world was different, changed, transformed within a space of just a couple of hours. Where at the same time yesterday she was merely alive, now she was actually living.  
  
" McDonalds...hardly the most romantic place, is it? " Jill said to Beccy, as they both made their way across the parking lot after Jill grabbed her shoulderbag and put it on.   
  
" I know...but Leon and Carlos had a 'desperate' craving for McChickens, and so did Chris, so we stopped. "  
  
The two young women reached the doors and entered, as the familiar scent of french fries and burgers rose to meet them. Already she saw the two amigos in a corner table chowing down on not-completely-chicken burgers while continuing their argument over who would win the next NBA championship. Claire was calmly eating some fries while reading her novel, and...Chris was chuckling to himself over the comic section of a newspaper.   
  
Jill's heart immediatlely skipped a beat or two, just at the sight of his warm smile and friendly face. She looked at him for a moment. He was sweet, caring, mature, but had that boyish charm about him that she was unable to resist. She reached him, and pulled up a seat next to him.   
  
" Hey. "  
  
" Hey! " Chris said, after realising Jill was next to him, " wanna eat? "  
  
" Sure. Come with me. "   
  
Chris and Jill stood up to go to the counter to order Jill's dinner.   
  
" Remember, Chris, you're eating food out, not her! " Leon teased.  
  
Chris threw a burger wrapper at him.  
  
Chris caught up to Jill, who was already in a line, and stood next to her, to her right. Slowly, he reached for her hand with his own. He reached it, and held it softly. They looked at each other and smiled, and stood there, holding hands. A rather large lady was busy having an arguement over the fact that she didn't have enough cheese in her chesseburger in front of the line, but they didn't really mind. As long as they were with each other, they didn't really mind about anything.  
  
' Oh my god...he's...he's holding my hand...He, he does love me...finally. We're together. Just the way it should be...'  
  
Jill yawned, softly.  
  
" Still sleepy, huh? You can use my shoulder for a pillow, it's pretty used to it by now." Chris said. He smiled, and Jill softly rested her head on his shoulder while they both stood and waited in the line.  
  
" Yeah, just a bit. I had a good nap though. You're a good pillow. "  
  
" That's good... "  
  
" Thanks, Chris. "  
  
" For what? "  
  
" Carrying me to the car while I was asleep. "  
  
" It was nothing..really. "  
  
" No, don't try to be humble, now. You could have aggrovated your ankle, not to mention the fact that it must have hurt with each step, with all my weight on it...that...that was sweet. "  
  
" One, I'm just a naturally sweet guy, and two, it was worth it. "  
  
Jill giggled and put her arms around Chris' waist, embracing him in a hug, while Chris put the arm she was leaning on around her. It seemed to both of them that hugs were a staple of their relationship.  
  
' Wherever this thing goes, hugs are gonna be a huge part of it. ',Chris thought.  
  
  
***  
  
" Oh, and he goes for the hug! Amazing move by Redfield, isn't it, Dick?"  
  
" Yes it is, Mr. Jass. Hugh, de hug is one of Redfield's signature moves. Watch now on dis replay. He lets de defender on his shoulder, den does his trademark smile, breaks down de defence, den bam! Goal! Hugging! It's a move used by many a player, myself is included. "  
  
" I was talking to Mr. Redfield before the game and he told me he was looking forward to the dinner move. Score: 2-0 in favor of the guy. Let's see what Valentine's got up her sleeve, after Redfield makes it halfway to first base. "  
  
" I don't really care what's up her sleeve, Hugh, I wanna see what's up her shirt!"  
  
...Leon and Carlos laughed and high-fived as they held drinking straws to their mouths, using them as microphones and pretending to be commentators for Chris and Jill, who were standing in the line.  
  
" You guys, stop looking at them, they deserve SOME privacy. " Beccy scolded.   
  
" Quiet, Bec. " Claire said, as she too was intent on what would happen next between her brother and her best friend. She picked up a french fry and took small bites out of it as she continued to watch intently.   
  
" Screw Temptation Island, who needs reality T.V. when all we gotta do is check out what Chris and Jill are doin'? " the younger Redfield asked jokingly. She picked up her drink and sipped, never taking her eyes off the couple in front of them.  
  
" Still guys, it's not like they poke around in our relationships, so we shouldn't be poking around in their's. " Beccy said. She congratulated herself when the three eavesdroppers frowned and realised her point.  
  
" All right. It is their first night together...we should lay off, guys. " Claire finally admitted. She turned back to the table and began to read her novel. Carlos and Leon returned their straws to their drinks. It amazed Rebecca to see that even these three had some respect.   
  
" So who do you guys think'll be voted off next? "  
  
***   
  
" Here you go, enjoy yer dinner." said the young McDonald's employee, as he placed Jill's Filet-O-Fish on the tray, along with her fries and 7-up. The young man was about 18, and exhausted after the long arguement he had just had with the large woman in the front of the line.   
  
" Thanks. " Jill said, as she picked up the tray and began to walk with Chris back to the table. They reached the table and sat down, to find the other four deeply engaged in some conversation.  
  
" ...great idea! We should leave right away, it'll be fun!... "  
  
" ...exactly! And we can go to the beach, and shopping, and..."  
  
" ...we can have a re-match of that football game!... "  
  
" What's up? " Chris said, after several seconds of trying to pick up what was going on. Beccy, smile wide on her face, answered him.  
  
" We're going on a road trip! Carlos' mother's second cousin's best friend's...what was her name again, Chico? "  
  
" Elena. "  
  
" Yeah, she owns a small cabin on the coast about two or three hours away from town, and I got the idea that maybe we should go up there and spend a week or so just chillin' and stuff, seeing as we have, like, the next two weeks off before training starts up again. " Rebecca was usually reserved, but Chris could tell that she was excited about the potential mini-vacation.   
  
" Oh yeah? Sounds like fun. "  
  
" Sure does! " Carlos finished, " if we do go, dough, we have to leave for de cabin tomorrow. Elena wants de cabin empty by next thursday, for some visiting relatives. So if we leave tomorrow, we can spend about a week dere. "  
  
" Sounds like a plan. " Leon said.   
  
" I'm up to it. " Claire agreed, always open to fun and things non-S.T.A.R.S. related.  
  
" Wait a sec, " Jill said, looking up from her fish sandwich, " your ankle ain't healed up yet, Chris. We should wait a while and let it heal before you do anything. "  
  
Chris was surprised at Jill's commented. Jill cared about him. He knew that she always had, but now that she and Chris were openly together she knew that she could now voice her concern.   
  
" It's okay...it's mild anyway, it won't bother me. As long as I don't have to carry a certain fat lady the entire way up there, I'm game. " Chris said jokingly. Jill softly kicked him in the shins as the team shared a laugh.  
  
" Ow! "  
  
" Anyway...so we leave tomorrow! What time, though? "  
  
" I think around six..." Leon offered.  
  
" In de mornin'?" Carlos asked.  
  
" No, in six years, dumbass. " Leon retorted, " that way, we beat the rush hour and once we get there we'd still have the rest of the day to unload and have fun. We should meet up at Chris and Claire's house, since you two live closest to the cabin."  
  
" Good idea, Leon. " Beccy commented.  
  
" Aw, man, I live an hour away from you guys already. That means I gotta wake up at like, five o' clock..." Jill moaned.  
  
" I got an idea!" Claire said.  
  
Jill hesitated for a second, knowing that her definition of 'idea' was drastically different from Claire's.   
  
" What's that, Claire? "  
  
" You can pack your stuff tonight and spend the night at our house. " Claire said, " so you don't have to wake up so early. Beccy, you should do the same, we can have like, a sleepover-type thing, just us girls. We can be in High School again! " the younger Redfield finished with a smile.  
  
" Can I sleep with you guys too? " Carlos asked jokingly. He recieved both high-five and some laughs from both Leon and Chris.  
  
Three french fries, a straw, and a burger wrapper hit Chico in the head as all three girls rejected him.  
  
" I'm scared already. " Chris started. " I can barely handle Claire, let alone all three of you. "  
  
" Don't worry, it's only for one night, bro. And besides, Jill can sleep beside you after you both have- "  
  
Chris stepped on her foot while Jill kicked her in the shins of the same foot. The two partners gave each other a high five, after using the same trick they had pulled on Barry too many times to count. Barry was too old to remember what to do when Chris stomped on his foot.   
  
" We should leave now, then, Claire, before it gets too late. You can go with me to my house, I can pack up, then we'll go to your house and I can spend the night there. "  
  
" And I'll go to Bec's and help her pack up, then meet up with you guys back home. " Chris said.  
  
" Okay! Let's go! This oughta be fun! " Beccy said enthusiastically.   
  
The team threw away their garbage, said their goodbyes, and promised to meet the next morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
'-indicates a character's thoughts, double quotes indicates what a character says.  
  
Well there's Chapter Five!!! BUM BUM BUM! Please read and review, hope you guys all enjoyed it. Tell me what you guys think! Sorry that it's a little short, I promise the next chapter'll be a lot longer. Hope you guys enjoy it. What will happen on the road trip? Tune in next time, Same Fan-Time, Same Fan-Site, Same Fan-Author!  
  
  
  
AND THE QUOTES OF THE DAY ARE:  
  
"The man that removed a mountain began by removing small stones."  
-a fortune cookie  
  
"There are only two rules for success:  
1. Never tell everything you know.  
2. See #1."  
-Bill Cosby  
  
"People say it's best to die for your country ( in a war ), but they obviously don't know that the point of war is to make the poor bastard die for HIS country."  
-Theodore Rosevelt  
  
"We are drowning in information, being hungry for knowledge."  
-John Naisbitt 


	7. Forever Chapter Six

Forever  
-chapter six  
  
  
  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes,  
And all that surrounds you,  
Are secrets and lies,  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone,  
The one you should call,   
Was standing here all along.  
  
And I will take,  
You in my arms,  
And hold you right were you belong,  
Till the day my life is though,  
This i promise you...  
  
  
-N'Sync, " This I Promise You "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Truth or Dare? "  
  
" Dare. "  
  
" Dare you....hmmm......dare you to...what do you think, Bec?"  
  
" I dunno...just keep it clean, Claire...we gotta get to sleep guys, we wake up early t'morrow. "  
  
" I got a dare!"  
  
Jill cringed.  
  
" Well? "  
  
" I dare you to go into Chris' room and bring back a pair of his underwear from his drawer."  
  
" What the-..Claire, this is childish. "  
  
" Come on, Jill, just 'cuz you're twenty-five doesn't mean you can't take a break now and then and act sixteen again. Besides, you're all lovey dovey with him now so you got nothing to lose... You're acting like an old lady, Jill! "  
  
Jill held back the urge to cause some bodily harm to the younger Redfield in some way, but she knew that it might cause some noise and possibly wake up Chris, who was already asleep in the next room. Three hours had passed since the team broke up at McDonald's, and since then Claire had accompanied Jill to her apartment to pack her things, and Chris to Rebecca's to do likewise. Now she was helping Beccy organise her belongings in Claire's room, where Beccy was to sleep, before going to sleep herself. Jill, after much bickering with both other girls and a rock-paper-scissors tournament, had won the opportunity to spend the night in the guest room of the Redfield house, away from both the younger girls.   
  
" Come on, Jill, you're gonna see his underwear one way or another-"  
  
Jill grabbed the closest pillow and threw it as hard as she could at Claire on the bed, who caught it and still wore that annoyingly happy smile that never once wasn't on her face. With the long nightshirt she wore and her ponytail neatly divided into two pigtails, the younger Redfield sibling looked more 12 years old than the 21 years she possessed.  
  
" So what is it between you two? Are you 'officially' together now? "  
  
" Yes..no, we aren- yes, well, in a way.....shut up, Claire. "  
  
" Come on, I'll know one way or another so it's best to tell me straight up."  
  
" Jill's right, Claire, if she doesn't want to tell you about Chris then you should just leave her alone and respect her privacy... " Beccy said.  
  
' You can always count on Beccy. '  
  
Jill slapped Beccy a high-five. Beccy was always there to rely on, and though she was about the same age as Claire in both Chris and Jill's minds she was infinitely more mature than Claire could ever be. Claire could be very caring and sensitive when she wanted to, but unlike Beccy, she only rarely showed that side. Beccy began to speak.   
  
" ...unless she wants to....is he a good kisser? "  
  
Jill gave Bec a soft push.   
  
" Well...yes...of course..his lips, his...shut up! I'm goin' to sleep! " Jill said, as she got up and began to stomp to the door to Claire's bedroom. Claire and Beccy both called after her to keep her inside, but she ignored their calls and closed Claire's bedroom door behind her. She leaned against it, enjoying the fresh air and absence of twenty one year olds that were the better personality traits of the Redfield hallway. She buried her face in her hands, rubbing her eyelids for a second, and was about to leave to go to her guest room when a familiar, deep, voice interrupted her.  
  
  
" Am I a good kisser? "   
  
...Chris said, casually, as Jill spun around and found him leaning against his bedroom door, which was at the far end of the hall. He had a glass of milk in his hand, the other in his pocket, and that familiar smile on his handsome features. Currently Chris wore checkered baggy pajamas and an equally large white sleeveless t-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the chest. His ankle was taped up tightly with athlete's tape, to prevent it from getting any worse. Just by the way Chris was looking at her, Jill swore she would melt. Suddenly she was very aware of what she looked like to him.   
  
She was wearing only a baby blue long nightshirt that reached only to mid-thigh, revealing a lot of her long, creamy legs. It was fairly tight, showing off the highly agreeable curves of her body. No make up whatsoever, her hair in a complete mess, but Chris was certain she was obviously the most beautiful girl he had ever met.  
  
' And she's in love with me..'  
  
" You surprised me, Chris. " The surprised look that crossed her features suddenly changed into a sly smile. She slowly moved up to Chris and put her hands on his chest, then gave him a quick, friendly kiss on the lips. As she did so it took her a split second to move her hand down his arm and steal his glass of milk, then turned around so her back was facing him. She took a gulp and looked back at Chris.  
  
" Screw you and your kissing, got milk? "   
  
He responded with a small laugh and slipping his arms around her, and she leant back against him, enjoying the warmth of his body behind hers. Together they just stood there, staring at an empty hallway in front of them.  
  
" How'd you get so good at stealing things? "  
  
" It's not all that hard when the person you're stealing from is as dumb as you are, Chris. " She said with a smile, taking another gulp.   
  
He responded by putting a finger to her lips, and she half-turned so she was facing him, with her back still pressed against him.   
  
" Shh...let's go in my room, " he said in a whisper, " Claire and Beccy'll hear. "  
  
" Okay, lover..." Jill responded softly, trying her best to sound seductive, catching on to Chris' intentions. Her hand moved to open the door they were both leaning on, not once taking her eyes off Chris'. After Chris was in the room she remained in the hall, quickly took the last gulp of milk, and tossed him the empty glass which he caught. He stood there, with a surprised expression on his features, which soon turned into a smile as he realised she had foiled his plan.  
  
" Like hell I'm sleeping with you, Redfield. " she grabbed the door and closed it, leaving Chris imprisoned inside his own room. As soon as she did so she turned around and leaned on his bedroom door, then she sighed. Less than four inches away, Chris was doing the same, leaning on his door.   
  
" At least....not yet. " they both said softly.  
  
After a few more seconds of contemplating the eventful day both S.T.A.R.S. veterans went to sleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
" Goddamnit, Chico. "  
  
" What, Chris? "  
  
" You really need to bring that umbrella wherever you go? "  
  
" Aye, de sun can do some crazy things if you ain't under some kinda protection, and protection from the sun is wat dis umbrella is for."  
  
" I said it once, I'll say it again; that's what hats, visors, and sunscreen's for. "  
  
" I said it once, I'll say it again; de hair is what makes de man, senor. "  
  
" Good call. "  
  
Chris took the now-familiar looking blue and white umbrella off Carlo's hands and then put it on top of the already overflowing trunk of the Pathfinder. The sun had begun it's war to take back the dark night sky, birds were already singing the first verses of their daily song, and slowly the lights on the Redfield block were beginning to light up as Chris finally managed to pack the umbrella in the trunk. His wrist watch beeped a small cry. Chris took a glance at it.  
  
" 5:56. Leon's got four minutes to get here. "  
  
" Give him ten more minutes, bro. " Claire said in defense for Leon. She leant on the side of the car, tying her hair back into it's usual ponytail. She wore a blue shirt not unlike the one Jill wore the day before, but in typical Claire fashion she pulled up the end of the shirt and tied it off so it showed off a bit more skin. Finishing the outfit was a small orange vest and khaki cargo shorts that were just slightly longer than a pair of underwear.   
  
" Aren't you cold? " Chris asked.  
  
" Naw, I'm cool. Whaddabout you?"  
  
Chris' brows furrowed following the irony of her last sentence, after he realised he himself was wearing a sleeveless Nike shirt and wide-leg carpenter jeans. He was about to correct her when a pair of bright headlights shone in his eyes. Chris, Carlos, and Claire both shielded their eyes from Leon's car's lights. A disheveled, messy Leon Kennedy stepped out of the convertible, shirt half-buttoned up and a half-eaten bagel in his mouth.   
  
" Swfoory I'm fate! " he managed to get out past the bagel.  
  
..Claire moved to him and began to button up his shirt, while at the same time kissing him good morning. Chris, happy to relieve himself of the vision of Leon and his sister liplocking, moved to the front door of his house to see how Jill and Beccy were doing and inform them of the fact Leon had arrived.  
  
" Jill! Beccy! Leon's here! Let's move! "  
  
Beccy appeared in the foyer several seconds later, tying a red bandanna around her chocolate hair, dressed in tear-away track pants and a short red t-shirt. Like Leon, she had an item of food in her mouth, in her case a salt cracker.  
  
" Where's Jill? " Chris asked, eager to leave before the morning rush hour began. Beccy took her cracker out of her mouth and was about to respond.   
  
" Jill's right here! " Jill said, as she suddenly appeared from the stairs leading to the second floor. She had a short navy skintight sleeveless shirt she as putting on but was only half accomplished the feat, as she jumped the last couple of stairs and finished pulling down the shirt over her flat stomach. She tied off the drawstring of the pair of baggy low-slung khaki cargo pants she was wearing, then bent to tie her shoes. Chris noticed that she was showing off a bit more of her midriff today, and wondered if it was because of yesterday's events, but he dismissed the thought when Jill opened her mouth to speak.  
  
" Jesus! Can't a girl put on a top before going into the public? "  
  
" You can walk out here naked for all I care. " Chris responded with a smile.  
  
Jill finished tying the shoe and then moved to Chris, then pushed him in the shoulder playfully. She kissed him good morning lightly on the cheek, then moved out to the driveway where the other four would-be road trippers were waiting. Chris took the blue puffy vest off a coat rack, put in on, took one last look into his house to make sure everything was okay, then closed the door and locked it shut behind him.   
  
Leon had cleaned himself up, albeit with Claire's help, and was sitting in his car with Claire in the passenger's seat. The top was down on his convertible and both it's passengers were looking intently at a map Leon had spread in front of him. Claire was pointing at something at the map when Chris moved up.  
  
" Ready to leave? " the older Redfield asked.  
  
" Sure. I'll lead, " Leon said, " I know a shortcut. "   
  
" Alrighty...your 'shortcut' better not end up with us having to ask directions, Leon. " Chris said, as he moved away and motioned to Carlos, Beccy, and Jill to get into the Pathfinder.  
  
He left the convertible and took the driver's seat in the Pathfinder, as Carlos climbed in front with him, and Beccy and Jill took their customary places in the back. Chris pulled out a sheet of looseleaf paper from his vest where he had scribbled the directions to the cabin on the night before, and handed it to Carlos.  
  
" Can I trust you to navigate for me? "  
  
" You know it, Chris. "  
  
" Did anyone forget anything? "  
  
" Naw. " all three passengers responded in unison.  
  
" Last call! "  
  
" Just go, senor. "  
  
" Alrighty. "  
  
After Leon pulled away from the driveway Chris put the SUV in reverse and the mini-vacation began.  
  
***  
  
....all the women who independent  
  
" Throw your hands up at me!! "  
  
....all the women who crop the dollars  
  
" Throw your hands up at me!! "  
  
....all the honeys who make the money  
  
" Throw your hands up at me!! "  
  
....Jill and Beccy shouted at the top of their lungs, waving their hands in the cabin of the Pathfinder, in response to the well-sung verses of Destiny's Child. Twelve minutes into their trip and Beccy had sweet-talked Carlos into putting her personal mix of music into the CD player.   
  
It was a decision both Carlos and Chris regretted since then.  
  
" Girl I didn't know you could get down like that! "  
  
...Jill and Beccy half-shouted half-sung, at the top of their lungs, a sharp contrast to the well-executed notes of the three girls of Destiny's Child. Both of the young women exploded into laughter. Carlos had both hands pressed to his ears, trying in vain to block out the horrendous singing of the girls in the back seat. Chris, who had one hand occupied with the steering wheel and the other pressed to his ear, was faring slightly worse than Carlos was.   
  
" Charlie, how your angels get down like that? "  
  
Both the young men in the front seats that the women in the back seats could dance much better when they wanted to, but instead they were shouting/shrieking out of the intention of driving both men crazy.   
  
" Can we change the song? " Chris asked, having to raise his voice over a solo Beccy was trying to perform.  
  
" Change that and I'll never let you touch me again! " Jill retorted, once again having to raise her voice over Beccy's screeching.   
  
Chris was immediately silenced for the rest of the song. Carlos, unable to do anything else, was also silenced. They both sat there, trying to endure the rest of what seemed like a song that would never end.  
  
  
***  
  
" Why is it that I had a feeling this would happen? "  
  
" Shut up, Chris, I was sure this was the right way...I knew I should've taken a right at Alberqerque."  
  
Leon stared blankly at the map he had laid down on the hood of his convertible, as the team had pulled over at a rest stop next to a river and taken the opportunity for a break. Carlos and Beccy had already begun a friendly game of poker on a picnic table and Claire was looking for a drink to steal from the cooler Leon had brought along. They all knew that it would be some time until Leon found out where to go next.  
  
" Admit it, we're lost, Leon. " Jill added, with a hint of frustration thrown in. She was leaning on Chris' shoulder, staring at the same map.   
  
" Jus' gimme a sec, I'll find out how to get there. "  
  
Chris and Jill both sighed and turned away, and walked to the picnic table Beccy and Carlos were sitting on.   
  
" What are yall playing? " Jill asked.  
  
" You know the rules, Jill, when you go on vacation it's a rule to play one game, and one game only. " Beccy said, as a sly smile appeared on her face.  
  
" And what would that be? " Chris asked.  
  
" Strip poker, senor. " Carlos finished.  
  
" Hah! Like hell I'm taking my clothes off. " Jill commented.  
  
" I'm with Jill. Taking her clothes off is something I should do. " Chris joked.  
  
Jill landed a shot to Chris' kidneys with a right fist, and Chris took a couple of steps when suddenly he felt the sharp pain of his sprained ankle shoot up his leg and the foot give way. The young man bent and clutched his leg with a grimace, as Jill realised the error of her ways and knelt beside him. She slipped his arm over her shoulders, and pulled him up.  
  
" Oh my God...sorry! We should re-tape that ankle, I have some tape in the back seat." she apologised.  
  
" Just make sure my seat ain't all wet and sticky when we get going again! " Beccy joked. Chris and Jill both shot her a look and decided to ignore the comment.  
  
" It's okay...God, this looks like it's gonna be a painful relationship. " Chris answered, as Jill and himself began to limp over to the Pathfinder where Jill had brought a roll of tape just in case, as Beccy and Carlos continued on their game. Jill thought of doing some more bodily harm to Chris after his last comment, but decided not to.  
  
' You've done enough damage, girl. '  
  
Jill opened the back door with a free hand and Chris hopped in, albeit slowly, using his strong leg. Jill moved around the vehicle to get to the other door, and opened it, climbing in herself in the back seat. Opening a med-kit Beccy had brought along, she picked out a roll of tape. Chris had removed his shoe, and Jill picked up the leg and placed it on her lap.  
  
" Goddamit, Chris, would it kill you to find some matching socks? "  
  
" Are you gonna tape the ankle or what? "  
  
" Okay, okay. " Jill said, as she removed the blue and grey sock from Chris' foot. She found the open part of the tape and began, slowly, to tape up his ankle. She began at the ball of his foot and worked up to the ankle, as Beccy had once shown her. Chris wasn't moving, he just leaned against the door to the back seat and another smile appeared on his face.   
  
' Goddammit...she's...she's.....Jill...'  
  
A stray lock of hair swept into Jill's eyes, and she was about to brush it behind her ear, when Chris leaned forward and did it for her, carefully taking the strands of chocolate hair and brushing it back behind her ear. She smiled back at him, her cheeks suddenly making a tilt towards the red color spectrum.  
  
" Thanks..." she managed to get out.  
  
Chris merely nodded at her, with that sly smile on his face. For several seconds Jill looked straight into his eyes, maybe pondering something, but she continued on Chris' ankle and within several seconds she was done. She ripped the end of the tape off and placed it back into the med-kit.  
  
" All done! " she stated.  
  
" I see. What can I do to repay you? "  
  
That sly smile was still on his face. Jill caught on to why it was there. She drew closer to Chris and rested her head on his shoulder. She put her arms around his waist, so they were both lying down on the back seat.  
  
" What is the obesession you have with my shoulder? "  
  
Jill socked him a hard one in the stomach.  
  
" Shaddup. "  
  
" Sorry...You know I'm just kiddin' with ya now. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
Chris began to stroke her hair lightly. He moved down to place a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. Jill smiled up at him, then gave him a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
" What was that for? " Chris asked.  
  
" For everything. For yesterday. "  
  
Chris' smile widened, remembering the fruitful events of the previous day. Eyes met, blue sapphires meeting Chris' hazel eyes. He put his hand to her chin, slowly tilted her face up, then slowly moved his face to hers until their lips finally met. Jill accepted the kiss lovingly, moving herself closer to Chris and placing a soft hand on his cheek. Chris was surprised when he felt Jill's tongue crawl slowly, softly into his lips and mouth, and he returned the favor, doing likewise.  
  
For several long minutes the couple expressed their feelings towards each other through their kiss. They both forgot about the road trip and Leon getting them lost. Only Chris and Jill existed, and both knew that this was the way they wanted it to be.   
  
Chris' hand moved down to Jill's bare stomach, caressing it softly and tenderly, as they both continued to kiss. Feeling a bit more adventurous, he moved the edge of the shirt up, revealing more of her soft skin to his hands, moving the shirt further up her body, until it reached just under her breasts. Jill felt this and made a soft sound into the kiss, as if to encourage Chris to go on.   
  
" HEY GUYS! I KNOW WHERE TO GO NOW! I WAS LOOKING AT THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN! "   
..Leon yelled. In the back seat of the now steamy Pathfinder, Chris and Jill both groaned. Leon couldn't have picked a worse time to grow some brain cells.   
  
Jill broke the kiss and smiled up at Chris, who wore somewhat of a "i-can't-believe-what-just-happened" look on his handsome features. She regretfully disengaged herself from his arms, pulled her shirt down to full length, and opened the door and hopped out of the Pathfinder. She smiled a sly smile at Chris and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
" Maybe some other time, lover. "  
  
Chris could do nothing but curse his luck as everyone began to pack up and get ready to continue the road trip.   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
' = indicates a character's thoughts, double quotes indicates what a character says.  
  
Well there's chapter six! I apologise that I didn't get it out earlier than I could have, I just wanted to make sure everything was just right. I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who reviewed my work. Your input's given me a lot more confidence in my work. Look forward to Chapter Seven, within a week or so tops. Same Fan-Time, same Fan-Author, same Fan-Site!  
  
AND THE QUOTES OF THE DAY ARE:  
  
" Never frown 'cuz you never know who's fallen in love with your smile. "  
-May Dela Cruz  
  
" Every strike has a possible counterstrike. "  
- Itsacon, Portent Forums  
  
" Don't be afraid to close your eyes and dream, but then open them and see. "  
- Sean "Puffy" Combs  
  
" When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, then throw it at the people to gave you the lemons and take the oranges you asked for in the first place. "  
-Brigham Wang  



	8. Forever Chapter Seven

Forever  
-chapter seven  
  
  
  
I will never find another lover,  
Sweeter than you, sweeter than you,  
And I will never find another lover,  
More precious than you, more precious than you,  
Girl you are...the only one, my everything  
And for you this song I sing  
  
All my life,  
I pray for someone like you,  
And I thank God,  
That I finally find you,  
All my life,  
I pray for someone like you,  
And I hope that you,  
Feel the same way too...  
  
-K-ci and JoJo, "All My Life"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There she is, amigos! De mansion on de beach itself! "  
  
A wrong turn, uncountable washroom stops, a "desperate" craving for McChickens on the part of Leon and Carlos, even more "rest" stops, some "essential shopping" on the part of the girls at assorted malls along the way, and eight hours since their departure brought the six road-trippers to the cabin. It was supposed to be a two hour trip.   
  
Now the team was exhausted, but still they found the strength to stumble out of the two cars and look upon the house.  
  
At least half the S.T.A.R.S. members expected a dilapitated old shack, but were pleasantly surprised at the very beautiful and very posh chateau in front of them. Tall fir trees and a view overlooking the calm blue ocean, with wide windows and an overall mansion-like appearance were some of the welcoming characteristics of the two storey house. It was nestled in between equally expensive houses, and, much to the relief of Leon, a McDonalds was not more than two blocks away down the coastline.  
  
" Sweet merciful bejeezus, Carlos. How the hell can someone related to you possibly afford something like this??? "  
  
...Leon commented. He was rewarded for his comment with a sharp jab to the ribs. " She ain't related to me, my friend.   
  
" Dis is de abode of one Elena Dela Cruz, a fairly wealthy and very successful medical scientist who jus' happens, " Carlos said, after a glance at the waiting team, " who just happens to be my mother's second cousin's best friend, meaning dat she ain't related to me. And here she comes now! "  
  
" Sweet merciful Je-" Leon began, as he felt his jaw become roughly equal to his belt. He couldn't finish when Claire stomped down hard on his foot.  
  
" It's wrong to use God's name in vain. " She retorted, although they both knew that she didn't want him gawking at other woman who had just appeared in front of them.  
  
A very slim woman of about twenty five, whom the team assumed to be one Elena Dela Cruz, stepped out of the doorway to the mansion that was her house. Dressed in a pink buisness suit and a miniskirt that had a rather long and wide slit up it's side, and a pink sombrero that had, yes, a pink feather along the side. On any other woman the attire would have been completely distasteful, but for some bizarre reason the outfit not only matched her, but made her more beautiful.  
  
She walked over to Carlos and greeted him, kissing him on both cheeks before giving him a friendly hug.   
  
" Aye, Carlos! Como estas? Son estos sus amigos? (1)" She spoke with a fairly noticable accent, perhaps indicating that she had just recently come to the country.  
  
" Si, senora, " He took her hand and slowly guided her to where the rest of the team had lined up in front of the house, " Dis is Leon Kennedy..."  
  
" Ho...Ho....Hola, Elena. " Leon managed to get out past his mouth.  
  
" Dis is Claire..."   
  
" Hello, Elena. " She said, offering up that trademark smile along with it.  
  
" Dis is Jillian...."  
  
" Buenos dias, Elena. " She also offered, following with a stern look at Carlos for using her full name.   
  
" Dis is Chris...."  
  
" Buenos d-dia...dias, Elena. " He stammered out, shakily offering a handshake, which Elena took. Jill noticed the stammering. " Como estas? " He added, wracking his brain, trying to remember the small bits of spanish he learned from high school.  
  
" Ah, muy bien, Chris. Agradable satisfacerle! (2) "  
  
Chris merely nodded, smiling. He had no idea what she had just said.   
  
" And dis, dis is Rebecca. "  
  
" Ah, si!, " Elena began, " Carlos has tell me lots of you. "  
  
" Oh.." Beccy started, surprised. Chris glanced over and realised that her cheeks had rapidly begun to transform cherry red. " Has...has he? "  
  
" Si! He tell me dat- "  
  
" Heh heh! " Carlos immediately took his mother's second cousin's best friend's hand and immediately led her away towards her waiting automobile, eager to change the subject and keep his secrets between Elena and himself. " So where are you going? " He asked her.  
  
" Voy a Vancouver (3), Carlos. Cuidado de la toma de la casa. (4)"  
  
" Si, senora. Tenga un buen viaje. (5)"  
  
" Si! Adios, Carlos' amigos! "  
  
The young woman waved a goodbye, then removed the keys from the small bag she was carrying and used them to open the Mercedes Benz she was standing beside. She stepped in.  
  
" Adios! "  
  
Promptly the young woman hopped in, started the car, pulled out of the driveway and began on her destination, apparently trusting Carlos and five other men and women she barely knew to take care of her house for a week.  
  
" De house is ours, dudes! " Carlos proclaimed.  
  
The team began to unload their belongings from the trunk of Chris' Pathfinder, while Leon and Claire began to unload from Leon's convertible. Jill caught a hold of Chris' arm, which was presently engaged in removing the ever-present blue and white umbrella from the top of the heap in the back of the Pathfinder.  
  
" I saw the way you looked at her. " She said, with a somewhat small yet noticable frown on her lips, as she reached into the back seat to get her shoulderbag, along with some other miscellaneous items she had bought during an "essential shopping" excursion.  
  
" And? "  
  
" How come you never speak spanish for me? "  
  
" Umm...'cuz you're not spanish? "  
  
Jill punched him a hard one in the kidneys.  
  
" Oww! God! Why do you feel this need to keep hurting me in some way? " Chris answered, sarcastically, rubbing the spot Jill had punched. It didn't hurt, but he still wanted to put up an act and make like it did.  
  
" Because it reduces my stress level. "  
  
" Is this the entire basis of our relationship? I'm your punching bag slash stress squeze ball? "  
  
" Pretty much. Until we break up, that is. "  
  
" Whoa, who says we're breaking up? " He took Jill by the arm and drew her close, his expression suddenly morphing into a meaningful smile. " You know you're all that's in my mind right now. "  
  
" I know..." She admitted, giving Chris a light kiss on the cheek. Her smile returned as well, much to Chris' relief.  
  
" Now unload this while I go after Elena, she can't have gotten far. "  
  
Jill punched him again.  
  
***  
  
" I call this room! "  
  
...Claire declared. Much to the chagrin of the rest of the team, she had chosen the room with the best view overlooking the beach and the ocean in front of the house. She dropped her bags, immediately dashed to the room and took a look around, then fell into the bed, apparently ready to take a nap.   
  
" Whoa! It's like a fucking mansion! " She commented, stating what seemed to be obvious. Beccy, intruiged, as they all were, by the house, laid her bags to rest and followed her into the room.  
  
" Whoa...for once, Claire, I agree. "  
  
" How many rooms does this thing have, Carlos? " Leon asked, who was, like the rest of the team, marvelling at the sheer size and beauty of the house. Hardwood floors and simple yet elegant furniture graced the living room in which he, Chris, Carlos, and Jill now stood.  
  
" Three bedrooms, a guest room, two washrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, two living rooms, a rec room, and a library. " Carlos replied. He evidently had been here before, as he casually moved into the kitchen that was attatched to the living room and poured himself a glass of water, as if he had lived in the house his entire life.  
  
" I call another bedroom! " Beccy declared, emerging from Claire's room to pick up her bags. She dashed up the nearby stairs to the second floor to find a room of her own in which to spend the next week.   
  
" Me too! " Leon followed, dashing off and taking the bedroom next to Claire's.   
  
" Looks like I have the last bedroom, amigos. " Carlos picked up his bags and umbrella, and began up the stairs to where Rebecca had already chosen the last remaining bedroom.  
  
" Hey! What about us!? " Jill questioned, " Me and Chris? "  
  
" Oh..." Carlos said under his breath. Obviously the math hadn't yet added up with Carlos, how he had invited five friends with only three beds between them. " Well...you can, you can use de couch. " He continued to walk up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
" Hey, you stop right there, mister. " Jill scolded, while Chris shied away and sat down on the leather couch in the living room they were presently standing in. Jill was using language his mother used. He shuddered at the thought of comparing Jill and his mother, then shoved the potentially frightening thought out of his head and opened his backpack, then pulled out the issue of PSM he had purchased at a mall the girls had so insisted in stopping at. It would be a while before the matter was resolved, he knew. He had seen Jill and Carlos go at it before.  
  
' Nice...Can't wait for Metal Gear 2 to come out....'  
  
" I didn't come all this way to sleep in a goddamn couch, Carlos. "   
  
" Well, maybe you should be grateful dere's a house here in de first place. "  
  
" Look, find me a bed to sleep on, alright? Before I tear you a new- "  
  
" If it pains you dat much you can sleep beside me tonight. "  
  
" I'd rather sleep with a goddamn Tyrant, jackass. "  
  
" Quiet, Jill. Besides, when you finish sixty-nining Chris you fall asleep fast. "  
  
Jill kicked him in the shins.  
  
" Oww! Why you need to be hurting males every couple of seconds? Dis is gonna be a painful relationship fer you, Chris. "  
  
Chris absently gave him a thumbs up, his eyes not once leaving his magazine. He was reading through a review of The Bouncer for his Playstation 2.  
  
" Look, I'm sleeping on that couch, but only for today, you hear? " Jill stated.  
  
" Don worry! By tomorrow night Leon be screwing Claire so hard..you can use his room, he'll share Claire's. " Carlos suggested.  
  
" Alright...just for tonight. " Jill finally agreed, slumping her shoulders.   
  
She moved to where Chris was reading and flopped down next to him, after dropping her bags and removing her shoes. She took a pillow from the couch, placed it on Chris' lap and placed her head on it, lying down on the couch, resting tired legs on the soft cushons. She closed her eyes, exhausted, as they all were, from the grueling trip. Chris smiled at her and stroked her hair softly, lulling her to sleep, dropping the magazine for a second to bend and kiss her softly on her forehead. She smiled appreciatively, looking with thoughtful eyes up at Chris, who began to speak.   
  
" Have a good nap. "  
  
" You too. You should catch some sleep, you're probably the most tired, driving us all the way up here without any breaks. "  
  
" Yeah...I probably will, once I get sleepy enough. "  
  
" Good afternoon, Chris. "  
  
" Good afternoon to you too. You want me to sing a lullaby? "  
  
" I would, but I'm afraid of you waking up the rest of the guys. "  
  
Chris smirked, but it turned to a smile when Jill smiled up at him.  
  
' That smile can melt diamonds. '   
  
" I don't want dat couch all sticky and wet tomorrow, eh? " Carlos added. The couple turned to see Carlos, holding the cup of water he had produced from the kitchen, taking a sip. " Go on, Gawd, dis is better dan Days of Our Lives! "  
  
Chris and Jill both bolted up to cause some bodily harm to Carlos in some way, but their " friend " had already darted up the stairs to the second floor and into his chosen bedroom, eluding their grasp.   
  
The couple returned to the couch. Within seconds the entire team was asleep, taking naps, snoring softly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Like they had for everyday of his life, Chris Redfield's eyes slowly opened as he awoke from a restful nap. He absently moved a hand up to rub his eyes, then stretched his arms, reaching for the ceiling. He was about to stretch his legs, but couldn't.  
  
' Oh my God...I can't feel my legs...'  
  
Chris glanced down to find Jill still asleep on her back, her head resting on the pillow she had placed on his lap, her chocolate hair cascading down her head like water fell down a waterfall. She snored softly, her chest rising and falling just as softly as lungs took in air, then let them out, repeating the process over and over as she had for every couple of seconds of her twenty five years.  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
He pondered how in the space of a mere two days his life had been changed so drastically. There was a time, too long a time, when he thought Umbrella and it's requirements would take away his chances for having a time such as this. Now, things seemed to look up for the young man. The furure looked bright. Jill Valentine was officially in love with him, his friends and himself were healthy and happy, and he had managed to get his hands on an elusive Playstation 2.   
  
' Life is good...especially the Playstation 2...'  
  
Jill began to stir under him. Eyes flashed open and closed just as rapidly, as her eyes began to adjust light and to the surroundings around her. She moved a hand up to her face and rubbed her closed eyelids and looked up to see Chris looking straight at her, the corners of his mouth raised in the smile that had dominated her thoughts for the last couple of days, and, she realised, for the last couple of years.  
  
" Hmm...hey, love. "  
  
" Hey. Awake? "  
  
Jill regarded him silently, his question going in one ear and out the other. She admired the curves of his face, his thoughtful eyes, nose, his hair, and that smile that had so entranced her.  
  
" Jill? "  
  
" Hmm? "  
  
" You've been staring at me for like, the last ten seconds, you okay? "  
  
" Oh, yeah...how do I know you haven't been staring at me the entire time I was asleep? "  
  
" I wasn't, I was asleep for like five minutes, but the rest, yeah, I was staring at you. "  
  
Jill smiled.   
  
" Hmm...you're so sweet. "  
  
" I know. I'm humble, too. "  
  
' Funny, Sweet, and Caring....Crazysexycool. '  
  
" Crazysexycool..." she mumbled softly to herself, her brain not registering that her mouth had actually said the words out loud.  
  
" 'Scuse me? "  
  
" Hmm? "  
  
" You just said something. "  
  
" What? Oh..oh my God, I said that out loud?? " She blushed, suddenly aware of her slip up, " It was nothing. "  
  
" Okay...I can't feel my legs, Jill. "  
  
" Oh, sorry! " she said, suddenly aware that she had been lying on Chris' lap for god knows how many hours. She sat up on the couch next to him, taking his hand into hers, and, for the first time in her life, she examined his hand. His knuckles, his fingers, his nails. This was a hand that had saved innumerable lives, herself included. A hand that had seen more destruction and decay than many people would ever see. She would do her best to see that it also saw prosperity and love.  
  
Jill took his hand in both of hers, her soft fingers giving him a soft massage. She did so for awhile, until Chris took his free hand and placed it on her chin, drawing her face to his for a kiss. Jill let go of his hand and drew both her hands around his neck softly, Chris taking his hand and putting them around her slim waist, caressing the bare, creamy skin of her stomach and her back, again thanking Jill through his thoughts for wearing a short top in the first place. He cherished every moment, enjoying the warmth of her body and her chest pressed against his.   
  
They both relaxed into the kiss, as their lips interlocked. Jill, as always, took initiative, and slowly slid her tounge unto Chris', inviting his out to play. Chris, not one to refuse such an offer, accepted and did likewise.   
  
They continued the kiss, making out akin to a couple of seventeen year olds in the back of a movie theatre. Finally they broke the kiss, and sat there, merely looking deep into each other's eyes, as if conveying emotions inexpressable by the English language. Jill softly placed her head on Chris' chest, and he leaned back, so they were both leaning on the soft leather of the couch, with her in his arms. He stroked her hair, her head just underneath his chin, each enjoying the warmth that the other's body brought. Chris couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't because he didn't want Jill in his arms or because he was holding her in an uncomfortable way...  
  
He broke the silence. He was too uncomfortable, and Jill had to know how he felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm hungry. "   
  
  
  
  
  
...He said, admitting the obvious, at least to himself. He hadn't eaten since Carlos' last craving for McChickens had come to the surface, and even then he wasn't completely filled. Jill giggled softly, expecting him to say something of a more sexual nature, but instead he remained honest and admitted that his stomach was getting the better of him. Honesty is hard to find in a man, she noted.  
  
" So it is true that the way to a man's heart is though his stomach, huh? " She said, her arms still wrapped around his neck, his likewise around her waist.  
  
" Yeah, I guess. "  
  
" Fine, " she said, as she disengaged herself from his arms, " I'll go make you a sandwich, least I could do for letting me use you for a pillow again. Which you're pretty good at, I must say. "  
  
" Love you. " Chris admitted, half because he meant it, and half in thanks for her getting up to make him a snack.  
  
" Love you too. " Jill said, drawing him close for a short kiss. She stood up, and began towards the kitchen to fix him the sandwich.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
(1) - Are these your friends?  
(2)- Nice to meet you!  
(3)- Where I live!  
(4)- Take care of the house.  
(5)- Have a nice trip!  
  
' - indicates a character's thoughts, double quotes indicates what a character says.  
  
Well there is Chapter Seven, I got that out faster than I thought I would. Please read and review! For those of you speculating that the "mansion" will end up a secret Umbrella facility and Elena is actually working for Umbrella, sorry, but that won't happen. Too cliche for me! Anyways, look towards the next chapter in a week or so! Same Fan-Site, Same Fan-Time, Same Fan-Author!  
  
AND THE QUOTES OF THE DAY ARE:  
  
Failure is merely an opportunity to start all over again with more experience.  
  
-Rob LeBlanc  
  
  
When one person dies, it is a tradegy.   
When a million people die, it is a statistic.  
  
-Joseph Stalin  
  
  
It takes:  
A second to get a crush on someone,  
A minute to be intruduced to someone,  
An hour to get to know someone,  
A month to befriend someone,  
A year to truly love someone,  
  
An eternity to forget about someone.  
  
-May Dela Cruz 


	9. Forever Chapter Eight

Forever  
-chapter eight  
  
  
The refrigerator light flickered on as Jill Valentine pulled open the fairly heavy handle to the fridge. It looked to be a very expensive and high-tech fridge, and Jill was pleasantly surprised to find that it contained a large amount of fresh food. Enough for the coming week, at least. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned it's contents, looking for suitable ingredients to make a sandwich. She smiled to herself when she came across a package of sliced salami and another of turkey.  
  
" Chris! Salami or turkey!?" she called.  
  
" Surprise me! " came the answer from the living room.  
  
" Always one for surprises..." she whispered to herself, a sly smile coming across her features.   
  
She stepped out, placed the meat and poultry on a counter, and returned to the fridge. Several more seconds of searching produced a tomato and some mayo, which joined the other ingredients on the counter. A glance at the pantry resulted in some pepper and a loaf of white bread, and finally Jill grabbed a knife off the drawer of utensils and began work on the sandwich.  
  
" I could go for one of those myself! "  
  
...came the voice of Beccy, who had suddenly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She was pulling her short hair back into a ponytail, with that trademark red bandanna that she was never for a moment without.   
  
" $4.50 please, ma'am." Jill answered, jokingly. Beccy smiled.  
  
" Hah! For a price like that, I'll make one myself, thanks! "   
  
Jill smiled, and handed her a finished turkey sandwich, which she had placed on a plate.  
  
" I'll make you one, jus' go out there and take this to Chris, will ya? "  
  
" Sure! Wow....he must be real good."   
  
" Whaddya mean? "  
  
" Well, why else would you be making him a sandwich? People are always hungry after sex, right? "  
  
...Beccy said, quickly taking the plate and dashing out into the living room where the ever hungry Chris sat, reading up on the newest Biodanger game, before Jill could get her hands on something to throw at her. She was still smiling when she reached Chris.  
  
" One turkey, tomato, and mayo sandwich, monsieur. " she said, trying in vain to sound like some french waitress. She was failing at it. Beccy bowed at the waist and presented the food with a single hand, the other tucked behind her back.  
  
" Ah, merci, miss. " Chris joined in, dropping the magazine on the coffee table, eager to take the plate off of Rebecca's hands.  
  
" $4.50 plus tip, mister. " Beccy said, smiling, flopping down on the couch next to him. She noticed the issue of PSM Chris had laid on the coffee table and took it, flipping through the pages until she came across a review of the newest Biodanger game. Next to Chris, Rebecca was the most into video games.   
  
" Biodanger: Code Betty (1)...that Christopherson Bluefield looks pretty hot...."  
  
...Beccy declared. Chris absently nodded. He didn't know what it was Rebecca had just said, as he was too busy digging into the sandwich. It was a welcome reprieve from the two days of McChickens and french fries he had just endured. Actually, he noted, any fresh, non-microwaved food is a welcome reprieve...  
  
" Linner is served! " Jill declared, as she appeared in the living room, with a plate in each hand. She presented one to Beccy, and kept the other for herself as she sat down on the inviting leather recliner next to the couch Chris and Beccy sat on. She pulled up the matching leather footrest, put her feet up, and began to dig in.  
  
" What the hell is 'Linner'?" Beccy inquired, inbetween bites of salami.  
  
" Well...its...its inbetween lunch and dinner, you know.....like brunch is inbetween breakfast and lunch, " Jill answered, " at least that's what they used to call it in my family. "  
  
Chris and Beccy exchanged glances.  
  
" So what are we gonna do today? It's only 6:30...we still got time to do something before the night's over." Beccy asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
" I dunno...." Jill began. Suddenly her eyes widened. " I got it! Remember that mall we passed on the way here? Let's go to that! "  
  
" Great idea! " Beccy agreed.  
  
" Aw come on..." Chris moaned. " We've stopped at every mall on the way here! Don't you guys ever get tired of shopping? Maybe we should-"  
  
" Chris, " Beccy explained, interrupting him, " asking if girls ever get tired of shopping is a lot like asking if the sky is blue, or if birds fly, or if the grass is green, or if Carlos has a nice ass...." she finished, taking the last bite of her sandwich and placing the plate on the coffee table, giving Jill a high five.  
  
" I highly doubt I'm gonna ask about another man's ass, but whatever. " Chris said, with a toss of his hand, " I'll never understand girls."  
  
" You seem to understand Jill pretty well."   
  
Chris took a glance at Jill. Eyes met, and heads nodded in understanding.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. Captain stomped down on Rebecca's foot, while his lieutenant kicked the young medic in the shins of the same foot. Beccy cried out in pain, while Chris and Jill slapped each other a high-five in congratulations. The infamous two foot shin kick had claimed another victim.   
  
" Ow! Now I know why Barry's got a bad leg! "  
  
Jill kept that smile of hers on her lips, as she gathered up all three plates.  
  
" You wanna go wash these with me in the kitchen? " she asked Chris, tossing her hair back and offering that smile, in what Beccy thought was a seductive invitation to engage in "dental cleaning" with her in the kitchen.  
  
" Love to...but I gotta check my e-mail, Barry said he'd send me the performance evaluations. You know those geeky guys that've been at the last couple of training sessions? They're from the U.N., and they've evaluated each one of us...."  
  
" Oh come on, you brought your laptop to a vacation? Do you ever relax? " Jill said, obviously wanting to continue what she and Chris had been up to before Chris' stomach got the better of him.  
  
" Well yeah...I'll be in the study! "  
  
" Alright, go check your mail. Beccy, come on, you can help me think of what to make for dinner. "  
  
The two young women, one of which was walking with a slight limp, moved away into the kitchen.  
  
Chris grabbed the bag that held his laptop, and headed up the stairs to find the study Carlos had mentioned.  
  
***  
  
" You have mail. " informed the distinctive female tone of his laptop, as he flipped it on and connected to his mail account.   
  
Chris sat in what he thought was a small but very cozy study, leaning back on a leather chair with his computer in front of him on a desk, a floor to ceiling window allowing the dimming horizon's light to shine on him, giving him a good view of the sunset at the same time. A several tall bookshelves with books the titles of which he couldn't pronounce stood proudly on one wall, while on the other ornate paintings of everything from an icecream cone to a coffee mug hung just as proudly. The wall to ceiling window displaying the sunset next to Chris, however, provided the best picture of all; the art of Mother Nature herself.  
  
Whatever Elena did for a living, it was certainly a well paying living.  
  
After several clicks the young man in the leather chair was presented with a list of as yet unopened mail. He scanned down the list and read out titles of the mail he had just recieved.  
  
" Playstation 2 News, New Shotgun Out Today, Final Fantasy Movie out Today...." he scanned through the inevitable junk mail until he finally found the two Barry had sent him, including the one he was looking for. " ahah! Special Tactics And Rescue Squad Tactical Performance Evaluation Reports...."  
  
A double click produced a list of familiar names.  
  
" Anderson, Lisa Katherine. Burton, Barry Louis. Chambers, Rebecca Elizabeth. Fernandez, Jose. Oliviera, Carlos Juan. Ah, Redfield, Christopher Darryl..." (2)  
  
***  
  
Chris' smile couldn't be any happier.   
  
Every sentence of his evaluation was a positive one, and he found himself reading out parts of it over and over to himself, congratulating himself each time.  
  
" Remains calm and controlled under pressure....Exhorts a strong aura of leadership...a very capable marksman...has a bright future ahead of him in the S.T.A.R.S.."  
  
Chris pumped his fist a couple of times and smiled. The years of training, discipline, and other work were finally paying dividends. Added to that the fact that he was happy, he had tons of friends, his sister was alive and well, and his newfound relationship with Jill, nothing seemed to be standing against him.  
  
" Everything's coming up Chris!" He said, raising his arms in a V for victory for emphasis, fingers pointing at the ceiling.  
  
The smiling man contemplated whether or not he should sneak a peak at the other's evaluations, but instead he decided against it, reasoning that he had to respect their privacy.   
  
He got up, and, still smiling, ran downstairs to let everyone else know how they did.  
  
***  
  
" Booyah! Leon Kennedy does it again! " Leon shouted, moments after reading his evaluation. Apparently it had been a good one for him. Like Chris, he began to read out some random compliments.  
  
" Very capable 2nd in command....excellent decision maker....all around good soldier...Hah! Damn right! " Leon pumped his fist and jumped up and down, looking like some High School football player who had just scored the winning touchdown for his team.  
  
After Leon had praised himself enough and deleted his evaluation, he passed the laptop over to Rebecca, who was next to read hers. The team had promised to delete their evaluations once they were done with theirs, so that no one but themselves would know how the United Nations had graded them. All six team members were outside, lying down on the soft sand of the beach, as the ocean waves sang a chorus of crashes against the shore, and the sun had once again begun to flee from the darkness of night. It was a beautiful sight, one fit to be framed and put up on a wall, as Chris had noticed from Elena's study minutes before.  
  
Claire enveloped Leon in a hug and a congratulatory kiss, causing the rest of the team to turn away in half disgust and half respect of their privacy. Like Leon, Carlos, and Chris, she too had recieved positive remarks, although hers came along with a negative remark for " rash decision making in the heat of combat." She remained happy on the whole though, much to the delight of the rest of the team. Having an angry Claire around was akin to diffusing a live bomb.  
  
One wrong comment and she'd explode.  
  
Several seconds later Rebecca joined the happiness, deleting her file and informing the rest of the team, happily, that the United Nations had found her a adept chemist, and an exceptional medic. Beccy left out the part questioning her courage in the heat of combat, but it was a small comment anyway and it was overall a positive report.   
  
" My turn! " Jill announced, happily taking the computer from Beccy's hands.   
  
Claire got up.  
  
" Let's go for a walk along the beach to celebrate! " she announced. Leon, always eager to be wherever Claire was present, hopped up and joined her. Carlos stood up, always one for any physical activity.  
  
" I'll go wit you guys, as long as we drop by McDonald's, I got a sudden craving for a McFlurry... "  
  
" Me too! " Beccy added.  
  
" Bro, you in? Ice cream? " the younger Redfield asked.  
  
" Naw...thanks...I'll catch up later with Jill maybe. "  
  
" 'Kay! " Claire acknowledged. A turn of a ponytail, and the four men and women headed down the beach. " Just make sure you clean up any bodily fluids you leave behind! "  
  
Chris immediately took off one of his sandals and threw it in her general direction. Claire dodged it with ease, and, with a smile, tossed it back to him as she jogged to catch up with the Leon, Carlos and Beccy. Chris could see that already Leon had engaged Carlos in a rock-skipping contest. Carlos had already gotten to four skips according to himself, and he could hear Leon contesting that the last skip didn't count, and the two amigos began yet another neverending debate.  
  
' Always in competition, these two...' he thought with a smile.  
  
He turned over to Jill, who had an intent look on her face as she focused on the screen in front of her, reading through it's contents.  
  
" Well? " he inquired, " is it good news? "  
  
Jill smiled, but Chris noticed it wasn't exactly her normal smile that was playing across her chiseled features. He knew her well enough to tell. This smile had a kind of alterior thought behind it, perhaps sleepiness or...  
  
...or sadness...  
  
She pressed a few keys, deleting the file, and shut the computer down. She closed it, and handed it to Chris, still with that sad smile across her lips. Chris noticed something.  
  
There was a glint in her eye.  
  
She had tears in her eyes.  
  
Chris realised that this, moment, was the first time he had seen those blue orbs, those blue eyes glisten with tears. Jill was normally so reserved. She let other feelings out, easily, such as love and kindness, but never before had tears been part of those feelings. Two days before, when she had confessed her feelings towards Chris, she had cried, but those where tears of happiness, happiness that finally the two had confessed that they loved each other. Now, he realised, she was crying out of sadness for the first time. She had kept her tears inside at her father's grave and at the destruction of her beloved Raccoon City, and now, here on some faraway, safe, secure beach, away from zombies or Tyrants of any sort, Chris refused to believe that these emotions were caused by some inconsequential report.  
  
Jillian Chelsea Valentine was crying not because she had lost some close comrade, or even because she had come close to losing her own life. She was crying because of a report. Chris felt emotionally closer to Jill than any other person in his life, and to see that single tear cascade halfway down a porcelain cheek before she rubbed it away drove a sword through his heart.   
  
Jill was his friend, his love, his angel, and to see her cry made him weak. He would spill blood for her and spill his own blood just to make her happy, and to see her tearful made Chris feel as if he had failed her in some abstract way.  
  
She got up, shakily, and began to speak. Chris was wordless.  
  
" I....I'm..sleepy, I'm........going to bed...good night, Chris. " she managed out, her voice shaking and unsure, as if speaking the words would cost her her life. Without any further word, she turned around and dashed towards the waiting form of the house, leaving Chris suddenly alone and confused.  
  
" Jill...."  
  
Chris was wordless.  
  
He got up and chased after her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
' indicates a character's thoughts, double quotes indicates what a character says.  
  
(1)-Code Betty! heheh  
(2)-I actually made the middle names up, Darryl is my middle name...if anyone actually knows the middle names of these guys please tell me so I can change it.  
  
  
Well BUM BUM BUM! First off I'd like to apologize for the long delay it took for me to get this out, but some things came up that demanded my attention and were out of my control. Anyway, what did yall think? Please review..I apologize that it's a lot shorter than the other chapters, but I'm already putting the finishing touches on chapter nine, expect that out soon, by wednesday at the latest.   
  
Much Love!   
  



	10. Forever Chapter Nine

Forever  
-chapter nine  
  
Can't believe, you wanna leave, me so cold,  
All I really, wanted was, to be with you,  
I can't imagine, ever living life without you,  
I'd do anything for you..  
  
Cuz I'm all turned out, I don't know what to do,  
I feel so down and out,  
Won't somebody tell me, anybody tell me,  
What love is all about,  
Girl you're driving me crazy,   
Can't you see baby,  
You can't leave me alone,  
I'd do anything for you,  
Anything for you...  
  
~112, "Anything"   
  
  
  
" Jill! Where are you!? What's wrong!? "  
  
...Chris called, upon opening the wide doors to Elena's house. Upon seeing that the living room didn't have his girlfriend in it, he rushed up the stairs to check the rooms there, after dropping his now unimportant laptop on the couch.  
  
Chris was shocked at the recent turn of events. He vividly recalled every detail; Jill's eyelashes fluttering up and down, trying in vain to keep in the tear that was on the very brim of her eyelid. Then, that single, solitary tear fall from her eye, and cascade down her cheek until finally she quickly wiped it away...  
  
...and all because of whatever it was that was on her evaluation.  
  
Chris refused to believe it. Whatever it was that was written about her, he knew Jill would have taken it positively. She had taken negative comments about combat decisions before, but she had always reacted to them with a smile and the promise to try to improve upon her shortcomings. And, for the most part, she did do her best to improve herself. Whatever it was that was written about her must have been some harsh words in order to drive someone such as Jill to tears.  
  
Thoughts about what those words might have been crossed Chris' mind as he reached the top of the stairs. Again he called for her.  
  
" Jill! Where are you? What's wrong? "  
  
He took a quick look inside Carlos' room, then Beccy's. No Jill, leaving only one room she could be in; the study.  
  
Chris moved towards the heavy wooden door to the study, his wracking his mind on what he might see or how Jill might have reacted to the report. He reached the door, and nervous hands reached the doorknob, then gave it a twist and opened the door.  
  
Jill stood on the far side of the room, her slender frame silhouetted against the now almost fully fallen sun. The floor to ceiling windows gave a panoramic view of the beach, giving a backdrop to the saddened woman. The bright orange of the dying sunlight framed her body perfectly, like natural art, as Chris had noted before. Her arms where wrapped around her body, protectively, as though she felt cold from an unseen breeze. Chris couldn't see her eyes, but he knew that he almost didn't want to. He cleared his throat softly and began to speak.  
  
" Jill?...What's wrong? "  
  
No reaction. Still Jill's body remained motionless, her attention fixed on some faraway object on the beach. Tense seconds passed. Only the soft crash of the ocean waves against the yielding sand broke the silence between them.  
  
" Jill...tell me what's wrong. " he said.  
  
A movement, then a sound that sounded very much like a whimper. Jill turned around, so she was facing Chris. The young man was shocked to see that her eyes were red with tears, and she clutched a wrinkled tissue in one hand. Once more, in that split second, Chris' mind suddenly realised every detail of her face. Her reddened, saddened eyes, her cheeks, moistened with tears. Once more, it seemed as if some evil knight had thrust a sword deep into Chris' gut.  
  
" Jill.... " he began. He was at a loss for words.   
  
A tense silence, as the two regarded each other.  
  
" What's wrong, Jill? "  
  
A smile. It was a smile, but unlike many smiles hers had a sadness to it.   
  
" N...Nothing's wrong, Chris..." her voice shook while she spoke the words, resembling something like that of a small child that had just fallen and scratched her knee, trying to keep her composure.   
  
" You can't cry in front of me and tell me nothing's wrong. "  
  
" It's nothing..really....I just...it's nothing. "  
  
" Jill. Tell me what's wrong, you know I'll understand... "  
  
Jill's wiped her eyes with the worn tissue, then regarded Chris as if she was seeing some peculiar new species of insect.   
  
" Listen Chris, nothing's wrong, just go to sleep...please. "  
  
" I can't go to sleep knowing that someone I care deeply about isn't happy. "  
  
" Chris, I need time alone... I have to solve this for myself...I don't need you right now. "  
  
" Jill, the least you can tell me is why you're so upset. What did the report say?"  
  
Jill's face seemed ready to explode. It did.  
  
" They said I was ' weak ' in combat situations! They said I was an ' unsure' decision maker! They said I was ' a quick casualty ' if I ever saw fucking combat again! They said I wasn't a vital part of the fucking team! THEY said I was a ' second-string at best S.T.A.R.S. member ' ! THEY SAID I was weak in electronics and forced entry techniques...those are my goddamn specialties, Chris!!"  
  
Tears flowed freely now, as Jill made no attempt to hide them and her anger towards the evaluation she had been given.   
  
" It was just an evaluation, Jill....It...it doesn't mean anything."  
  
" My ass, Chris. Listen. I've seen my closest of friends be ripped apart and eaten alive in front of my very eyes! I've seen more death and more destruction in three five years than any of these people would ever see in their entire fucking lives! I've killed some seven foot stalker with a fucking railgun! And they have the fucking nerve to call me an 'inadequate soldier!!!???' "  
  
Chris recoiled from the barrage Jill had just given him, then responded.  
  
" Those evaluators...they're just...just nerds that were too weak to make it as real soldiers. You know what you should do? "  
  
" Become a fucking performance evaluator!!?? "  
  
  
Silence.  
  
" No, Jill...you should- "  
  
" Godammit Chris! I'm not some fucking five year old kid you need to look after every fucking second! I can take care of myself! Why do you need to fucking care about me so much!?"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
The sword that was currently lightly piercing Chris' gut was suddenly thrust into him to the hilt. Chris realised that this was the first time Jill had ever talked to him with a negative tone. He had known her and thoughts of her had dominated the past five years of his life, when he had dreamnt of when Jill might become his girlfriend. For as long a time as he could know he dreamed of when he could hold her hand, kiss her, and do the small things couples do. Now he had finally recieved all these things. She was openly in love with him.  
  
And what came with it was the first time she had ever looked upon Chris in a negative way...and what hurt Chris the most was the fact that she had scolded him for caring about her...  
  
Jill realised her mistake and wished she hadn't said those words the second she finished her sentence.  
  
Several feet away Jill's heart was pounding so hard she would have sworn Chris could heart the heavy thumps. Several feet away, Jill's brain realised what Chris' realised as well. For as long as she had known everything was perfect between them. The closest of friends, and now, finally, the closest of lovers. And she might have possibly thrown it all away because of some reaction to some stupid report...  
  
Tears flowing freely, Jill dropped the tissue, and ran to Chris, to those comforting arms she had come to love, burying her face into his chest. She held him tight, and was happy beyond imagination to see that he held her back, protective arms encircling her waist.   
  
" I'm....so....sor...sorry, Chris...I didn't...mean..." she managed to get out, past the tears that had clouded her vision and perception of reality. For some reason she believed the last several years of hell were a dream, that any second now she would wake up and find herself in Raccoon City again, peaceful, happy Raccoon City, before the entire Umbrella Crusade began and changed her life, and the world, forever.  
  
But she knew deep within herself, like many dreams, that she wished it wasn't a dream and she didn't want to go back to Raccoon. Returning to Raccoon, however, meant that she would have peace, she would never have to witness the horrors and evils that the Umbrella Corporation wrought on the Earth, and not have to bear the emotional and physical scars she had obtained as a result. She would have many of her comrades whom she lost with her again, and they would be able to live their lives to the fullest instead of losing them prematurely. Thousands of lives lost as a result of Umbrella would be re-instated, and she would go back to her 'normal,' peaceful life, before the great human tradegy known as the Umbrella Virus ever took place.   
  
It felt selfish and sad, but she knew that going back to that time would mean that Chris would go back to just being her best friend, no longer her lover, and that alone made Jill wish this dream would never end.  
  
She vaguely felt a Chris' hand begin to stroke her hair, and whisper a " It's okay," or an "I forgive you," in her ear. Only he existed, no one else, and she held him tighter, eyes shut, tears flowing freely...  
  
***  
  
It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or days that Jill spent in Chris' arms. Her mind was too busy trying to calm down and control her emotions to care. They merely stood there, taking comfort in each other's warmth, Chris watching as the last rays of sunlight began their descent past the horizon and draw a conclusion to a very eventful day. Claire and the others hadn't returned yet, much to his relief. He didn't want anything to interrupt.  
  
His eyes glanced down to find the top of Jill's head, still resting against his chest. He felt her heart beat steadily against his, and the warmth of her slender frame pressed against him. He had lost track of time, but it didn't matter; there was nothing else he would rather do than stay here, comforting Jill. After a while, he finally broke the silence.  
  
" You still alive down there? " he asked, with a smile.  
  
Jill looked up at him, returning the smile, with sad, tired eyes.  
  
" I'm fine. Like I said, you're a good pillow. "  
  
" Hmm. We should turn in, it's late. "  
  
" Oh...sorry...I didn't notice...sorry to keep you up. "  
  
" Don't worry about it...anything for you. "  
  
" Thanks... "  
  
Slowly the couple disengaged themselves from each other's arms, and Chris slowly led Jill to the entrance of the study. Jill still leant on him, her arms still tightly around his waist. She sniffed or rubbed her tired eyes every once in a while, trying to rid herself of the last of her tears.  
  
Chris opened the heavy doors for her and together they stepped out into the hallway. Both of them could faintly hear soft snoring coming from Beccy's room. When had they arrived? Chris didn't notice...he was too wrapped up in the recent events to notice, and rightfully so. Several more steps and a more loud, deep snore could be heard, presumably that of Carlos in the next room.  
  
Slowly, they reached the stairs. Step by step they descended, to find two sleeping forms; Claire had fallen on the couch, her legs strewn on the armrests. She had a peaceful, happy look on her face, her deep brown hair looking like a bale of hay, but nonetheless she retained that unmistakable girlish charm that summed up her personality.  
  
Steps.  
  
Both turned at the same time, to see Leon Kennedy emerge from the nearby kitchen, glass of water in hand. As usual, he looked uneat and disheveled, his shirt untucked and his hair resembling that of Claire's, but still had that ability to light a room up with a warm smile. He smiled a warm smile.  
  
" Hey, I see you two got a helluva lot closer. "  
  
" I see Claire's pretty asleep, wonder what you two did down here..." Jill answered, softly, partly because she didn't want Claire waking up. Leon couldn't answer, but a sly smile appeared on his face.  
  
" Well, first I took off-"  
  
Both Chris and Jill put fingers to their mouths. Leon had a need to explain everything.  
  
Leon understood.  
  
" Can we use your rooms? Seeing as you two'll be sleeping out here tonight."  
  
" Here's the keys to my room, I doubt I'll be using it. "   
  
Chris took them, then whispered a thanks.  
  
" Take care of her, or you'll get it from me. " Chris declared.  
  
Slowly the two began towards the general direction of the bedrooms, as Leon returned to the sofa to cuddle with Claire. Jill still had her arms around Chris' waist as they reached the cherry wood door to Leon's bedroom.   
  
" Are you okay? " Chris asked, to the young woman he held in his arms.  
  
" Sure...I'm fine. " Jill looked up from the comforting warmth of Chris' arms. She rubbed at her tired, reddened eyes with a back of a hand. Those eyes were tired, and moist with tears recently shed, yet still contained that ability to look straight through your very being, as if examining his soul.  
  
" You need anything before we say goodnight? " he inquired.  
  
Eyelids covered thos eyes that Chris adored, then Jill returned her head to Chris' shoulder. She seemed to be spending a lot of time there as of late.  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
" I need you, Chris. Don't leave. Stay with me tonight. "  
  
  
  
  
Several miliseconds passed before Chris could fully comprehend the fullness of the words Jill had just spoken. Jill could hardly believe that she had just said it as well. Emotions that the English language, or any language, for that matter, circled around his head. Likewise, Jill felt the same.  
  
Chris couldn't answer with words, so he did it with a kiss.  
  
He drew her deeper into his arms and kissed her, a deep, loving kiss. Jill lovingly returned it, drawing her arms around his neck and pressing her body against him. She slowly drew her tongue into his mouth, and Chris returned the favor.  
  
The young man became more adventurous as he held her tighter, then drew his arms around her, caressing her bare back where Jill's shirt ended, as he did on the way to their current destination. He slowly drew the shirt up, revealing more and more skin to his crusading hands. Jill approved, moaning slightly into his kiss.  
  
Quite suddenly, Jill drew away from Chris.  
  
Suddenly Chris wondered if he had done something wrong, whether he was going too fast or moving to slow. However, a sly smile appeared on Jill's tired features, answering his question. Her face seemed tired, teary eyed, but still blindingly radiant, as it had been for as long as she had known Chris.  
  
She moved her hand to the doorknob of Leon's room, and opened it, taking Chris by the hand and drawing him inside with her.  
  
Once inside the two continued just where they had left off. Bodies pressed tightly against each other as they both expressed emotions they had kept inside for the longest time. Too long a time. Where as before Umbrella had dominated their lives, now they were free to truly live out their lives. Living out their lives included love.  
  
Chris drew the edge of Jill's shirt up as far as he could, just under the full breasts that were pressed against him. Jill broke the kiss, looking straight into the eyes of the man she loved so much.  
  
" Do you love me, Chris? "  
  
" More than life itself. "  
  
" Do you like my body? "  
  
" You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met...but I love you more. "  
  
Perfect answer.  
  
Jill reached for the edges of her shirt and drew it over her body, then tossed it aside, to be forgotten for as long as the night lasted. Without further word she took Chris by the cheek and kissed him deeply, pressing herself as close to him as she could.   
  
Chris' hands felt out the warm, creamy skin of her back, such a contrast to the rough, tough skin he possessed, until he reached the clasp of her bra.  
  
" Take it off, Chris. "  
  
Not a man to hesitate with things of this nature, Chris hurriedly began to undo the clasp. Chris had done things like this before, and he was eager to do it with someone he cared so much about.   
  
He was surprised to see that it was sturdier than he expected. Tense seconds passed as he fumbled with it, unable to take it off. Seconds became a minute, as the young man tried in vain to complete the arduous yet somewhat pleasing task. This same man had faced horrors that would make any other man run for his life, and solved puzzles that would stymie even the greatest detective, and yet now, here he was, fumbling with some piece of clothing...   
  
' Goddammit Chris, you've solved cryptic puzzles in some crazy mansion, blew up a zombie motherfucker with an anti-tank rocket, and now you have trouble with this? '  
  
" Goddammit..." he whispered.  
  
Both burst out in giggles.   
  
Jill giggled especially loud in response to Chris' problems with her back.  
  
" I like your laugh, it's cute. " she commented.  
  
" Cute? "  
  
" Yeah. It comes from a man who can't undo a clasp, but it's still cute."  
  
Jill reached behind her, and undid what Chris had been struggling with with one deft motion. Sure, she had made love before, but never with anyone nearly as important to her as Christopher Redfield was. She slowly drew the strings that were holding the article of clothing to her shoulders down her arm, until finally the midnight-blue bra fell silently to the ground. Chris drew her into a kiss, her body drawing closer to him, his protective arms encircling her soft skin.  
  
  
  
She would spend the night in those arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Author's note  
  
' - indicates a character's thoughts, double quotes indicates what a character says.  
  
BUM BUM BUM! What did yall think? Was it going to fast? I tried my best to keep it as non-mushy as possible...please leave a review! Once again, I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter out as soon as I would have liked, but there've been some pressing things that demanded my attention...  
  
Please leave a review telling me if you want me to continue the story or not.  
  
Much love!  
  
And the quote of the day is:  
  
" True friends are like diamonds, precious and rare;  
False friends are like leaves, found everywhere..."  
-Anonymous  
  
  
  
  



	11. Forever Chapter Ten

Forever  
-chapter ten  
  
  
  
  
Quietly I watch you sleep,  
Hopefully you won't hear what I say,  
Wondering if I made the clouds happy,  
The moment I tasted your rain,  
Tonight was the night,  
When I saw my first sight,  
Of how pleasure feels over pain,  
Now I know how I feel,  
Don't ever want to let you go,  
I just hope that you feel the same,  
  
You shot your arrow,  
Through my restless, shaking heart,  
You came down on me slow,  
Drew back your bow,  
And my lady you shot,  
Your arrow straight through my heart...  
  
~Az Yet, " The Arrow "  
  
  
  
Warmth.  
  
It was all Jill Valentine felt, as she woke up slowly, her body readying itself for another day of life. For several seconds she lay there, hoping to drift back into the comforting, restful bliss of sleep.  
  
Until her pillow moved, that is.  
  
That didn't happen often to Jill Valentine. Cotton didn't move, didn't have a mind of it's own...  
  
...Until she opened her eyes slightly, and found that her pillow wasn't really cotton, or cloth at all, but rather Chris Redfield's shoulder. She smiled to herself. If there was one thing Chris was good at, it was being a pillow. She had her arm around his waist, and a soft thigh around his leg.  
  
She took a look around, moving her head as little as possible, not wanting to wake Chris from his slumber. A gaze at an alarm clock showed her it was 5:12, until she looked back on her lover.  
  
She studied his face carefully, seeing him for the first time, it seemed. He had a contented, peaceful look to him this morning, that patented Redfield smile on his lips, his usually gelled up spiky hair messy and all over the place. He looked messy, yes, but still blindingly handsome to her, as he always had been. He looked tired, almost.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He had to be, after what they had done the night earlier, she thought. At the very thought of it she felt a warmth in her chest, and she snuggled closer to her living pillow, drawing the blanket they used over her shoulder. So warm, last night was, so warm, and hot, and sweaty....and...so pleasureable...  
  
She looked around, at the friendly, warm confines of the bedroom, as she brushed away several stray bangs of chestnut hair. Several rays of golden light beamed in through an open window, as night began to flee, and yield to a new day. Outside, birds had emerged from the same, peaceful sleep Jill had enjoyed, and were already out, singing their praises to nature. She could hear the soft waves against the sandy beach. The entire scene looked, to Jill Valentine, at least, very much like heaven above.  
  
It was heaven, she corrected herself, for she was certain there was her guardian angel sleeping peacefully next to her.   
  
Chris. At any moment she expected him to sprout wings from his back and fly her away to some crazy fantasy world, where they'd only have each other..no job to worry about, no gossipy little sisters running about, no nightmares of Umbrella to haunt them everytime they closed their eyes.  
  
Perhaps this was why she loved him so much, she realised. Without him, she wouldn't be alive, for he had saved her life more times than either of them could count, and in doing so forged a bond not even the horrors of the Umbrella Viruses could possibly break. Throughout the entire Umbrella episode he was the only constant in her life. Chris was there to lean on, to talk to, whether it be about a new handgun she had just found or the secret of life, he was always there to talk to in one way or another.   
  
And the pinnacle of his being there was last night, when they finally committed themselves to each other and expressed emotions that couldn't possibly be expressed by even the greatest writer or the most esteemed poet. Love on every level; mentally, spiritually, physically. Oh yes, physically.  
  
All the fears and sadness that stupid performance evaluation had brought the night before had practically disappeared. Her entire mind, it seemed, changed. What some balding middle-aged fat person named Bob who was unfit to be a soldier, as Chris explained to her, thought of her combat skills. She knew she was a good soldier. Her team thought she was a good soldier. And as long as she felt comfortable with herself, nothing else mattered.  
  
' Fuck the performance evaluators. '   
  
She closed her eyes, the memory of the previous night's events fresh in her mind, and within minutes she was asleep again.  
  
Warmth.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hungry.  
  
With a small snore, Jill's eyes awoke again from the same, peaceful bliss of sleep, her stomach growling. She wondered how much time had passed until a gaze at the clock informed her that it was now 8:34. Chris was still asleep, snoring softly and slowly beside her, as she thought the rest of the team was. They were all heavy sleepers, she knew, and she doubted that they would be awake at this time in the morning. She herself woke up at the same time everyday, but following what she and Chris had done the night before she allowed herself some slack for waking up late.  
  
With some regret, she carefully disengaged herself from the relative warmth of Chris and stood up in bed, the blanket still held against her chest. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched tired, weary arms, before yawning softly. Jill looked back at him, at his peaceful, contented look, and the warmth that she was leaving. For a second she considered going back to sleep beside him, but her stomach discouraged her.   
  
Making as little noise as possible, she sweeped her legs over the side of the bed, so she sat on it's edge. Realising she wore nothing whatsoever underneath the blanket, she looked for her clothes...  
  
...until she found Chris' dark blue Cowboys jersey on the floor next to her, the name 'Redfield' and '21' on it's back. Smiling to herself, she stood up and grabbed it, then put it on.  
  
Jill took a look into the full length mirror next to the bed. It looked pretty nice on her, she noted, and it was long, only barely covering her half her thighs and leaving the rest of her legs bare. That didn't matter, she realised, since everyone would be asleep. She had seen her teammates sleep before; Leon, Carlos, and Claire would wake up at lunchtime, Beccy probably a couple of hours earlier. And the way Leon and Carlos slept, nothing short of a freight train running straight into Elena's beautiful mansion could wake them.  
  
Confident, she slipped on the pair of panties she wore the night before. She bent over the bed to where Chris lay peacefully asleep, and brushed some stray spikes out of the way before kissing him lightly on the forehead. She regarded his handsome, peaceful face for several more seconds, before finally leaving the bedroom where her life had so changed, to take the steps downstairs into the kitchen.   
  
She smiled to herself when she heard the heavy, loud snoring of Carlos' emanating from his room next to Leon's, and Beccy's softer, more subdued snoring in the room after Carlos'. In the living room, Claire and Leon were still asleep on the living room couch, a tangled mass of arms, legs, and snores. It looked as if some crazy farmer had decided to break into Elena's mansion and drop two scarecrows he didn't need anymore on the couch. Jill's smile widened a bit at the site of the young, cute couple, as finally reached the kitchen.  
  
  
***   
  
All across the nation, nay, the world, men and women of all races, backgrounds, and beliefs wake up to the welcoming, warm smell of breakfast cooking. Whether it be eggs, sausage, or any other cultural food, breakfast signals a beginning of a day full or promise and possibilities, where anything is possible and limited only by the human imagination. Bacon is one of those staple foods.  
  
Bacon was something Chris Redfield loved, plain and simple. His mother routinely cooked it for him and his sister as children, and when Claire had moved in with him her bacon, albeit of the highly spiced variety, reminded Chris of home, of his childhood, of days running around in the backyard, or fishing in the nearby pond or playing tag with Claire and his friends. Days before he had to worry about the late order of ammunition arriving from Kendo gun shop, days before he had to worry and fret about Charlie team's timing being off by three seconds. Simpler days. Happier days.  
  
Yes, Chris Redfield loved bacon, and his nostrils loved it's smell. So when he picked up even the smallest traces of the fryed meat emanating from downstairs, he woke up, almost instantly. Kind of an edible alarm clock, he realised.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and reached over to where he expected his angel to be lying..  
  
..to find that she wasn't there.  
  
He smiled to himself. After Claire, Jill knew best about his affection for bacon. He knew it was Jill who was downstairs, busying herself in the kitchen, hoping to surprise him with a breakfast in bed or something of that nature. His mind began to picture her doing the deed.  
  
' Hmm, busying herself, wearing just her underwear, no, forget that, naked. Umm...and she spills a lil bit of it on the floor, and has to bend over to pick it up....umm, bacon...' Chris dreamed. He could feel the drool beginning to gather in the corners of his mouth.  
  
' Umm...bacon...'  
  
Oh yeah, and Jill was there, too.  
  
He almost giggled at the thought, putting bacon before Jill Valentine. The woman who had dominated not only his life but his thoughts, his body, his very soul. He would die for her, he knew, he would sacrifice everything he had to take away even to take away just a hint of sadness. Chris Redfield was truly in love.  
  
He promptly hit himself in the forehead.  
  
" Truly in love? Goddammit, Chris, stop being so melodramatic.You're getting soft, Redfield, too soft. "   
  
He smiled to himself, afterwards, however, knowing that if he would allow anyone to make him "soft" it would be Jill. Soon, as it had on numerous occasions in his lifetime, his stomach got the better of him and he decided to go down to grab some of that delicious bacon.  
  
And oh yeah, Jill was there too.  
  
  
***  
  
" Stupid bacon. " Jill hissed, as she slowly turned around the meat in the pan. She sighed at the irony; she could bake blueberry pies that would make any person's sweet tooth cry for more and she could stir fry and sautee and grill with the best of them, and yet, when it came to bacon, Jill was somewhat of a klutz. It was either too raw or too well done...  
  
" Stupid bacon... "   
  
...she didn't want to stop the bacon and start on something else, however, because she knew Chris had a thing for bacon. And if it made Chris happy, she would die trying to get it just right.  
  
" Stupid bacon..."  
  
  
* **  
  
Chris was in fact right. Jill was busying herself in the kitchen, and for several minutes he leaned in on the doorway, watching her move about, not bothering her or announcing his presence. He watched every movement, every graceful, heavenly movement. It seemed like she floated on clouds, as he regarded every small detail of her body, her soft legs and her tight, rounded, full brea-  
  
' Ummm, bacon...' his stomach told him.  
  
He smiled as he slowly approached her from behind, planning to embrace her from behind, surprise with a kiss or two along her neck, while at the same time moving his hands to her-   
  
" How long have you been staring at my ass, Redfield? " Jill suddenly announced. She knew he was there all along. Nonetheless, Chris moved to her and hugged her from behind, his arms encircling her waist.  
  
" How'd you know it was me?" he asked, before giving her a good morning kiss on an ear.   
  
" Never leave yourself in a position where your shadow reaveals your position to the enemy, Redfield. You'd think the great Captain of the almighty Special Tactics And Rescue Squad himself would know that. Sloppy, Redfield, sloppy indeed."  
  
" You know what else is sloppy, Valentine? Your bacon cooking skills."  
  
" Shaddup, Redfield, it's food. Soldiers don't need four star meals on the battlefield."  
  
" Oh yeah? What do they need? "  
  
" Good lovers. Something which you fail at, obviously, Redfield."  
  
" Hmm? That's funny, I recall you telling me, no, sorry, moaning to me that I was quite the opposite, Valentine, and I recall your hips-"   
  
He was rewarded with a swift poke in the ribs.  
  
" Oww, " Chris said softly, clutching his ribs in mock pain, " that hurt."  
  
He smiled when he saw that patented smile appear on Jill's perfect lips, signaling that she was in love with him again and that he had won their little verbal war. Like a kissable white surrender flag.  
  
" You know I love you, Chris. "  
  
" And I love you, Jill."   
  
The two embraced, and shared a loving kiss as Jill wrapped her arms, spatula and all, around Chris' neck. Chris returned the kiss, moving his hands to the edge of his jersey and under it to caress her bare back, softly and tenderly.   
  
***  
  
" Shit. "  
  
...was the first word Rebecca Chambers muttered as her eyelids slowly blinked awake. A soft hand rubbed those same eyelids, as slowly and surely the young woman rose to a sitting position. She folded her legs underneath her, so she was sitting down on the bed, staring at the door in front of her. Chocolate hair lay messed up on top of a petite head, and the long Hello Kitty nightshirt she wore to bed had fallen somewhat, revealing the soft skin of her shoulder.  
  
If a mirror had been present in front of the young woman, she would have sworn that a zombie was there, in place of her reflection.  
  
The heavy, rumbling sound of snoring told her Carlos was still asleep in the next room, and she assumed the rest of the team was still asleep, save for probably Chris, who had woken her up, probably to go downstairs to get something to eat and then return to sleep. That was probably the S.T.A.R.S. Captain's only weakness; his stomach.  
  
She swore again softly under her breath; she had been having the most...pleasureable..dream when she had awoken to the sounds of some heavy person, most likely Chris, stomping down the stairs that were just feet from her room. It was a happy dream, where she had fallen in love with a man and made love to him, and here some clumsy teammate had to unknowingly burst her bubble. Love, it seemed, constantly evaded her grasp.  
  
Everyone she knew was in love. She, no, everybody knew about Claire and Leon, and their, rather more...erotic adventures. Barry had a loving wife and his daughters to comfort him when he felt down. And more recently, Chris Redfield, the man she admired more than any other and harbored a secret crush towards, had confessed his love towards Jill, perhaps her best friend. It was meant to be, she reminded herself. The two very well and truly loved each other, and it was just a matter of time before they fell in the inevitable love of their lives.   
  
Jill was a knockout; she belonged in some beauty magazine in a swimsuit or some other suitably revealing piece of clothing. She could have any man she wanted, what with a body like the one she had, and it was only fitting that she choose Chris, who belonged, Beccy believed, in some action movie, blasting apart bad guys and saving the world, getting the girl at the same time. Which wasn't to far from the truth, she noted.   
  
So how could she compare to Jill? Jill was tall, lithe, lean, more...endowed. She was short, scrawny, more like an awkward fourteen year old than the woman in her early twenties that she actually was. And so Rebecca lost Chris. Hell, she didn't have much of a chance with him anyway, so she didn't actually lose him. She never had him.  
  
Once again, the romantic adventures of Rebecca Chambers were put to an abrupt end. Weren't they always? she asked herself. Even in college she was dismissed as being the "nerd" or the "geek" of the school. Perhaps it was true, she realised; she was very involved in her studies. It was school above and instead of anything and everything she was supposed to be doing at her age. Love was a very, very distant second.  
  
She sighed, and fell back into her warm bed, hoping to fall asleep once more.  
  
She muttered softly, before she drifted off: "Why can't I just-"  
  
  
***  
  
" -find love? " Jill asked Chris, who was busy digging into the breakfast Jill had so lovingly prepared for him. Jill herself sat on Chris' lap as he ate, which he found rather distracting, but one look or glance at the long, bared legs his jersey failed to cover dismissed all negative thoughts towards his lover.   
  
" I mean, " Jill continued, " if we can find it, and Claire and Leon can, well, take it, what's stopping those two from finding it?"  
  
" I dunno, " Chris answered, after gulping down a bite of the bacon he treasured so much, " maybe it's just that they haven't spent that much time together, that's all. Isn't that what this trip is for? So that we can spend more time which each other? "  
  
Jill gave an earnest look to the man in her arms and said, " Yeah, I guess you're right. We didn't just find it right away did we? "  
  
" Nope. It took us time. If we give those two time, I'm sure they'll find it too. Just a matter of time. "  
  
Jill nodded, then a sly smile appeared on those lips, as if coming up with a plan...  
  
" We can push them together, give them a nudge, can't we? "  
  
" What do you mean? "   
  
Several minutes later, after Jill had completely explained her plan to Chris, both of them were giddy with excitement.   
  
" I love the way you think, love. "  
  
" Hmm. Me too. I love you, too. "  
  
Jill swooped in on Chris and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. Chris took it a bit further, as he extended his tougue into her waiting lips, which she returned. Again Chris moved his hands underneath his jersey to caress her back, as he moved his kisses lower, down to the inviting skin of her neck. Jill tilted her head back to allow Chris better access, and a soft, wordless sound of desire escaped her throat...  
  
" Take me back to bed, Chris. "  
  
Not one to refuse such an order, Chris swooped the young woman in his arms and started back to Leon's room, taking care not to wake up the sleeping couple in the living room. They likely had an hour or so before the other sleeping occupants of the mansion awoke, and it would be an hour that both Chris and Jill would make the best of.   
  
When it finished, the two lovers lay half-awake in bed once more, their bodies intertangled. Chris was idly stroking Jill's hair, and Jill was using Chris' shoulder as a pillow, which she had been doing much of as of late.   
  
" You think they'll see it coming? " Chris asked the angel half-asleep in his arms.  
  
" I dunno...but they'll definately love it. " Jill answered, a sly smile escaping her lips. The two shared a giggle, and kissed each other passionately, lost in the pleasure of each other's company once more.  
  
  
  
  
When they woke up, Rebecca Chambers and Carlos Oliviera would be in for the most eventful day of their lives.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note:   
double quotes indicates what a character says, single quotes indicates what a character thinks.  
  
Well, there it is! I'm awfully sorry for making everyone wait so long for this particular Chapter, but some things got in the way and I was wondering if I even wanted to continue it at all...but thanks to some fans I decided to go on with it. Thanks to Chris'n'Jill, Darkness, Mayumi, and everyone else who's supported me and given me ideas relating to the story, as well as everyone who's reviewed it as well.   
  
Thanks and much love to one and all.  
  
Expect the next chapter in a week or so!  
  
Quote of the day:  
  
He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot will be victorious.  
-Sun Tzu, the Art of War  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Forever Chapter Eleven

Forever  
-chapter eleven  
  
Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
Now believe, it's meant to be, darlin  
I watched you while you were sleeping  
You belong to me  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?  
  
~Bangles, "Eternal Flame"  
  
  
Carlos Oliviera stumbled out of his room, half dragging himself in the general direction of the kitchen. He looked somewhat like the zombies that he himself had fought against some time ago, heavy bags under his eyes, his hair disheveled and messy, his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt half tucked into his pajama pants. He shuffled past the hallway, and was greeted with the sight of Leon Kennedy, who sat on the couch watching cartoons on the t.v. His girlfriend, the ever talkative Claire Redfield, was asleep on the couch next to him, her feet on his lap, snoring softly. The S.T.A.R.S. second in command toasted the glass of orange juice in his hand towards Carlos to acknowledge his presence, a good morning smile on his face.  
  
"Aye, Chico! Good night's sleep?"  
  
Carlos looked at Leon with some annoyance in his eyes, but he managed to get something vaguely resembling a smile to his lips. Leon was happy, almost irritatingly happy to Carlos. He pushed his feelings aside and answered.  
  
"Si... si Leon. Very good night sleep."  
  
...Carlos blatantly lied. He fell asleep after his head hit the pillow following yesterday's events, but had woken up at midnight and couldn't sleep since. His body was weary and wanted to sleep, but his mind was wide awake. Something plagued his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it; it was as if he had some nameless, faceless burden on his shoulders, and he had no idea how it got there.   
  
The heavy weapon specialist turned the corner to go to the kitchen, leaving Leon and his cartoons behind him. As his tired, weary eyes looked into the kitchen, he was instantly blinded by a fierce, radiant light emanating from the kitchen table. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the brightness. Carlos tried his best to focus, and eventually he realised what it was that was causing him to so recoil.  
  
Jill Valentine.  
  
The young woman was sitting at the wide table, her long, creamy legs crossed, flipping idly through a fashion magazine and eating a bowl of frosted flakes at the same time. Carlos watched with rapt facination as a stray lock of chocolate hair fell into her eyes, and she brushed it away, tucking it back behind her ear in a smooth, soft motion, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. A bright, happy aura radiated from her, as if she was an angel plucked down from heaven to test the breakfast cereal made by humans and make sure it was up to God's standards.  
  
She wore what looked like a football jersey that reached up to mid-thigh...   
  
Carlos almost wanted to go back to his room and hide underneath his blanket when he realised Jill was wearing Chris' jersey, meaning that....  
  
So the S.T.A.R.S. Captain had beat him again. As if the schooling he had received from him during their little football game the week before wasn't enough, Chris had just claimed the ultimate prize; the voluptuous Jillian Chelsea Valentine. Chris had marked his territory; he set up protective fencing, put up "beware of dog" signs, pissed on the proverbial tree stump.  
  
Several choice four letter words instantly reverberated in Carlos' mind, but he pushed it aside; if anyone was to have Jill, at least it was Chris. Chris would take good care of her, that much was certain. Maybe he deserved her more than Carlos did. Chris had sacrificed much during the Umbrella Crusade and gained very little. Jill, at least, would constitute a big piece that was rebuilding the puzzle of Chris Redfield's life. He was almost happy for Chris.  
  
Almost.  
  
Carlos had hoped for a time that Jill would be his; following their last escape from Raccoon, they had grown very close, but nothing ever happened between them. They lacked that defining spark, that one moment when all becomes clear and love is the only place to turn. When Jill had finally tracked Chris' hideout down, she wept when she saw he wasn't there.. and Carlos was there to hold her in her arms, a shoulder to cry on. She buried herself in Carlos' chest, while he gently stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort.  
  
Carlos hoped this was that moment...but nothing more happened. She gave Carlos a thank you nod, blue eyes filled with tears, and walked out of the room. Neither of them spoke of it ever since. The young man hoped for more opportunities like that for them to get closer...  
  
But in came Chris, found alive after Antarctica, along with his sister Claire. Jill instantly fell in love with Chris; maybe she was in love with him before Raccoon's demise and before Carlos met her, he didn't know. But he did know that once they were re-united, they were destined to be together. Merely a matter of time. It was just something about them that defined destiny and fate.  
  
She was vastly different from Carlos anyways, underneath the skin. Where she was patient, he was hot headed, where she was outgoing, he was lazy, and where she was serious and down to earth, he was aloof and carefree. It wasn't that Carlos wasn't attracted to her, and her to him; they were two choice human specimens afterall, Carlos noted, a young man and a young woman in their prime. Maybe Carlos just confused love with lust. That was a dangerous conclusion, but he knew it to be true. He had wanted her body, her looks, Jill had wanted much more, the companionship and thoughtfulness she had evidently found in Chris. Carlos couldn't provide all that.  
  
And so Carlos lost Jill to Chris. But he shook his head and forced that thought out of his mind, because he never really had her. He tried his best to act normally, and announced his presence to what was once the object of his affection.  
  
"Allo, Jill! Good night sleep?"  
  
Jill, her mouth half full with frosted flakes, swallowed before answering, almost choking on the cereal. A surprised look appeared on her well carved features. She moved her legs under the table as if to hide them from Carlos' eyes. She stiffened up, as if Carlos was some high ranking officer within the S.T.A.R.S. that had caught her slacking off. Carlos almost expected a salute to be offered to him.  
  
It was funny, because following yesterday's events with Chris, Jill had forgotten all about the young South American man. She had forgotten he existed; all she cared about and saw was Chris, and to see him again gave her a jolt.  
  
"Good morning, Carlos. Yeah... I....I had quite the night's.... sleep."  
  
"I see dat Chris let you 'borrow' his jersey." Here Carlos made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.  
  
Jill looked down at herself, as if she hadn't realised she was wearing the blue Dallas Cowboys jersey that was obviously Chris' possession. When she had finally put two and two together and realised that Carlos had concluded the obvious, she struggled to stammer out an excuse. She hadn't expected Carlos to be awake this early, and she had hoped to eat a quick breakfast, then dash back to her room and change before anyone but Leon saw her in Chris' jersey...  
  
"Well.. umm... Chris... me... we... "  
  
"Hey, you don' need to tell me what happened, chica. I know. You two are in love, and lovers do need to... express demselves every once in awhile. Trust me, I know." He finished with a wink.   
  
Jill's cheeks turned a bright shade of red before answering. She had history with Carlos, and she wanted to set things straight to make sure he didn't misunderstand something.  
  
"Th.. thanks for understanding, Carlos. We... we're in love, Chris and I."  
  
Carlos nodded, bringing a hand through his messy hair. She had confirmed it.   
  
"Dat's good, dat's good... all da best to you two."  
  
"Thanks, Carlos. Really. It means a lot to me."  
  
Carlos nodded, before reaching into the refridgerator and pulling out the pitcher of freshly-squeezed orange juice. Without thinking, his mind still numb with Jill's confession, he took out a glass and bowl from the cupboards. He pulled the box of corn pops from the top of the fridge, and poured some into the glass. When he had finished, he poured the orange juice into the bowl.  
  
Carlos turned, and walked out, his mind heavy with thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhh, Carlos?"  
  
Carlos turned to see Jill giving him a wierd look.  
  
"Si, chica?"  
  
"You forgot your breakfast."  
  
Carlos turned to the counter, and realised he had left the room without his breakfast, which was still on the counter. He almost laughed, but didn't, when he realised he had poured cereal into the glass and orange juice into the bowl. He picked both up regardless and headed out for his room.  
  
"Gracias, senora." he said, without looking back.  
  
Jill considered him for a moment more, before turning back to her magazine and breakfast. Then Chris walked into the room, demanding all of her attention.  
  
  
***  
  
"Hey love."  
  
...Jill greeted Chris, as he appeared in the doorway that Carlos had walked out from mere minutes before. He was wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt now, along with his ever-baggy pajamas. Jill admired the way the shirt let Chris' well defined arms show, and she dreamily gazed at her boyfriend for awhile before snapping back to earth.  
  
"Hey there. I see you're having an affair with my jersey."  
  
Jill looked down at herself and giggled.  
  
"Yes well, it's a little too baggy for me, but it'll do. It's so much more comfortable than yourself."  
  
"But can it do the.. things I can do?"  
  
Jill giggled to herself, before giving Chris a smirk and sticking out her tougue.   
  
"Naughty comments have no place at a breakfast table, Chris."  
  
Chris nodded.   
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
He leaned over to give her a kiss, and Jill moved up to receive it...  
  
Just before Rebecca Chambers walked into the room.  
  
Chris hurriedly grabbed the two salt and pepper shakers and put them in the middle of the table, along with a napkin, hoping the young medic would fall for his little charade.  
  
"So as you can see," he began, "if this pepper shaker is you, we can have the enemy from both sides in a heartbeat, forcing them to split their fire and thus expose themselves to our own fire. Classic pincer tactics."  
  
Jill pretended to play along with Chris' facade.  
  
"Yeah, I see it.. but what if Charlie decides to barricade this entrance?" she said, pointing to a side of the napkin, "then we'll have our hands full here..." she finished, pointing to where the salt shaker stood next to the box of frosted flakes.  
  
"You two can quit it, I know what you guys were doing." Rebecca said, weariness obvious in her voice. She shuffled over to the seat next to Jill, and flopped down on the seat, not bothering to arrange herself in a straight manner on it. She let out a long, loud yawn. She looked like quite the mess.  
  
"Well good morning to you too, Miss Chambers." Chris chirped.  
  
Beccy looked at Chris. On any other day, she would have giggled along with him and made an equally witty comeback, but she didn't feel like it today. She gave Chris somewhat of an icy stare. She wasn't into it today. Chris was happy, she wasn't. No one deserved to be happy more than herself. She was almost jealous of him. Beccy wasn't thinking of it when she voiced her thoughts.  
  
"Stop being so happy, Chris."  
  
"Since when is that a crime?"  
  
"Since I... when you.... shaddup, Chris. Why are you so happy anyways?"  
  
Chris gave Jill a look and a smile. Jill, blushing, tried to look away but couldn't hide the sly smile she wore. She tried to play with her frosted flakes, not thinking about the last night's events, but she failed miserably as her smile still dominated her face.  
  
"I have my reasons." Chris said, before rising, giving Jill a quick kiss on the forehead, and then going into the living room for a second to retrieve his PSM magazine. He flipped through the pages, before settling on an article on Grand Theft Auto III.  
  
A stray lock of hair fell into Beccy's hair and she blew it away.  
  
"Something wrong, Beccy?" Jill said, asking the obvious.  
  
"I dunno.. that's what's wierd. I dunno what's wrong."  
  
"I don't see any Tyrants or zombies around," Chris said, after pretending to look around for mutants and virus-carriers, "what could possibly be eating you?"  
  
Chris was trying to cheer the young medic up, and Rebecca acknowledged that.. but right now it seemed more annoying than cheerful. She quite simply wasn't in the mood. Jill, on the other hand, giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
"Hmmm..." Jill said, contemplating something, "I have an idea, it should definately cheer you up for sure."  
  
Chris gave Jill a look, as if to telepathically ask if she was going to say involved Carlos and the discussion they had regarding Beccy and Carlos. Jill seemed to know what he meant, and shook her head a little, as if to say 'no.'  
  
Beccy finally turned to Jill, and as if it took her all the effort in the world, asked "And what might that be?"  
  
Jill carefully swallowed her mouthful of flakes before brushing her hair back and answering. She took her sweet time, but her eyes lit up when she said the magical word which girls all over the world crowd around and scream as if it were some sort of battle cry and they were valkyries rushing into battle. A word worshipped and flocked to by women, and dreaded by boyfriend and husband alike.  
  
"Shopping!"  
  
Chris groaned.   
  
"What the? We went to two or three malls on the way here for 'essential' shopping... what could you possibly want that you haven't already bought?"  
  
"Geez Chris, not like our going shopping is doing you harm."  
  
"Hey, my foot's tired from having to drive you girls. And then I have to sit around for three hours while you guys try the same dress in the same store that you don't like because it makes your ankles or pinky finger or earlobes look fat, then you end up buying the damn thing anyways! And that's just the first store! And what do I get back? Not even the Snickers bar or the Gatorade bottle I asked for while I was waiting!"  
  
"Whoa Chris, did you have a bad childhood experience with shopping we should know about?" Rebecca inquired. Chris made a face back at her.  
  
The three sat there for awhile, the older girl eating and the guy reading, before Jill came up with something.  
  
"Fine Chris, you don't have to drive us to the mall again."  
  
"Thank God." he stated, looking genuinely relieved. He had some fishing to do. And as of now, the others didn't realise that he had managed to hide his Gameboy Advance inbetween his pairs of Super Mario boxers...  
  
Jill turned to Beccy, smiling, as if to make small talk.   
  
"I'll get Carlos to drive us... hey Beccy, didn't you say there was a lingerie shop at the mall we passed on the way here? I'd love to try something new, but it's hard to put on sometimes and I need someone to-"  
  
Chris jumped straight up in his seat, dropping his magazine, then he bolted out of the kitchen towards his room.  
  
"I'll drive! Be outside in ten minutes flat!!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So you see Beccy, guys are like lawnmowers; they can be frustrating sometimes, but if you push them right and give 'em a lil fuel, they'll gladly do all the work for you."  
  
Jill said, after adjusting the strap on her shoulder bag to make it fit comfortably. She wore a white tube top very much like the blue one she was famous for, along with very loose and baggy white track pants. Beccy noticed that Jill's attire was getting increasingly more revealing, and he wondered if it had something to do with whatever she and Chris did last night, but she shoved that thought aside. It was both intruding on their privacy, and it hammered in the fact that Chris and Jill had each other, and she was alone. She nodded in acknowledgement, but didn't really understand what Jill had just said.  
  
"Couldn't agree more." Claire agreed, appearing at the doorway to Elena's mansion with a rubber band in her hand. She was pulling her hair back in her trademark ponytail. Like Jill, Claire's attire was fairly modern and revealing as well, making Beccy, who was dressed in a conservative green shirt and jeans, look like an old maid. But then again, Beccy realised, Claire and Jill had the body for their clothes... they were... voluptuous, was the word that came to Beccy's mind. If Shakira herself were plucked out of her music videos and put next to Claire and Jill, no one could tell them apart.  
  
They belonged in a fashion magazine, not on a counter-terrorist strike force like S.T.A.R.S. Next to them, Beccy looked and felt pretty awkward...  
  
She hadn't noticed it before, but she was actually the most conservative of the three of them, and it stuck out. Why hadn't she noticed it before?   
  
"We all here?" Chris said, who was leaning on the Pathfinder the team used, flipping through his magazine. He wore a grey turtleneck that clung to his frame, revealing the definition in his body, along with his usual baggy jeans, and bright khaki colored shoes. He too, belonged in the same fashion magazine as Claire and Jill. He wore a shoulder bag as well, with a pocket on the strap for his cell phone.. but his cell phone was in his pocket, and unbeknownst to the girls, his bag's pocket actually held his Gameboy Advance. He learned from his previous shopping experience with the girls; at least now he had something to keep him occupied while they spent countless hours in the dressing rooms.  
  
Beccy stared at him for awhile... he was so handsome. It made her feel worse, for three very beautiful people were around her.. making her feel pretty insecure about herself.  
  
But why was she feeling so sorry for herself all of a sudden? She tried to find the reason, but couldn't. She was on vacation; she was supposed to be happy, and so she decided to try to make herself happy.  
  
She forced on a smile, as the four of them jumped into the SUV and drove towards the direction of the nearest shopping center, Claire barking out directions to her older brother.  
  
***  
  
"You know, I always wondered when this would happen." Jill said, as she and Chris walked hand in hand, just behind Claire and Beccy, who were talking to themselves.   
  
"You mean shopping? But you always go shopping... what are you wondering about?"  
  
Jill smiled and softly punched him in the arm.   
  
"I meant us, walking around in a mall, hand in hand, boyfriend and girlfriend. I always wondered when we would happen."  
  
Chris smiled as he realised what Jill meant. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Well it's happening, so no need to wonder now. Just live it out."   
  
Jill blushed somewhat, before smiling warmly at Chris. It was true; they were together now, and she could stop dreaming or wondering when things were going to happen between them, because she knew that they would happen. It was just a matter of time. She squeezed Chris' hand slightly, and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my God! 75% off!" Claire exclaimed, as she spotted the yellow and pink sign displaying the 75% off in a store window. She dashed into the store, grabbing Beccy by the wrist and pulling her along with her. Within a few seconds, the two girls had already disappeared into the clothing store.  
  
"Geez, so immature, those two girls." Chris said. He turned to Jill, only to realise that she had already let go of his hand and was already half way to the store herself. He watched Jill run to and disappear into the same store, and he sighed to himself. If this were an anime, he noted, a giant sweat drop would appear next to his head.  
  
"Wait for me!" exclaimed the flying white blur that was Jill Valentine.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. captain sighed again, before leaning on the rail that kept mindless shoppers from falling into the first floor. For a few minutes, he watched the people on the first floor go to and fro, minding their own buisness. He watched as a young girl, probably both no more than sixteen, dashed into some clothing store, dragging her boyfriend of the same age behind her. The boy had a tired look on his face, as if he had just been through hell and back, and was carrying several bags full of clothes the girl had bought. He obviously hadn't gone shopping with his girlfriend before.  
  
Chris giggled to himself, before pulling his treasured Gameboy Advance from his "cell phone" pocket and turning it on. He was prepared, the boy wasn't.  
  
"First timer." he said softly, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Yes, I know it's been more than a couple of months since my last chapter was put up, and I said that I'd have it out in less than a week. First off, I want to apologize to everyone who was waiting for this story to continue. Certain personal things got in the way of me finishing this particular chapter, but in the back of my mind I always wanted to return to this, just because it was my first story I've published and I really love the characters. It means a lot to me. However, this doesn't mean that I'll be writing a lot more from now on; it just means that this story isn't dead. I will be adding more chapters in the future, but due to the presses of school, relationships (I am 16, afterall :P ), etc, I won't be setting any deadlines for myself like I have previously done. So be sure that this story will continue from here, but as of now the next chapter could be released next weekend or next month, for all I know. You can be sure, however, that I'll try my hardest to keep it going for as long as I can and as fast as I can.   
  
Special thanks to Darkness, Chris'n'Jill, Mayumi, and everyone else who's given me supports and kind words. Thank you one and all.  
  
shameless plug: go read my Final Fantasy Tactics and my Street Fighter Alpha stories! :)  
  
Quote of the Day:  
"Hope is a good breakfast, but a bad supper."  
-Francis Baker 


	13. Forever Chapter Twelve

Forever  
-chapter twelve  
  
When I was younger, never went to far  
Held my feelings, and never even wanted to start  
so when i met you, i didnt know  
what you were gonna do with my heart  
  
When you talk, I cling on every word you say  
When you walk, just like a breeze on a summer day  
When you smile, the sky turns from grey to blue, thats what you do  
And you're the kind of girl I think of  
And you're the kind of girl I dream about  
My heart is telling me that I need you in my world   
cause you're my kind of lady, you're my kind of girl...  
  
~brian mcknight, "My Kind of Girl"  
  
"Damn you, Bison!"   
  
...Chris exclaimed, as he frantically wailed on the buttons of his Gameboy  
Advance. Street Fighter Alpha 3 was the name of the game, and Chris was so into it he  
didn't notice Beccy walk up behind him. She looked over his shoulder for awhile,  
analyzing Chris' technique. After several minutes, she spoke up.  
  
"You know, if sweep Bison when he's in the corner, you set him up for an easy  
Shun Goku Satsu to nail him as he gets up, and he has no chance of blocking it. Or as you  
non-skilled, non-educated players like to vulgarly call the move, the Raging Demon." she  
said happily, as Chris turned around to see Beccy's equally happy face looking back at  
him.   
  
Next to himself, Beccy was the most into video games; she and Chris had a  
running rivalry when it came to electronics. The Gameboy Advance lost Chris' attention  
for a split second, and in this second the computerized M.Bison executed a Level 3  
Psycho Crusher, which Chris failed to block. The words 'Game Over' soon flashed on the  
miniature screen, much to Chris' chagrin.  
  
"Bah! Good going, I was that close, Beccy."  
  
"Yeah, kinda like you were 'that close' to beating me at Virtua Fighter 4, right  
Chris?" Beccy made quotation marks in the air with hooked fingers.  
  
"Hey, I was... I didn't get enough sleep that night so I wasn't at my best. Besides,  
you used cheap moves. Sarah is the cheapest lil bit-"  
  
"I think you may have confused 'cheapness' with skill, Redfield."   
  
Chris smiled at Beccy, before switching off his Advance and slipping it back into  
his shoulder bag. Chris and the medic had always joked around and teased each other, but  
it never came to anything more than friendly jesting, unlike what would happen if the two  
Redfields ever confronted each other. Often Chris stared at Beccy and wished, maybe,  
that she were his sister instead of Claire; that way he wouldn't have the risk of a heart  
attack every time his sister walked into the room.   
  
"So where are Miss Redfield and Miss Valentine?" Chris inquired.  
  
"Still inside," she said, throwing a thumb back towards the clothing store, "unlike  
them, only 50% of my possessions are clothes, not 90%."  
  
"Tell me about it. Claire's room back home is almost all clothes... it's hard to  
believe there's a bed, dresser and a desk underneath the piles of shirts and pants and skirts  
and things I'd rather not know about. I think there's the odd article of clothing or two in  
there belonging to Leon."  
  
Beccy giggled. She looked into the single bag of stuff she had picked up from the  
store.  
  
"What'd you pick up?"  
  
"Just some shirts and a skirt. Nothing special. Claire, on the other hand, she's  
bought some stuff that resemble shoe strings more than they do clothes from the lingerie  
section."  
  
"I'd rather not know that. I feel sorry for Leon already."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Beccy stared off into the distance, flashing through her mind the images of Claire  
trying on a fairly revealing short tube top and black flares. She looked pretty attractive,  
Beccy had to admit; some of the unlucky male souls dragged into the store began to steal  
glances at her before their respective girlfriends/wives quite literally slapped them back  
into the right frame of mind.   
  
Then she looked down at herself, completely un-noticable, in a plain shapeless  
shirt and capris. Standing next to the super attractive female Redfield made her want to  
sneak into some crack underneath the floor and stay there, away from where her body  
would be compared to Claire's or Jill's. She was feeling a lot like that lately, she noticed.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Chris said. She was staring blindly at the first floor for several  
minutes. Chris snapped his fingers in front of her un-seeing eyes a couple of times for  
emphasis.  
  
Rebecca suddenly snapped out of her trance. She offered a blank smile to Chris  
that didn't really have any thought or feeling behind it.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, sorry Chris. Just thinking about something. Nothing  
important."  
  
"Beccy, you can't stare at that overweight, four hundred and fifty pound thirty year  
old on the first floor for five minutes and say nothing's wrong. If you care to talk about it,  
I'm guessing we have a couple of minutes before my ever-lovable sister hops out of the  
store and either runs out of money or buys out the store, whichever comes first. And  
afterwards she'll probably bug me for money and go back inside."  
  
Beccy smiled warmly at Chris, who smiled back, with that attractive smile that  
could see right through her skin into her soul. She thanked God again she knew Chris;  
besides saving her life on numerous occasions, he had been a good friend as well. After  
Jill, Chris was the one Beccy came to to talk. She had a lot in common with him, their  
love of anime and video games was one.  
  
"I'll tell you later maybe, Chris. But I guess this is one of those things that I have  
to solve on my own. Thanks for asking though."  
  
Chris smiled warmly. "Well, if you ever need anything, I'm here. Just don't  
distract me when I'm that close to beating Bison again. Or else I'll have to give you  
another schooling in Gran Turismo 3."  
  
They both laughed to themselves, continued to make small talk, discussing Street  
Fighter strategies, and staring at random people on the first floor and making comments  
about them. It genuinely cheered Beccy up, but only slightly. It made her a bit happier,  
but didn't change the way she felt about herself. She decided to change the subject to  
keep her thoughts from making her feel worse.  
  
"So you see Chris, Akuma's weak. If you really wanna win, you gotta use  
Sakura...."  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Sakura is, at best, a mid range fighter. The fact that her Hadoken  
doesn't go all the way across the screen and her supers are only good from a half screen's  
distance are exactly why long range defensive fighters like Charlie or Guile can beat her  
easily."  
  
"I beg to differ. Though Sakura may be, in your words, a 'mid range fighter', with  
some skill and use of a level 1 Cherry Blossom super to get close, her comparative lack  
of range is unimportant in the heat of battle. And once she's close, you're already dead,  
Redfield."  
  
"Bah! That's why I use a quick character like Guy, who's-"  
  
Chris' heated discussion with Beccy was interrupted by his cell phone going off.  
Beccy smiled when she realised his ring tone was the tune to Guile's stage music from  
Street Fighter II. Chris looked at his phone's call display for a second, before lifting it to  
his ear and answering.  
  
"You know Jill, you don't have to call my cell phone, I'm not more than ten feet  
from where-"  
  
Beccy turned along with Chris to find Jill, who was standing in the windows of  
the clothing store. Chris' jaw almost hit his toes when he saw that Jill was wearing a sexy  
strapless blue dress. It was short, but not tacky; attractive, but still elegant; and revealing  
but not without leaving the imagination without something to ponder. She had her own  
cell phone to her ear and a smile on her lips.  
  
"-you are." Chris finished.  
  
"Whaddya think?" She inquired through the phone, taking a spin around just to  
show herself off, all with the grace expected from a fashion model.  
  
Chris regarded her for a second, gathering his thoughts and putting together what  
vaguely resembled a response. After several seconds he opened his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Jill, but I don't think blue's my color. And I doubt it'll fit me, and that  
slit makes my thighs look fat. Besides, I only dress like that on Wednesday nights..."  
  
Jill stuck out her toungue at him before giggling slightly.   
  
"It's nice... I think I'll buy it now." she said.  
  
"You better.. or else I'll snap it up and you'll be sorry cuz I won't let you borrow  
it."  
  
Jill smiled again, and turned to go back to the dressing room to change back to  
her street clothes. Chris, after putting away his cell phone, turned to see that Beccy was  
already looking back at the first floor, a somewhat sad emotion on her otherwise blank  
face. He regarded her face for a second, then looked back to where Jill was standing just  
a couple of seconds ago.   
  
He put two and two together.  
  
"Hey Beccy, is that an Electronics Boutique I see down there? Let's go!" he said,  
in an attempt to cheer her up. Chris grabbed her by the wrist and bodily dragged her to  
the escalator.  
  
***  
  
"Hey you!"Jill said, as she happily walked into the EB, standing next to where  
Chris was standing regarding several video games. She smiled.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I had a hunch. Whatcha lookin at? More time wasters?"  
  
"Just some games. Namely, Armored Core: Another Age, Grand Theft Auto 3,  
and Biodanger: Remake for Gamecube. And they aren't time wasters, in fact Armored  
Core has a very in-depth strategy, mech designing system that requires you use your  
brain, and studies have shown that driving games such as Grand Theft Auto 3 make you a  
better driver in real life. Furthermore, Biodanger has the ever cute Jann Valentime in it,  
in some rather revealing clothing, I must say."  
  
Jill snatched the Grand Theft Auto 3 cartridge from Chris' hand.   
  
"Grand Theft Auto 3," she started, "the game where you steal people's cars, and  
then shoot them if they don't give 'em up. Not to mention the fact that the hookers make  
women look like objects. That'll really give your driving skills a boost, Chris. And what's  
this? Biodanger? This Jann Valentime has nothing on me. And look at that tubetop and  
miniskirt. Soooo tacky, not to mention slutty. You have a real girlfriend Chris, no need to  
drool over CG. "  
  
"Hey, you mind telling me what you wore when you escaped from Raccoon? And  
I have a girlfriend? Since when?"  
  
Jill playfully smacked him in the arm.   
  
"In fact, I was wearing the same thing I wore when we escaped from Spencer  
Mansion. That outfit's lucky. I found them in a clothing boutique not far from my house  
which was kinda wierd.... but whatever. Why you would wear a skintight tubetop and a  
mini-miniskirt while escaping from a mummy infested town is beyond me. That's like  
you escaping in a tank top and those Super Mario Brothers boxers you had on last night,  
sweetie."  
  
Chris smiled warmly at Jill, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Then they both  
faced the shelf of games, and Jill slipped her arm under Chris'.   
  
"Where's Beccy?" she inquired.  
  
"Over there," Chris said, pointing to where Beccy was absently flipping through a  
Final Fantasy X strategy guide. Her eyelids where half closed, her face blank and  
emotionless, as if she was half asleep and didn't really know what was on the pages in  
front of her.  
  
"I think I know what's bugging her." Chris continued, "Keep your eyes straight  
and keep talking like we're making small talk so if she looks over then she won't know  
we're talking about her." Chris never once let his eyes leave the shelf in front of him, the  
evidence of years in covert operations.   
  
Jill picked up a random game off the shelf and looked at it, as if reading the  
description on the back.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I saw the way she carried herself after she left the store. She looked like  
she wasn't proud of herself or something. Low self esteem."  
  
"Since when did you become such a good interpreter of body language?"  
  
"I dunno, it's a gift."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I've been dropping you hints since we became partners back  
when you first joined S.T.A.R.S., and we've just now gotten together. Not such a great  
gift, I say. It took the undead to get you to notice me."  
  
"That's different. Things got in the way."  
  
"Like what?" Jill said, turning to face Chris.  
  
"Like saving the world from the threat of biological breakdown, and undead  
monsters with bad breath, no less. Not to mention saving my team's asses every few  
seconds."  
  
Jill considered that for a moment.  
  
"I grudgingly accept your point."  
  
"Now are we talking about Beccy or not?"  
  
Jill straightened up, and put her cartridge back on the shelf. After awhile, she  
grabbed another random one and looked at it thoughtfully. After several seconds, she  
spoke, putting the cartridge in front of Chris as if to ask him his opinion on the game.  
  
"What do you think is causing her low self esteem?"  
  
"Well, I saw the way she looked when she left the store, like I said, and the way  
she looked after you called from the store in that dress."  
  
Jill took several seconds to gather her thoughts and make a response.  
  
"You mean, she's jealous of me and you?"   
  
"Not only me and you. But Leon and Claire too. And not just couples; I bet she's  
feeling bad about herself too. If that plan of yours to hook up her and Carlos was waiting  
for the right time, this is it."  
  
Jill bit her lip, as if pondering something.  
  
"What makes you say she's feeling bad about herself?"  
  
"Well look at you and Claire, Jill. Then look at Beccy. Think about that for a  
second."  
  
Jill chewed harder on her lip.  
  
"Okay. We'll put the plan into action tonight."  
  
"How sure are you it'll work?" Chris replied, looking into her eyes. She winked  
back.  
  
"A hundred and ten percent."  
  
"Well I hope it does, for Beccy's sake." Chris returned to regarding the three  
games he had in front of him. He picked them up in his hand, and looked at them for  
awhile, as if wondering if they were worth the price. Soon after, he looked over at Jill  
and asked, "I think I'll buy these... So did you buy anything from that store anyways? The  
blue dress? Hopefully?" Chris smiled a sly smile; he could almost picture slipping the  
straps of it off her shoulders...  
  
Jill smirked.  
  
"Well, I was a little short of green on the dress, it's pretty expensive... so I picked  
up a top and some pants instead, no big deal."  
  
All of a sudden the games Chris had in his left hand seemed a whole lot heavier.   
  
"How much were you short by?"  
  
"A good hundred and fifty bucks. I need a raise, I tell ya. It doesn't matter now, I  
used up my money to buy this stuff," she said, lifting up her bag, "so now it's more like  
I'm short three hundred big ones."  
  
The three games seemed to weigh a ton to Chris now. On one arm, he had Jill; the  
other had countless hours of fun and enjoyment in it. His eye shot between the two of  
them. In the space of several seconds, Chris performed complex mathematcal equations  
in his head. Equations buzzed around in his mind as if they were the cool summer breeze  
back at Elena's mansion, and variables for several complex mathematical values  
reverberated and flew about in his mind as if they were flies one associates with a hot  
July afternoon. Never in his twenty-seven years had Chris performed such complex  
equations; not during his schooling, not while solving a puzzle in the Mansion, not while  
figuring out how much baloney would fit in his sandwich safely without the possibility of  
spillage. He wracked his mind for the answer, re-running the complex equation through  
his head numerous times.  
  
  
Jill, or the games? Jill, or the games? Jill, or the games?  
  
  
Chris could almost imagine a miniature Solid Snake on his shoulder, whispering  
to him that the games were the way to go. On his opposite shoulder, well, his opposite  
shoulder had nothing on it. Instead, in his mind, he was wondering how much play he  
would get from Jill had he offered to buy the dress for her...  
  
"You already have her, rookie," Solid Snake whispered, "now get those games  
and have some fun! That's an order! Go Go Go!"  
  
Immediately he put the games back on the shelf after shaking his head a couple of  
times. Jill looked surprised.  
  
"What the? I thought you were gonna buy those."  
  
"Let's get your dress, Jill."  
  
"But what about your games?" Jill asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"I can always buy them later when we get home. You might not find that dress at  
home, though, and I saw how much you wanted it." Chris began to walk out of the store,  
but Jill restrained him.  
  
"Come on now, no need to spoil me, go buy your games."  
  
"Jill, would buying that dress make you happy?"  
  
"I guess. But you-"  
  
"If it makes you happy, then we'll buy the dress."   
  
"Wait a sec! I won't.. I'll..." Jill looked around, as if trying to find a solution to  
keep Chris from exiting the store and buying her dress. Sure, she wanted it, but there  
wasn't any need for Chris to spoil her and blow his hard earned cash on some three  
hundred dollar plus dress that she would probably only wear once or twice. She grabbed  
one of the games, Grand Theft Auto 3, from the shelf. She held it to Chris' face.  
  
"See this?" She said, then quick as lightning, she took it and licked the back  
cover. A disgusted look appeared on her face for a second, as if she couldn't believe she  
just did what she did, but then she spoke again. She shoved the game into Chris' chest.  
  
"Hah! Now you have to buy this game, Christopher Darryl Redfield. Victory is  
mine! Muhahahaha!"  
  
Chris, staring at Jill as if she had just barfed all over herself, took the cartridge  
and slowly walked over to the counter, where he placed it on the counter and took his  
wallet out of his back pocket. He stared at Jill as if she were some radioactive monster  
and touching her would cost him his life.  
  
"Hi there! Will that be all for you today?" came an enthusiastic reply from the  
sales clerk. She was very attractive, and couldn't have been past her teens. Her fiery  
orange hair bounced about as she talked, and she wore a tank top and army fatigues that  
made her look somewhat familiar to Chris. He couldn't put his finger on where he had  
seen her before.   
  
"Hey..." he managed to reply, taking his VISA out and placing it on the counter.   
  
"That'll be fifty five dollars and twenty one cents, sweet cheeks."   
  
"Here you go." Chris said, with a smile and a blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chris watched as the young woman turned and swiped his card. After doing the  
necessary procedures, she passed the bag with the game back to Chris and offered him a  
smile that made him want to turn into a puddle.  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
Chris smiled back. The young woman turned to help a customer who had  
approached the counter. He couldn't help but notice a small tattoo on the girl's bicep; it  
looked like a fox holding a knife in it's teeth....  
  
"Let's go, Chris." Jill said, taking Chris by the arm and forcefully leading him out  
the store. His eyes remained locked on the girl's, and she caught eyes with him for a split  
second, offering him a smile, before his girlfriend had succeeded in leading him out into  
the atmosphere of the main mall.  
  
***  
  
"So you mind telling me about this plan of yours? About Beccy and Carlos?"  
Chris asked, as they continued to walk through the fairly quiet mall. It was a weekday,  
and many of the mallrats associated with this mall were either at work or school. Both of  
them took full advantage of the absence of rowdy teenagers and middle aged families,  
walking hand in hand and generally doing things that couples do.  
  
"Well, it's not all that complex. But yeah, I was thinking, we tell them we're  
going to a formal dinner, you know, a night out on the town, just the six of us."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"So we say, 'Hey Beccy and Carlos! Go meet us at this restaurant! But we need to  
go somewhere along the way, you guys continue on to the restaurant and we'll follow.'  
But the thing is... we don't show up, therefore leaving the two of them alone for dinner in  
a classy restaurant. Then me, you, Leon and Claire can go do something else, pretending  
to be 'lost', and after enough time's passed, we finally 'find' the restaurant, and then we  
can all go for ice cream or something like that, just to make sure that they don't think us  
'coincidentally' losing our way was planned or anything."  
  
"Hmm... I like, I like. We can always blame losing our way on Leon's keen sense  
of direction. Nice plan." Chris said.  
  
"Thanks. Now all we need to do is find a classy restaurant, and tell Leon and  
Claire about it."   
  
"Yeah. I think you should take Beccy somewhere to cheer her up for now.  
Speaking of which, here's Claire right now. And there's Beccy."  
  
Claire promptly appeared from the store next to them just as Chris and Jill were  
walking by. She had several bags of clothing under each arm. Beccy had already spotted  
the couple and was walking towards them. The same blank, gloomy look on her face that  
they noted earlier at the Electronic Boutique was still plastered all over her, as if it were  
some thick goo that no one could take off.   
  
"Hey Beccy!" Jill said, energetically.  
  
"Hey....." Beccy said gloomily, as if saying the three letter word would cost her  
the last of her strength and saying them would cause her to drop dead. She said 'hey' the  
way a zombie would say 'hey.'  
  
"Wanna go and show me where that lingerie store was that you told me about?"  
  
Chris' attention span suddenly peaked. The word lingerie was said. Lingerie?  
Where? When? Who?  
  
"Sure... I passed by it earlier. I'll show it to you."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Jill said, trying her best to cheer the medic up. She took Beccy  
by the hand and quite literally dragged her to the nearest escalator to the first floor. Beccy  
looked somewhat like a rag doll, Claire noted.   
  
Chris looked after the two for awhile, and considered following; if there was one  
store he didn't mind going to with Jill, it was Victoria's Secret... but then again he knew  
it'd be better if Beccy went alone with Jill. If anyone could cheer her up, it was his  
girlfriend and Beccy's best friend.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, bro, help me out with these bags."  
  
"Sure Claire! Holding bags filled with feminine articles of clothing and  
'Victoria's Secret' all over the side won't hurt my masculinity one bit." Chris answered  
sarcastically.   
  
Claire glared at him. "Well at least gimme the keys to the car so I can put them in  
there so I don't have to carry them around all day."  
  
Chris, after a moment's contemplation, took the car keys out of his pocket and  
tossed them to his younger sister. He thought for several seconds, judging the sanity of  
what he had just done and he was about to do. He then pulled out his wallet out of his  
back pocket, and after looking through it, handed his sister a sizable amount of cash.  
  
"Thanks Chris.. Lemme guess, all those years of smoking in the Air Force before  
you quit have given you lung cancer, you have days to live, and this is my inheritance?  
God's answered my prayers!"  
  
"Not so lucky, sis. Listen, I want you to go to that store you and Jill were at earlier  
and buy the dress she wanted. I'll meet you at that store." Chris pointed to a comic book  
shop not far from where they were standing.  
  
"Awww... so sweet. Can I keep the change?"  
  
Chris took both his hands and put them into fists, then hit the bottom of them  
together in front of Claire's face. For those of you reading this, remember that episode of  
Friends when Ross did that thing where he gave the finger with actually giving the  
finger....  
  
Claire made a face at her older brother and went off on her way.  
  
***  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
"What da? Where?"  
  
"Right here." Leon pointed out. He pointed to where his Knight had Carlos' King  
in check, and his two Rooks kept him from going any further. "I win."  
  
"Bah. I was never any good at chess anyways."  
  
"It shows."  
  
"Dammit, how long did dey say dey were gonna be at da mall?"  
  
"Well, they should be here any-"  
  
Leon couldn't finish his sentence, as what looked like mutated white and blue  
beachball hit him in the side of his head, knocking him off his seat. Carlos promptly  
ducked under the table, not wanting to be hit by any more of the mysterious white and  
blue projectiles. It was partly his training, the training that dictated he should duck and  
cover at the first indication of enemy fire. It was three quarters instinct, however.   
  
Leon was now examining what it was that hit him.  
  
"Ha ha! Bullseye." Chris said, as he appeared in the doorway of the study that  
Leon and Carlos had had their game of chess in. He pumped his fist in victory, as if he  
were some sniper who had made a miracle shot, when in fact his target was no more than  
a couple of meters away and the projectile he was using was the size of a large inflatable  
ball.  
  
"What the fuck is this shit?" Leon said, holding the beachball up in one hand. It  
was covered with what looked like bubbles, but it looked distinctly like a blue and white  
beachball, if one were to ignore the bubbles. He rubbed the spot where the ball had  
impacted against him with his other hand.  
  
"That shit, my friend, is known as a blitzball. From Final Fantasy X. I got it at a  
comic book shop from the mall we went to. You can't find that thing just anywhere. It's a  
collector's item."  
  
"Final Fantasy X?" Leon responded, "bah. I stopped playing video games after  
FFVII. No game'll touch me like FFVII. I mean, when Aeris died..."  
  
"Now now, no need to cry, Leon." Carlos chirped.   
  
Leon threw the ball at Carlos, which hit him square in the face. Carlos responded  
by picking up the blitzball and winding up to throw the ball back at Leon, but Chris  
reacted faster, moving in between the two and quite literally holding Carlos back.   
  
"Now now, that's not just any ball! That's a collector's item! Shit, sometimes I  
feel like you guys are lil kids." He grabbed his treasured blitzball from Carlos and  
cradled it in both hands as if it were a newborn baby. Carlos gave both Chris and Leon a  
glare and stomped out of the room.  
  
"What's with him?" Leon said, scratching his head.  
  
***  
  
"So I was thinking, we go for dinner tonight, just us six, you know, like a formal  
thing. For fun." Jill said, just as Chris and Leon entered the living room. Chris had his  
treasured blitzball in both his arms, holding it as if it were some delicate explosive that  
would go off if he dropped it. He would have been less careful if he was holding live C4.  
  
"Sounds like a plan! What do you think, Beccy?" Claire said, as though she had  
heard Jill's idea for the first time. She hadn't, of course; Jill had spilled the beans to the  
younger Redfield while Beccy was distracted by Chris at the food court.   
  
"Umm? Oh... uh, sure, I guess."   
  
"It's a date!" Claire said jubilantly.  
  
"Hey, don't I get any say in this?" Leon said. Chris looked at Jill, who made a  
'wa-ching!' sound and a whip motion with her wrist. Chris laughed to himself, though he  
tried to suppress it by pretending to cough. He tossed his blitzball to Jill, and the two  
began to toss it back and forth between them.  
  
"No, no you don't, Leon." Claire stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
Chris and Jill laughed out loud now. After wiping away several tears from his eye,  
Chris decided to change the subject.  
  
"What about Carlos? Anyone asked him yet? Where is he anyways?"  
  
"Oh, he stepped outside," Jill said, "he's on the porch. I think he wanted to get  
some fresh air or somethin'. Seemed in a not-so-nice mood... I hope you two didn't do  
anything stupid to piss him off."  
  
"Maybe you should go ask him if he wants to go for this dinner thing, Beccy."  
Chris suggested, trying to give the young medic a boost in the right direction, ignoring  
Jill's previous comment.   
  
Leon nodded, and then said, "Yeah! I mean, it would save everyone else the  
trouble trying to hook you two-"  
  
The blitzball, which was on transit from Chris to Jill, was intercepted by Claire,  
who promptly threw it at Leon, aimed for a place that God only meant to be treated  
nicely. Leon doubled over, almost screaming in pain, clutching himself. He fell to the  
floor.  
  
"You.... you'll regret that." Leon weakly said, holding himself between his legs,  
writhing on the floor, experiencing pain like no Umbrella creature could give him. As he  
did, Beccy calmly walked outside, pushing open the screen door to the small patio  
outside.  
  
Chris continued to pass the ball to Jill.  
  
***  
  
Claire bit her nails as she continued to read her novel in the study of the mansion.  
She knew for sure that Carlos and Beccy were in conversation just outside on the patio,  
and it bothered her because she didn't know what they were saying. She lived on, nay,  
thrived on gossip, that much everyone knew; she herself admitted it on several occasions.  
So thus she was somewhat reluctant when Jill suggested the four move upstairs, to give  
the two outside some sort of respect for their privacy.   
  
She threw down her fantasy novel on the desk and slouched in her chair, her  
demeanor like that of a pouting toddler than the young woman she really was. She had a  
knack for acting stupider or wiser than her age; it depended on her mood. She could have  
the wisdom and knowledge of a seventy year old or the childish nagging attitudes of a  
seven year old. Nevertheless, she never truly acted her actual age, and when she did it  
was an occasion to celebrate.  
  
"Have some respect for their privacy." Jill stated, as if reading her thoughts. She,  
Chris and Leon sat down in a triangle on the study floor, tossing Chris' much adored  
blitzball between them. Claire spoke again after several seconds.  
  
"Hey, come on Jill. I know you wanna know as much as I do that you want to go  
see what they're talking about. I mean, I heard everything you two were saying when you  
two got togeth-"  
  
Claire put her hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake. Chris and Jill both  
gave her looks. Jill currently had the blitzball and thought about causing some type of  
bodily harm to the younger Redfield with it, but decided not to. There were a lot of  
delicate sculptures all over the study and she didn't want to risk hitting them. She tossed  
it to Leon, but the nasty glare towards Claire continued to linger in her eyes.  
  
"Well anyways," Claire said, wanting to change the subject, "I still wanna know."  
  
"I think we should give it some time. I mean, you can't force love." Leon stated.  
  
"I agree. Whoa, when did you become such a love expert?" Chris said, staring  
quizically at Leon.   
  
Leon scratched the back of his neck, like he always did when he was nervous or  
didn't know the answer to something.   
  
"Uh, I dunno...." he managed to say.  
  
Chris looked at him funny before catching the ball he threw and then tossing it in  
turn to Jill. Several minutes passed, the only sound being heard the sound of the blitzball  
being tossed around and Claire's restless nails rapping on the desk. After a while Claire  
rose.  
  
"That's it! I have to know what they're doing out there! I'm forming an offensive  
sortie! Who's with me!?"  
  
Three puzzled and astonished faces looked back at her.  
  
"No one's goin anywhere, lil sis."  
  
"Yeah. You'll get caught anyways-" Jill began.  
  
"That's it! I have a great idea!" Claire started, with an enthusiasm that both  
amazed and frightened the three. Claire's idea of a good idea was completely and  
radically different from what sane people thought was a good idea. She thought ketchup  
on eggs was a good idea. (ewwwww -author)  
  
"I almost hesitate to ask, but what might that be?" Jill said.  
  
"Well remember how we brought those communicators we normally use in  
combat situations just in case we got seperated during this trip when we went on a hike  
or somethin? The new mark III models we haven't tested yet? The ones that go in your  
ear and can barely be seen or heard by anyone besides yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, go on..." Chris said, mildly intruigied.  
  
"Well I was thinking, we use them, two of us go down there and listen in on what  
they're saying, then they relay it back to the two of us up here in the study, using the  
communicator. They can't see or hear the communicator at all, since it's specifically  
tuned so only whomever's using it can hear it."  
  
"Bah. That's still intruding on privacy, Claire." Leon stated, "besides, how do you  
plan on getting close enough to Carlos and Beccy without them noticing you? You'd  
need a holographic stealth camoflauge suit, something that clearly only exists in video  
games. 'Tactical Espionage Action' ones, to be exact."  
  
The four's hopes for an actual working plan from the younger Redfield were  
grounded. Claire laid her head down on her novel, dissapointed. The three on the floor  
continued their little game of catch. Minutes passed, and the boredom level began to  
grow in the room. Leon began to count the number of times he could catch the blitzball  
with just one hand without dropping it. He was that bored.  
  
Suddenly a great idea sprung in the other Redfield's mind. A lightbulb went on  
above his head. Chris hopped to his feet, and with a great smile of enthusiasm on his  
face, dashed out of the room. He returned several minutes later with a large rectangular  
cardboard box, like the ones used for storing refridgerators. It was probably big enough to  
cover two people, seeing as Elena's fridge was quite large. Chris had a grin on his face  
that threatened to split his head in half from ear to ear. Claire considered reaching for the  
first-aid kit just in case.  
  
"What the hell do you plan on doing with that?" Jill asked.  
  
Chris let the box drop. He dashed out of the room again, and returned with a  
small black box several seconds later, which held the small headset communicators. He  
took one of them from the protective foam which held it, placed one in the space behind  
his ear, and turned it on. He tossed another of the miniature headsets, which couldn't  
have been bigger than a quarter, to Leon.   
  
The three stared at him quizzically, with the 'what the hell is this guy doing' look  
plastered thickly all over them. After awhile, Chris smiled back at them, looking at the  
cardboard box thoughtfully.  
  
  
"Ever played Metal Gear Solid?"  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, there's the next chapter. I was originially gonna post it up earlier, but I felt it  
wasn't really up to my standards and so I kept it for awhile and did some general editing.  
Hope everyone liked the MGS references in the story... I'm guessing you all know who  
the bouncy redhead was working at EB...   
  
Author's Quote:  
  
Some call me a loser,  
Some call me a cheater,  
Some call me their salvation.  
-trik turner 


	14. ForeverChapter Thirteen

Forever  
  
-chapter thirteen  
  
I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
  
And they pull you under  
  
And I would give you anything you want  
  
You were all I wanted  
  
All my dreams have fallen down  
  
Crawl around  
  
Somebody save me  
  
Break right through  
  
Somebody save me  
  
I don't care how you do it  
  
Just save, save, come on  
  
I've been waiting for you  
  
Somebody save me...  
  
~remy zero, "save me"  
  
  
  
"Chris Redfield, you've sunk to a new low."  
  
...Claire Redfield said, as she watched her brother gleefully fit himself underneath the cardboard refridgerator box he had produced from downstairs. Chris, underneath the box, moved around as if to test out the manuverability of his new vehicle. He moved around underneath the cardboard box surprisingly well.  
  
"This is a self contained tactical camoflague reconnaisance vehicle, Claire. An S.C.T.C.R.V. for short. I'm sorry if lesser minds such as yourself can't grasp such concepts." Chris said, turning the box and looking at his sister through the slit in the box. His voice was muffled somewhat by the cardboard, but Claire got the most of what he was saying.  
  
"Lesser minds? Who's underneath the box pretending to be a video game character and acting like a four year old?" she retorted.  
  
"Look sis, do you wanna find out what Beccy and Carlos are talking about or not? This way you can find out what they're saying, plus me and Leon here get some training in tactical espionage."  
  
Claire bit her lip. She did want to know what the would-be couple were talking about.. it was gossip, afterall, and Claire Redfield thrived on gossip.  
  
"You'll never get close enough to hear what they're saying without them catching you." Jill said. She went up to the box and gave it a small kick, sending the cardboard box flying and revealing Chris underneath in the prone position, looking through where his self named "tactical vision display" was several seconds ago. Really, it was that slit in the box used for lifting it easily.  
  
Chris looked up at his girlfriend for several seconds.  
  
"Look, it's either we make an attempt to amuse ourselves and try to see what Carlos and Beccy are talking about on the porch downstairs, or we sit here in this study for god knows how long while those two talk it out, passing around a blitzball until eventually we die of boredom. Now please, stop kicking my tactical camoflague reconaissance vehicle around, it has several delicate electronic components."  
  
"He has a point. I've been hit by that beachball enough." Leon stated. He had put the miniature earpiece Chris tossed him several seconds ago into his ear. Claire tried to find it in his ear, but couldn't; it was that small.  
  
"All right..." Jill began in her most 'official' voice, "but me and Claire officially wash ourselves clean of this stupid plan. If Carlos and Beccy find out you two are eavesdropping on their personal conversation, I'm personally declaring right here and now that I have nothing to do with it, and therefore cannot provide support in the possibility of retaliation from the victims of your stupid plan. Capish? You with me, Claire? Claire?"  
  
Jill looked around, expecting the younger Redfield to agree with her in dismissing Chris' plan as being childish and intruding on the others' privacy. She turned to find that Claire had already set up Chris' laptop to work as the receiver for the communicators and was testing out the frequencies with Chris.  
  
Jill hung her head and slouched her shoulders. Where could she find some mature people to hang around with?  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Snoopy? What the hell kinda callsign is Snoopy?"  
  
"Don't ask me, Leon. Claire gave it to you."  
  
"But Snoopy? What the? At least you get a cool callsign.. why not me?"  
  
"Because I made mine up. I think Jill's callsign's pretty cool... Deepthroat One."  
  
"Deepthroat One huh? sounds like what Jill did to you to get you in this happy mood all of a sudde-"  
  
Leon couldn't quite f inish his sentence when Chris turned around inside the box and gave him a solid punch to the shoulder. Both of the guys were inside the refridgerator box Chris had produced. He also went through the mind-racking process of picking an operation name, and after much deliberation, came up with the name "Operation Cardboard Box."  
  
After a best of thirty-seven rock-paper-scissors tournament, Chris had won the priviliage of going first into the box and thus being able to use the Tactical Vison Slit. Leon, being the loser, was forced to take the rear position, where his movement and vision was severly limited by Chris' behind.  
  
After several minutes of testing out the movement and agility of their vehicle, Operation Cardboard Box was officially underway, and the two eventually made their way to the kitchen, just a few feet from the door that led to the porch where Beccy and Carlos sat. They thought they made enough noise falling down the stairs after Leon zigged when Chris zagged, but they fortunately didn't cause enough noise to alert Beccy and Carlos.  
  
"Be quiet, retard. That's the purpose of this being a covert operation."  
  
"Covert operation, bah. We're two grown guys inside a fricking cardboard box trying to eavesdrop on our friends' conversation. It's as covert as you and Jill were last night."  
  
"Goddamn, does everyone know about that?"  
  
"No shit, sherlock."  
  
"Silence, young Raiden."  
  
"And that's another thing!" Leon began, annoyance rising in his hushed voice underneath the box, "why do you get to be Solid Snake? Raiden's a loser."  
  
"Which is why you're Raiden! And besides," Chris pointed to his forehead, where Jill had tied on a makeshift bandanna made from her black socks, "I've got infinite ammo."  
  
"Bah."  
  
Chris, a smile appearing on his face knowing that he had bested his younger comrade once again, tapped the communicator behind his ear once, opening up the comm-link to Claire upstairs.  
  
"This is Snake. Do you read, Deepthroat One?"  
  
"Loud and Clear, over." Jill's voice said, clearly and smoothly on the other end.  
  
"Roger that, Deepthroat One. Objective One complete, the "Delivery Box" is at Waypoint Alpha. Operation integrity and security are still at optimum levels. The S.C.T.C.R.V. is performing at Level Cypher-Six-Ghost. A minor fall down the stairs did not damage the vehicle's exterior integrity. Moving on to Objective Two, entering exterior portions of the Alpha Oscar (Area of Operations). Sector Bravo is within sight, moving to Waypoint Bravo.... now, over."  
  
"What?" Jill said.  
  
"We're going outside now, Jill." Leon clarified.  
  
"Ahhh. Roger that, Snake. Confirmed completion of Objective One. Moving on to Objective Two and Waypoint Bravo. Good luck, over."  
  
"Roger that, Deepthroat One. Over and out."  
  
With that, Chris nodded to Leon. After several seconds of trying to cooridinate their movements, they finally began to move towards the general direction of the door and the porch beyond. Leon, obviously not liking his position in the rear of the box, had to make a comment.  
  
"You need to give Jenny a call, Chris. You know, Mrs. Craig."  
  
"Maintain noise discipline, Snoopy!"  
  
Chris kicked backward with one of his feet for emphasis, hitting Leon in the forehead. Leon growled and continued to move on. Chris smiled in the box; he had bested his younger comrade once again. With some satisfaction evident in the Captain's face, he moved the box forward. He was within two feet of the door...  
  
"This is Snake. Do you read, Deepthroat One?"  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
"The S.C.T.C.R.V. is now two feet from the door leading to Sector Bravo and Waypoint Bravo. We are now within door opening range. Employing the Pandora....now. Is the Pandora ready, Snoopy?"  
  
"The device is ready, Snake."  
  
Chris reached backward within the box, where Leon placed the hyper- advanced-technology gadget in his hand. It was really just a bunch of spare chopsticks and plastic utensils taped together to form a long rod with a coat hanger hook at the end to open the door with, but like everything else involved in the operation, Chris wanted to give it a callsign and thus christened it the "Pandora."  
  
"This is Snake. I have the Pandora. Extending the device.... now."  
  
Chris poked the device out of the Tactical Vision Slit, and was reaching for the door...  
  
  
  
Only to have the door open while he was poking at the handle. Immediately, he withdrew the device back into the box and gave Leon a pat on the head, the signal that they were in danger of being captured, and to stay completely still.  
  
Chris watched as the door he was poking at several seconds before swung open to reveal the form of Rebecca, followed closely by Carlos.  
  
"Hey, this box wasn't here when we went outside, was it, honey?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Geez, I can't believe we're doing this. I mean, we're all grown adults, and we have to resort to using a cardboard box to eavesdrop on what our friends outside are doing. And to top it all off, my mature boyfriend, the Captain of a world-class anti-terrorist squad no less, is in that box."  
  
"Shaddup, Jill. Even soldiers need to have some fun every once in a while." Claire retorted. Jill was fiddling with Chris' laptop, waiting for the boys downstairs to check in next. Claire was sitting on the ground, tossing the blitzball against the wall and back to her anxiously waiting for the boys' next check-in.  
  
After several seconds of silence, the familiar "beep beep dong" of Chris' MSN alerting him he had received a new email rang out. Jill clicked on it.  
  
"You know Jill, peeking at my brother's email is rude."  
  
"And what do you call sneaking downstairs to eavesdrop on Carlos and Beccy?"  
  
"Touche."  
  
"I thought so," Jill said, as she began to browse the email's contents. Soon, her brows furrowed as she pored over the document. A look of shock crossed her face. Several seconds later, she darted up from her seat and ran downstairs.  
  
Claire was completely surprised by Jill's actions, and moved to the laptop to find out what had caused her to rush downstairs. After several seconds of staring at the screen, she read the words out loud just to make sure she was actually seeing them:  
  
"Attention: S.T.A.R.S. Captain Christopher Redfield: Your services are required at Home Base. A situation is underway which requires your squad's expertise, repeat, urgent, urgent, urgent..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Chris! Chris! Chris!" Jill shouted, screaming and dashing down the stairs. She found Carlos and Beccy, hand in hand, poking at the S.C.T.C.R.V. with a kitchen knife.  
  
"Chris!" Jill said one more time. She rushed to the box and kicked it, getting a "ouch!" from Leon inside and sending the box flying, revealing the two grown men in the prone position, Leon clutching his side.  
  
"Did you have to kick so hard!?" Leon said, grimacing.  
  
Chris immediately sushed the both of them, bringing a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shut up! They'll hear us..." Chris said, a wide smile on his face, pointing to where Beccy and Carlos stood looking quizzically at the two who were in the box. His sock bandanna hung in his eyes, giving him the appearance of a boy who had just gone berserk in his dad's sock drawer.  
  
"No, you shut up! There's something important you need to see upstairs.. it has to do with Bravo; they went to investigate a hostage situation but the tangoes gave them some competition and now they've been forced to retreat. Barry says you should call him cuz there's been casualt- " Jill was trying to say too many things at once, and Chris got up and held on to her shoulders to try to get her to speak at a rate that human beings could understand.  
  
"Hold on, hold on, Jill. Now what's happened?"  
  
Jill took several breaths to calm herself. Claire came down from upstairs, with the same tense look Jill held. After several seconds, Jill looked straight at Chris with an emotion in her eyes Chris hadn't seen since the last time they were out in the field.  
  
"Our vacation's over."  
  
* * *  
  
"What?" Leon questioned, "I don't believe this, we finally get some vacation time, in a frickin mansion, no less, and we get called back for active duty. One word comes to mind-"  
  
"BAH." Carlos finished.  
  
"Shut up. Our duty comes before pleasure, boys." Chris said, getting his younger and somewhat less mature (at least, to Chris) comrades in check. "Now Jill," he continued, "get me a phone and get Barry on it; I want a full operation run-down from him. Carlos and Leon, contact S.T.A.R.S. base and get a chopper out here a.s.a.p., then get it primed. Claire, fix this place up in case we don't get an opportunity to get back before this thing finishes. Beccy, get on the horn with the S.T.A.R.S. base, tell them to get all our OP gear ready, I want full operation status on our equipment. Everyone outside and saddled up in ten minutes. Let's move!"  
  
...Chris finished, rapidly issuing orders and watching as his team, albeit with the odd grumble at the abrupt end to their vacation, hurried off to do as their Captain ordered them. He too disliked the prospect of having to do an operation when seconds ago he had been having quite the fun time, but he knew above all other people that his duty came first. And his duty was an important one; saving lives.  
  
Jill called to him, and he picked up the phone. Barry was on the other line, but his voice was somewhat different; he seemed tired and out of breath. Around Barry on the other side of the line Chris could hear the general noise involved with an operation, such as police sirens and people talking about what they should do next.  
  
"Barry? What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Shit... Listen Chris, we were called down to a minor hostage situation downtown. Some delegates from the international community, diplomats, presidents, prime ministers and what-not are in town for an anti- terrorist conference. At around 5:30 a group of armed and pretty damn well organized terrorists busted in and started taking hostages."  
  
"Any casualties?"  
  
"That's the thing; at least twenty confirmed dead. All civilians... These bastards aren't fooling around."  
  
"Any ID on the terrorists?"  
  
"Partially. They're a European Fundamentalist group called the 'Phoenix Connexion.' These guys aren't your average rag-tag group of terrorists, though, they're well trained and well armed. Anyways, the cops called us in, and we deployed...." Barry's voice trailed off, as if he was unsure of what to say.  
  
"And? What happened to Charlie, Barry?"  
  
"We.... we were... hit hard. It's wierd; they seemed like they knew exactly what we were doing and when we were gonna do it. We went for a standard rear-guard entrance, Pattern Bravo-Five-Zero, but they were waiting... Nothing we could do but fire blindly at them and make a retreat with our wounded."  
  
"Any... any Charlie casualties, Barry?" Chris hesitated to ask. Barry took several seconds before answering. In the background Chris could hear someone shouting for a medic.  
  
"Three... three dead, four injured, one severely."  
  
"Shit... Who...?"  
  
"Mikael, Jose... and Michael. Michael took five AK slugs to the chest while he was dragging Lisa out the door to retreat. Jaime, Lisa, and Andy are in the hos, they'll make it, and Jane... Jane... they say she won't make it through the night. The rest of Charlie's in the hos with them."  
  
"Goddamn." Chris took a second to compose himself. Jill, who was standing next to him, saw the expression on his face and knew instantly it was bad news. She held her hands to her heart and made eye contact with Chris, who had just slammed his fist down on the table the phone sat on. Jill held his hand, caressing it; it's never easy to lose a soldier, especially for the Captain; the lives of those under his command were his responsibility. Claire, who was walking by on her way outside to get ready, stopped and listened with Jill.  
  
Jill didn't know what Chris had just heard, but she knew it couldn't have been good. The one thing she had learned from her escape from Raccoon and her battles against Umbrella was that the unexpected does, no, will occur. It couldn't have been more true; five minutes ago Chris had a bandanna of socks around his head, now he had been thrust back into his duty, forced to take up arms and fight for lives... she squeezed Chris' hand slightly as he continued his conversation with Barry.  
  
This was why she never listened to the weatherman on t.v.; who can predict what will happen five seconds from now, let alone what the weather will be like in five days?  
  
"Have they made any demands, Barry?"  
  
"Several. One, the release of their leader, who's in prison, sentenced to life for five counts of first-degree murder. Two, half a billion dollars in cash, and three, safe passage to a neutral country. The said they'd start executing the hostages one by one for every hour that passes by until they meet their demands."  
  
"Any retaliation for Charlie's sortie?"  
  
"They...." Barry said, weakly and softly, "those bastards executed a hostage, a diplomat from some Eastern country. My.... my fault, Chris."  
  
"No.. no it wasn't. You tried to save them, Barry. Don't dwell on this. We'll be there very soon... stay calm and maintain operation status."  
  
"I... I'll try." Barry said, before they hung up. Chris was worried about Barry. He had never heard Barry this... this weakened, was the word he found. Maybe it was because this was the first time Barry had ever failed a mission; even back before the Spencer Mansion incident, Barry had a perfect track record.  
  
Chris turned from the phone to find Claire and Jill looking at him with wide, almost teary eyes. They had read the email Barry had sent, and knew there were casualties... now Chris was about to tell them which ones of their friends were dead.  
  
"Mikael," Chris began, softly, "Jose, and Michael. Lisa may not make it."  
  
Immediately Jill brought both hands to her mouth, and Claire physically reeled back, as if actually hit with a punch or something to the stomach. She stared at Chris with those large brown eyes of hers, as if pleading Chris to say that it wasn't so. Sadly, though, as much as Chris wanted to, he couldn't.  
  
Chris took his sister in his arms and stroked her hair softly, as she heard her cry audibly into his shoulder. His sister wasn't one for outward feelings of sadness... but obviously losing someone close can have a greater impact and carry a greater pain than the power of the greatest gun or the sharpest blade.  
  
Jill took a minute by herself, composing her thoughts. She had lost comrades before, yes. But that was during the entire Umbrella incident, when she had no time to mourn; her own life was in danger 24-7. But now, after the entire mess, she had time to get to know those who fought with her. During the crusade it was a rag-tag army that brought down Umbrella. Now, with a small team of around twenty around her, she had time to get to know these people, and thus the fact that they were gone... it had almost as much of an impact as the Spencer Mansion did. Almost.  
  
Images of these four revolved around in her mind. Jose was a bright soldier, not the greatest physical specimen but he had the determination, that un-nameable driving force that all great officers and soldier had. Not to mention that he could hit a penny on a wall from miles away... with not a sniper rifle, but with an MP5 submachine gun; he was that good of a shot, and he challenged and beat Chris several times at marksmanship contests. Michael was a new recruit, recently promoted from the S.W.A.T. team, so she didn't get to know him very much, but Mikael... Mikael...  
  
"Mikael's son is going into kindergarten next year...." She found herself saying out loud. She looked at Chris, who opened his arm for her. She joined the Redfields in a sad hug. Normally, Chris would have urged them to get their act together; there was time for mourning afterwards, but now other lives were on the line.  
  
He admonished himself, however. That was the old Chris thinking, the one desensitized to the loss of comrades following the Umbrella crusade, where his comrades died almost every week and him himself spilt blood and had his own split before him. The old Chris would have urged the two women in his arms to get outside on the double, to get on with their lives and perform their duties. There would always be time to mourn later...  
  
But he didn't do so now. He wasn't that old Chris anymore. He tightened his grip around the two most important women in his life, as if wishing to take away their suffering, absorb it into his own body. He felt the same sadness as well. It's never easy for a officer to lose a soldier. He felt a tear begin to form in his eye, for these four were the first he had ever lost as the offical Captain of S.T.A.R.S.  
  
They needed time to mourn, and Chris would give it to them.  
  
* * *  
  
A short chopper ride and a couple of minutes later landed Chris and the rest of Alpha Team at the Area of Operations. The place was a bustle of squad cars and local law enforcement, and here, there, and everywhere the odd policeperson or policepeople ran about on their errands. A short look around revealed police personnel with the standard 9mm pistols and Benelli pump-action shotguns along with the odd rifle, all trained on the entrance of the building in which the terrorists held the hostages. Around the AO was the usual throng of media and a few curious onlookers hoping to get something on tape to send to Real TV.  
  
Chris tapped the shoulder of the man who looked to be in charge. He was a fat, chubby man, with a cigar in his mouth, and he was shouting orders to a squad of policemen who hurried off to do his bidding. His kevlar vest covered maybe half of his chest; he was that round.  
  
"Are you the commanding officer here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. The hell do you want?" he asked, rudely.  
  
"I'm with the S.T.A.-"  
  
"I don't give a shit which newspaper you're writing for, this is a strictly police area! How did you get in here? Watkins! Get these goons outta here!" The fat man motioned to an officer nearby, who walked towards Chris and began to try to escort him out past the yellow police tape.  
  
"Hey! I'm with the S.T.-" Chris began, as the officer began to forcefully move him.  
  
"No, you listen, boy! This is a police operation! That means no reporters, no matter-"  
  
"No, you listen, fat ass!" Chris stormed, his patented Redfield temper rising to the fore. Jill and Claire, who were nearby, saw it coming from a mile away. Chris moved so he was within inches of the fat man's face.  
  
"My name is Captain Christopher Redfield," he began, "and I'm the commanding officer of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. A military unit. You will give a superior commanding military officer a salute!"  
  
The fat man quickly brought up a salute; he was visibly shaking. Chris had frightened him.  
  
"And you will give me your respect!," Chris demanded, "And you will not address a superior officer by the name 'boy', you get that? Are we communicating-" he took a moment to read the fat man's name plate, "Officer Norwood??"  
  
The fat man looked visibly shakened. "Y... Yes, sir." he answered.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
* * *  
  
"-and that's the situation," Norwood finished. "We have several options, and only 23:04 until the next hour deadline. The first is for a rear-entry into the building, then an assault on the terrorist position. The second-"  
  
"That's enough. I know all I need to know."  
  
...Chris said, cutting Officer Norwood off. The two, along with Leon, were studying a blueprint of the building that was spread out on the hood of a squad car. Several minutes had passed since their first meeting, and the S.T.A.R.S. had taken this opportunity to get fully outfitted in their operational gear.  
  
Chris turned to Leon.  
  
"Leon, I want us saddled up in that APC, ready for a rear-entry, Pattern Echo to the door, then Pattern Maverick once we're inside. You and Carlos on point. Bring Hunk over here. Move."  
  
Leon offered a quick salute and hurried off to organise the Alpha Team, which was anxiously awaiting their orders. Barry, despite Beccy's repeated warnings that he wasn't up to operational status, had remained and forcefully convinced Chris to let him into the next operation, refusing to go to the hospital with the rest of Charlie. Barry wasn't one to leave things unfinished, and he obviously had a bone to pick with the terrorists. This left Alpha with eleven men and women, an odd number, which Chris was quick to balance. He turned to Norwood.  
  
"Who's your best sniper? How good are they?"  
  
"Officer Kiera Christienson. She's the best goddamn shot there is in the whole county. She can hit a penny on a wall from a hundred yards away." Norwood stated with pride, bringing his thumbs to his belt. A female officer holding a high-powered Steyr Scout sniper rifle came running up, and upon seeing that Chris was military, offered him a salute.  
  
  
  
"Not good enough. My man can hit it from two hundred."  
  
  
  
Hunk came running over, offering a salute which Chris returned.  
  
"Sir?" Hunk asked, removing his blast helmet and running a hand through his blonde hair. Like Chris, Jill, and half the S.T.A.R.S., Hunk was also a survivor of Umbrella's treachery and had fought with them to bring down the organization he once worked for.  
  
"Hunk, I want you... on that roof," Chris said, pointing to a distant rooftop, where he would have a good vantage point of all the happenings inside the building through the windows, which were wide; the building was an art museum, after all. "If I give you the green light, fire at will at any and all targets."  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
"Good. Take this. Dismissed. Move."  
  
Chris grabbed the sniper rifle out of the woman's hands and into Hunk's. He saluted, turned, and was on his way to the roof.  
  
* * *  
  
Beccy adjusted her helmet, as the last bump the APC ran over moved it over her eyes. After successfully adjusting it, she could see again, just in time to stop her MP5 from falling on the floor. She looked around; thankfully, no one had noticed it.  
  
A hand came to her gloved one, which stroked and caressed it.  
  
"Be calm, chica." Carlos said, who was sitting next to her. He offered her a smile, before taking a clip for his M4a1 carbine out of his utility vest. He studied the magazine carefully, making sure it was free of any dirt which could potentially cause a misfire.  
  
The ten men and women of Alpha team, plus Barry and minus Hunk, sped in the APC around the block to the back ot the art museum and the entrance they were about to bust into. Chris looked around and surveyed the team one more time.  
  
They were in full battle gear with full weaponry. It was a mix of weapons perfectly suited for every member's role within the squad, while being flexible enough to handle any surprises which may come up. Each one was extensively modified and customized by it's bearer. The S.T.A.R.S. had access to some high class, cutting edge weaponry, but they often shunned it in favor of weapons that they had grown to love and had modified and customized themselves.  
  
Leon and Claire sat opposite each other, gripping their weapons loosely and making last minute preparations. Jill sat opposite Chris, and was looking down the sight of her own FN P90 submachine gun. This was an excellent example of the weapon being suited for the bearer's role; Jill's role was as a point man, and the fifty round magazine of the P90 meant that she could stay in point longer without having to reload.  
  
Her intense eyes looked down the submachinegun's length, making sure the sighting was perfect. Nothing less than perfect for her.  
  
Barry, the Old Wolf, sat next to Jill. This was a covert operation, and since his Colt made quite the big bang, Barry had to reluctantly trade in his Colt for an M4a1 as well. He still kept his Colt as his primary sidearm, however, and had a standard-issue Benelli shotgun strapped to his back "just in case." Barry was always a fan of big bang weapons, and the Benelli made quite the bang.  
  
"Alright team," Chris said, giving his usual pre-operation talk, "get ready. Stay close, stay fresh, stay frosty. Lock and load."  
  
With the ease and quickness afforded by long months and years of training, the ten men and women loaded their weapons with a click, and then took the safeties off. Chris hammered home a magazine of his own extensively customized M4a1, and slid the safety back. His gaze met Jill's. Before every mission they shared their customary handshake, which was to hit fists and then turn them so they were horizontal. They did this, and gave each other a smile.  
  
This time was different, however. This was the first operation that the two were going into as a couple... and although the mission was the first thing on their minds, the safety of the other was looming in the back of their consciousness. Chris took Jill's hand in his own after they locked fists, and held it. He gave her a smile.  
  
"Too bad I don't have your bandanna... I could use infinite ammo."  
  
Jill giggled, as Chris went over the final radio callsign checks.  
  
"Alpha One, comm-link check."  
  
"Alpha 1-2, ready, Jill here."  
  
"Alpha 1-3, ready, Barry here."  
  
"Alpha 1-4, ready, Ken here."  
  
"Alpha 1-5, ready, Eliza here."  
  
"Alpha 1-1, ready. This is Chris. Alpha One is ready." Chris finished.  
  
Leon did the same with his fire-team, and the five men and women under his command checked in in the same fashion as Chris' fire-team did.  
  
"Alpha 2-1, ready. Leon here. Alpha Two is ready, Alpha 1-1." Leon added.  
  
"This is Alpha 1-1, do you read, Big Poppa Zero? Over."  
  
"Loud and Clear, Alpha 1-1, we read. Over." Norwood replied, back at the outside field headquarters.  
  
"Alpha Zero is approaching the Alpha Oscar, preparing to deploy, Over."  
  
"Acknowledged, over. Good luck."  
  
"Alpha Zero doesn't need luck, Big Poppa Zero. Over."  
  
Chris heard something of a grumble on the other side, and cut off the comm-link. It was time. He stood up, and, taking his M4, he held it so it's butt was upwards and it's barrel pointing to the ground. He held it to his chest. The team copied the motion with their own weapons. Chris spoke in a clear and reverent voice:  
  
"For our fallen S.T.A.R.S.!"  
  
"For our fallen S.T.A.R.S.!" the team echoed.  
  
Moments later the APC lurched to a stop. Chris hurled open the hatch doors, and hopped outside.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Again, i apologize for the extremely long wait inbetween chapters, but something got in the way.. what was it again? life. haha... anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you guys liked it.. I realise the S.T.A.R.S. having to go off on a mission in the middle of their vacation broke up the flow of the story somewhat, but this is mainly just to show how their jobs could come calling at any time... they are an anti-terrorist squad after all. Plus, it sets everything up for Chapter fourteen and the eventual conclusion to the Forever saga! stay tuned  
  
~hustler one 


	15. Forever Chapter Fourteen

Forever  
-chapter fourteen  
  
Run away with my heart,  
Run away with my soul,  
Run away with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you, for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine,  
I'll go wherever you will go....  
  
~the calling, "wherever you will go"  
  
  
After hopping out of the APC, Jill Valentine quickly assumed her position at  
point for the Alpha Team. With practiced precision and ease, she shouldered her FN P90  
submachine gun. The gun's barrel went where her eyes went; it was standard practice for  
the team to always have their weapons shouldered, and it had become second nature for  
her. The barrel of the weapon never left her eyesight; it was always there, as if it had  
attatched itself to her shoulder and moved where she moved, looked where she looked.  
The gun was an extension of her body; she looked at it as more of a tool for distributing  
justice and saving lives, rather than a cold, mechanical killing weapon. She advanced  
towards the designated insertion point, a side door.   
  
She moved in a low crouch, her lithe form moving quickly but not hastily, her  
eyes scanning the windows of the art museum for possible snipers or guards. When she  
had reached the door along with the rest of the team, she moved to one side, giving the  
thumbs up to Carlos, who carried with him the door key that Officer Norwood had  
provided him with. As Carlos moved forward to open the door, Jill moved behind him  
along with Chris and Barry, who were ready to burst in the moment Carlos had opened  
the door. Their weapons were already trained on the door and the space that would open  
up for them.  
  
"Big Poppa Zero, this is Alpha 1-1, over." Chris began.  
  
"Go ahead, Alpha 1-1, over."  
  
"We are at the insertion point. Alpha One, engage."  
  
"Alpha Two, engage." Leon echoed.  
  
"That's a roger, All Alpha. Alpha One and Two are engaged. Over." Norwood  
said on the other side of the line.   
  
At this, Chris cut off the comm-link and gave Carlos, who already had the key in  
the lock, a thumbs up. At this, Carlos turned the key and Jill, Chris, and the rest of the  
team stormed in. The operation had begun.  
  
***  
  
Unlike many other anti-terrorist or elite commando squads, the S.T.A.R.S. did not  
attatch flashlights or laser aiming devices to their weapons; the way Chris saw it, a wary  
guard could easily see a stray flashlight beam cast by an unattentive S.T.A.R.S. member's  
weapon, and raise the general alarm. Thus, Chris had ordered anything, anything at all  
that could reveal their position to guards to be removed. Stealth was the name of the  
game above all else for the S.T.A.R.S.; it was their specialty, and it was valued above all  
else. Every weapon was silenced, every boot coated with a high-tech sole that would  
mimimise the sound of their footsteps. Perhaps the S.T.A.R.S. weren't as experienced or  
skilled in other fields that other units like the Navy Seals or the British S.A.S. excelled at,  
such as demolitions or assassination, but who needs to be skilled when your stealth is  
such that the enemy never knows you're there?  
  
So, when the Alpha Team moved into the corridor that met them after opening  
the entrance door, it was with complete silence, as if they had taken the form of ghosts or  
phantoms seeking their unknowing prey. Communication between team members was  
limited to hand signals, nods of heads, or taps on shoulders, so as to not risk speaking  
through the comm-link and someone hearing their voices.   
  
Jill, the point, led the team down the corridor until another hallway branched off  
to the left. According to the mission plan, this was to be where Alpha Two, Leon's team,  
would seperate. She knelt down on one knee, bringing one fist into the air, the signal to  
stop and crouch. Her eyes never left the barrel of her weapon, and the P90 remained  
locked down the corridor ahead of her, ready to fire should any target present itself.  
  
Chris came up beside her, the rest of the team behind them. He put two fingers up  
in the air, made a fist, and pointed down the hallway to his left. With the efficiency and  
trim movements afforded by long months of training, Leon's five strong team split from  
Chris' team, and moved off down the hallway, Carlos in point, his silenced M4a1 darting  
to his shoulder, intense, concentrated dark eyes scanning for possible targets as he led  
Alpha Two on their designated mission path.  
  
When Chris was satisfied Alpha Two was on it's way, he tapped Jill twice on the  
shoulder, the signal to go on with their pre-assigned mission movements. They had  
planned every movement out on a blueprint of the art museum prior to the mission, and  
thus every member of Alpha knew where to go and how to get there.  
  
Alpha One, Chris' team, was assigned to locate, and if necessary, eliminate the  
terrorist threat, while minimising casulaties both to Alpha One and the hostages. Alpha  
Two, Leon's team, was assigned to rescuing the hostages, protecting them with all means  
necessary, and escorting them back to the insertion point and out of the building. Once  
the hostages were in Alpha Two's protection, Alpha One would move to support them,  
providing cover fire, distraction, and raising a general ruckus while Alpha Two  
disengaged and left the building with the hostages.  
  
The mission objectives were quite simple. The first and most important was the  
rescue and safety of the hostages, and the second, optional objective was the elimination  
of any and all terrorist threats. It was a plan that was all together very simple, but the  
S.T.A.R.S. had executed it flawlessly dozens of times before and it had proved it's worth.  
  
Jill led the team down the corridor until it led into a larger room used for housing  
numerous art exhibits. She passed a modern art exhibit, and immediately brought her  
weapon to bear on what she thought was a form of a terrorist pointing his gun at her.  
Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an art exhibit, this one containing a life size  
green army man, it's gun pointed towards the room entrance and at her, it's unseeing eyes  
staring at her lifelessly. Jill noted the irony.   
  
She led the team past the room towards the stairs, and the second floor room  
where the hostages were held. She didn't notice the museum's security camera following  
her every move, as well as the movements of her team; she assumed they were shut down  
along with the rest of the museum's electrical power...  
  
***  
  
Carlos Oliviera led his fire-team upstairs, the five men and women gliding up the  
stairs noiselessly. When he had reached the door at the top of the stairs, he took a quick  
glance through the small window in the door to see a man on the other side, his back  
facing the door. The ski-masked man yawned and took a cigarette from a pocket on his  
kevlar vest, then lit it. Obviously one of the terrorists.  
  
Carlos brought a fist up, and Leon came up beside him. Carlos turned to Leon,  
and pointed to his own eyes, then past the door to the man, the signal that he could  
visually confirm a terrorist. Leon nodded, then opened a comm-link to Chris. Talking in a  
low voice so as not to arouse the terrorist's suspicion, he spoke.  
  
"Alpha 1-1, come in, this is Alpha 2-1, over."  
  
"This is Alpha 1-1. Go ahead, Alpha 2-1, over."  
  
"We have made visual confirmation of the terrorists," Leon said, standing to look  
through the window at the terrorist. Though his back was turned, Leon could still see the  
man's weapon slung on the man's back: an AKS-74U, a cousin of the more popular and  
infamous AK-47. ( not unlike the ones used by the Spetsnaz guards in MGS2 - author )  
Unlike the AK-47, however, this model was more refined, and was a more of a specialist  
weapon like MP5 or the M4a1. Leon thought of it as the "rich man's AK-47."  
  
"...they're armed with AKS-74's, pineapples, and body condoms, over."  
Pineapples were military for frag grenades, and body condoms were... Leon's term for  
body armor, or Kevlar.  
  
"Roger that, Alpha 2-1. Proceed with mission plan. Eliminate and evade. Over."  
  
"Roger, Alpha 1-1. Over and out."  
  
Leon turned to Carlos, then made an 'x' motion with his fists. Then he pointed to  
the terrorist, the signal to quietly take out the target with as little noise as possible. Carlos  
nodded. He moved to open the door, his M4 slung across his back, his piano string  
garotte already in his hands.  
  
He didn't know that his target was merely bait, and that as he opened the door  
tangoes were moving up the stairs he had just went up, ready to pounce on the rest of his  
team.  
  
***  
  
Chris looked around. Something wasn't quite right; he could feel it. He had  
enough experience and enough military knowledge to know that security was much too  
loose for such an important mission. His years in the Air Force and then S.T.A.R.S. had  
given him an awareness of the situation, but it was the Umbrella Crusade that gave him a  
sixth sense of impending danger. It was this sixth sense that was ringing the alarm sirens  
in his head.  
  
In short, the whole thing stank.  
  
Jill was approaching stairs they would need to climb in order to reach the second  
floor, where the terrorists they were assigned to take out were. She stopped at the foot of  
the stairs, waiting for Chris to tap her on the shoulder and give her the full go-ahead.  
Chris came up behind her, his eyes nervously scanning their vicinity for anything,  
anything at all that would indicate they weren't the only ones in the building...   
  
When Jill didn't get the tap on her shoulder, she turned around, looking at Chris  
with questioning eyes. She saw Chris' eyes staring around them, as if looking for  
something he had lost or something that should be there that wasn't. There was another  
quality in those eyes she couldn't name.. what was it? nervousness? anxiety? or  
something else... his fingers played nervously on the barrel of his M4, like they always  
did when Chris had something on his mind.  
  
Chris came back to reality. Barry had moved up next to the two, wondering what  
was taking so long, while Ken and Eliza scanned around, weapons at the ready, providing  
security. Barry spoke in a hushed whisper: "What's taking so long? Go!"  
  
"This thing stinks, Barry. No opposition so far."  
  
"They're prolly just shittin' their pants upstairs 'cus they know we're coming!  
Now are you gonna tap Jill's shoulder or do I have to do it myself?" Barry spoke almost  
too loud, but considering his own team was just decimated by these same terrorists, it  
was somewhat understandable.  
  
"A-..alright. Jill," Chris began, tapping Jill on the shoulder, "go."  
  
Jill turned and shouldered her weapon again, before beginning to climb the stairs.  
Barry followed, then Chris, and Ken and Eliza brought up the rear. They hadn't gotten up  
halfway up the first flight when they heard the gunfire erupt from elsewhere in the  
building.  
  
***  
  
Instantly Chris knew it was Leon's Alpha Two. He couldn't hear M4a1 or MP5  
fire, but he knew it was because Alpha's weapons were silenced... instead he heard the  
roar of AKS-74U's, and the assorted shouts and hollers of orders associated with combat.  
The AK's roar was deafening, almost frightening.   
  
Chris brought up a fist; the entire team went down to one knee.   
  
"This is Alpha 1-1. Alpha 2-1, report!"  
  
"Alpha 2-1 here!" Leon answered. Chris could hear the gunfire louder through his  
comm-link. He heard Beccy swear and the distinctive sound of an MP5 clicking on an  
empty chamber. She reloaded, and within a couple of seconds the soft dum-dum-dum of  
her weapon sounded again.   
  
"Alpha Two has contact! Repeat, Alpha Two..." he let go of a controlled burst  
from his M4, "Alpha Two has contact, we were attacked from behind! One wounded,  
operation stealth has been compromised! Over!"  
  
"Alpha 2-1, who is the wounded, over?"  
  
"Our rear-guard," Leon began, the rear-guard being the last team member,  
charged with watching the team's rear, "Alpha 2-2. She's been hit in the arm, not  
seriously. Alpha 2-3 is attending to her right now, over. She'll be alright."  
  
Chris swore; Alpha Two's rearguard was Claire.  
  
***  
  
Instant hatred rose up in Chris' head. He would like nothing more than to take out  
his combat knife and personally slit the throat of every terrorist in the building, for even  
thinking about hurting his sister... but he suppressed it enough to give orders. He turned  
to his team, four pairs of eyes filled with the rush of possible combat looking back at  
him.  
  
"Jill, Barry, and Eliza, onward with the primary mission objective. If Alpha  
Two's in a firefight that means less guards on the hostages. Ken, with me.. we're helping  
Alpha Two, maybe distract some of the terrorists."  
  
What had caused Alpha Two to reveal their position, Chris thought? He was  
certain of the team's skills in stealth and evasion... how did the tangoes find out about  
them? It was almost as if they knew what the entire plan was from the beginning.. which  
could explain the lack of security on Alpha One's path and the calculated ambush on  
Alpha Two, since Alpha Two was the team that was supposed to rescue the hostages, and  
Alpha One was supposed to engage and subdue the terrorists.   
  
Now that the terrorists knew they were there, their superior numbers could prove  
a factor... the S.T.A.R.S. relied mainly on stealth and surprise to win their battles, and  
now that they were gone, hostages' lives could be lost as retaliation and in the deadly  
crossfire, no matter what the eventual outcome. Chris swore softly under his breath.  
  
Chris turned without any further notice and began to make his way to Alpha  
Two's position, Ken following closely behind. When he was barely three steps away, Jill  
called out his name softly.  
  
"Chris," she said softly, "be careful."  
  
Chris nodded back and waved his hand in the air.   
  
Barry nodded, and tapped Jill on the shoulder. Jill locked eyes with Chris for a  
split second, and there Chris could see every emotion Jill wanted to convey, even through  
his face mask and blast helmet; in that split second Jill and Chris communicated  
everything without words. Chris saw Jill's worry, Jill saw Chris' rage begin to fire up in  
his intense eyes. After that and another moment's thought, Jill turned, shouldered her P90  
and ghosted up the stairs, Barry and Eliza flanking her.  
  
She didn't get all the way up the stairs; when she had reached the top, she met the  
barrel of ten AK's, all of which were pointed at her. She froze, and one of the men  
holding them up shouted at her to drop her weapon and get down on the ground.  
Reluctantly, she did. Barry and Eliza, knowing that they had no chance whatsoever of  
taking on all ten men, dropped their weapons as well. When they did, three of the men  
came up, and forcefully removed the S.T.A.R.S.'s helmets. Following that, each of them  
pistol-whipped the three S.T.A.R.S. into unconsciousness. The last thing Jill could  
remember before she blacked out was the sound of Barry and Eliza falling roughly on the  
ground next to her.  
  
***  
  
"Shit! How da hell did dis happen?" Carlos said softly to no one in particular,  
ducking behind a marble block as he ejected the clip from his M4 and fished around in  
his kevlar vest for another fresh one. Upon finding it, he reloaded and leaned back out,  
fired a three round burst on a tango's position, and leaned back into cover. Return fire  
chipped the marble block, causing small shards of marble to splinter off.  
  
His team had run into the hallway they were supposed to stealthily infiltrate  
following the first gunshots fired. Claire was the first to open up; her MP5 spraying shots  
into the first terrorists to appear at the bottom of the stairs the team was on, causing the  
first two terrorists to fall forward, blood pooling out from beneath them.   
  
The team rushed forward into the hallway, Carlos dispatching his original target  
at the top of the stairs with an hurried M4 burst. It was then that Claire, attempting to  
give her team some cover, was hit in the arm by several shots; she went down, her  
weapon dropping from pained fingers, clutching at her bloodied arm. The heavy AK  
slugs had torn through her kevlar armor with the greatest of ease.   
  
Leon screamed her name, and it was then that Carlos, taking command for a  
split-second, gave the order for cover fire. Andy and Carlos dropped to one knee and  
filled the stairwell with lead while Leon and Beccy dragged Claire behind a marble art  
exhibit. Now the team was pinned down, as the seemingly large number of tangoes had  
spilled into their hallway, gunfire and hot lead creating a deadly crossfire in the it's  
length. Cover was pitifully small, and ammunition or lack of it proving a factor for Alpha  
Two.  
  
Andy, upon firing a whole thirty-round magazine from his MP5 on full auto into  
the tangoes on the other side of the hall, unsheathed his Benelli shotgun from the  
scabbard on his back. Fire support was his specialty, and in enclosed spaces such as this  
hallway it made his fire that much more effective. He lined up a target, pulled the trigger,  
and before the first body hit the ground, he had already picked another one and was  
pumping another shell into the smoking chamber. The shotgun was frighteningly loud as  
it announced it's presence with a roar, but stealth really didn't matter in their present  
predicament.  
  
Carlos looked toward where Leon was firing from a kneeling position, and behind  
him Beccy had taken out her field first aid kit and was hastily bandaging Claire's wound.  
Claire, having lost her MP5 in the firefight, had taken out her sidearm, a 9mm H&K USP  
pistol, and was carefully taking aim and adding her shots to the fight.   
  
She grimaced in pain as Beccy tightened up her bandage, trying to stop the blood  
flow... but she didn't stop firing her silenced weapon. She concentrated, through what  
was probably intense pain, and fired three shots. A tango went down as a result, Claire's  
shot finding a vulnerable joint in his kevlar armor. Even through the pain, Claire was  
supporting her team. Claire gained a whole lot of respect then and there from Carlos; he  
had seen grown men cry from the wounds lesser than Claire's.   
  
Leon dropped back into cover, looking like he was giving Officer Norwood at  
home base a report. Carlos took this opportunity to fire another burst into a tango's  
position, and was satisfied to hear the man cry out in pain, then fall down and not rise  
again.But there were nine, maybe ten of the bastards left.  
  
"Quiero la vacacion..." he said. As he said it, five more terrorists were  
approaching them from behind, ready to spring a trap.  
  
***  
  
Chris sprinted as fast as he could to Alpha Two's location. He knew now that  
some, if not all of the hostages would be executed as a result of Alpha Two's discovery.  
But there had to be more to it; he knew for a fact that it couldn't have been Alpha Two's  
fault they were discovered. No, there had to be something else at work here... it was as if  
the terrorists were watching them from the beginning. They couldn't possibly have  
known what they did about the mission, unless they had a double agent within the police  
force relaying them information, or if they were somehow watching every room in the  
building at once...  
  
"Of course!" Chris said outloud, stopping dead in his tracks. Ken, surprised,  
looked at him as if he had just emerged from an alien spaceship. Chris looked around in  
the room they were in, looking for a security camera. He found it in the corner of ceiling;  
and sure enough, the security camera was looking straight at him, the red light in the  
corner that meant that it was recording glowing brightly.  
  
He swore loudly, and as he did, six men, three at each entrance to the room he  
was in, busted in and trained their weapons on Chris and Ken, demanding that they drop  
their weapons. Ken and Chris brought their weapons to bear, but they knew right away  
that they had no chance of blasting through six men without being wounded or killed.  
They stood back to back, weapons trained on the terrorists. Reluctantly, as if it was the  
most abhorred action in the entire world (which it was, to Chris) he laid his M4 on the  
ground. Ken, seeing his Captain, followed his action.   
  
"Raise your hands, now!" demanded the lead terrorist, his AK trained on Chris'  
forehead. Chris and Ken followed, knowing it was pointless to resist. And as they did so,  
their helmets were removed, and like Jill, Barry, and Eliza before them, they were  
pistol-whipped into submission.  
  
***  
  
It could have been weeks, months, or years that he spent in unconciousness, Barry  
Burton couldn't tell. But whatever it was, the first thoughts that came to his head were  
Oreos. A wierd thought to think of, but he thought of Oreos. He loved Oreos, and he  
devoured a pack of the sweet cookies pretty much everyday. He ate cookies the same way  
some people smoked cigarettes.  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the new lights and he woke up from his slumber, he shook  
his head to get rid of the cobwebs, and blinked rapidly to get used to the brightness.  
Immediately he looked around; the last thing he could remember was being caught at the  
top of the stairs...  
  
Then being whacked in the back of the head with a rifle butt. Great.  
  
He looked around. All ten members of Alpha Team were sitting on the ground  
around him, their backs leaning against the wall. Jill, Chris, and Eliza were awake, but  
Ken was still unconscious. To his left, Alpha Two, battered and bruised, sat, but still  
whole for the most part. Claire had an awful arm wound and Carlos' thigh was wrapped  
with a hastily wrapped bandage that covered another wound. Leon looked at him and  
gave him a crooked smile.  
  
"We've stepped in it now, haven't we, eh Old Wolf?"  
  
"Shut up!" one of the guards said, in a thick European accent that Barry couldn't  
name the origin of. He looked up to find that five men were pacing about in front of  
them, weapons at the ready. They were in a large room, some sort of hall, and after a  
look around he realised that across the room, the hostages sat, looking rather worse for  
the part, another ten men watching them. These were high-end stuck up polititians that  
ate caviar and drank Bacardi like he ate french fries and drank coke. They had no real  
grip on what the average man went through, but yet there they were, rich, stuck-up  
polititians and governors, arguing "on behalf of" the average man and woman, people  
that they neither really cared for nor wished to be. Thus, when they made laws or  
imposed taxes that the average man or woman didn't like, they had no idea why they  
disliked them.   
  
Polititians speak like lions and live like weasels, Barry told himself.  
  
Nevertheless, they were innocent of any crime (besides that of being rich) and no  
one, even the most hated polititian, deserved to be held hostage by a group of lunatics.  
Being held hostage is one of those things that changed your life; twenty years after, you  
can still have an intense fear of going to banks or flying on planes, or wherever the  
incident happened. If you survived the incident, that is. Often people that held others  
hostage were complete nut-cases, and don't have any qualms about killing you...  
  
Barry let his eyes wander, and he settled on a man looking over the terrorists.  
Unlike the others, he was only armed with a sidearm, which was strapped to his chest  
with a chest holster, like the ones policemen used. From the pistol's handle and butt end,  
Barry could see that it was a Desert Eagle Action Express. Not a bad weapon at all.   
  
The man was older than the terrorists, his face wizened with age yet still  
posessing some vestige of the recklessness and overall foolhardiness of youth. A single  
grey line went through the side of his hair, making him look kind of like a skunk with the  
line off center. The same grey lines went through his beard, starting at the corner of his  
mouth and ending down by his chin. What's more, he had an eyepatch over one of his  
eyes, and a scar ran above and under the patch, as if the eye had been forcefully cut or  
ripped out... if this man would be cast as a terrorist leader in a Hollywood production he  
would win the part, hands down. No contest.  
  
Barry locked eyes with him for a second. The man began to walk over to where  
the S.T.A.R.S. team sat, stroking the grey-lined beard as he did so. It was here Barry  
realised his hands were tied behind his back with lock strips, the same ones used to close  
garbage bags. Barry knew better than to struggle against his bonds; nothing short of the  
Jaws of Life could break them out of them, unless the actual strip was cut with a knife or  
other sharp implement, which was easy to do... assuming you had a blade. A look beside  
him at Chris revealed that the entire team was tied up as he was. Their weapons, kevlar  
armor, facemasks, utility vests, and helmets were all stripped from them, along with their  
equipment, leaving them in their navy blue army-issue get ups, gloves, and boots. The  
terrorists had missed the nickel sized comm-links in the S.T.A.R.S.' ears, however...  
  
The grey-bearded man had reached the S.T.A.R.S., and was pacing back and forth  
in front of them.  
  
"So," he said, the same thick European accent laying heavy on every word, "this  
is what you Americans send to defeat me? You send young women and boys to lead  
them? Where is the SEAL team I expected? I am insulted!" he said, with a particular look  
towards Rebecca and Claire.  
  
He bent down crouched in front of Jill. He smiled at her, a smile that looked  
innocent and debonair on the outside but was probably filled with malice and cruel  
intents on the inside.  
  
"Women, yes, but beautiful women. Perhaps we can have a little fun with Miss-"  
he took a moment to look at her name plate on her helmet, which sat at her feet,  
"Valentine, before we end her life. It will be... pleasant to hear screams from those  
beautiful lips of yours, Miss Valentine. I can see it now."  
  
His hand moved up to stroke the side of her face, and Barry could see Jill was  
seething in barely-controlled hatred for this man. The smile still lingered on his lips, and  
he moved his hand lower, past Jill's chin to her neck and eventually in front of her chest,  
just above the curve of her breasts. The moment he moved lower than that, Jill spat at his  
face in defiance.  
  
He wiped the spit off his face with the back of one hand. His smile still lingered  
on his lips, and he moved to Jill to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death."  
  
"I started begging for death the second you touched me, you ugly piece of shit."  
  
A snarl appeared on the man's face, and he brought his hand back and slapped Jill  
full across the face. Chris, who was sitting next to Jill, growled in anger.   
  
"Haha.. what can you do, little man? Is this lady somewhat important to you?"  
The man stood there for a second, stroking his precious beard, as if contemplating  
something. "Hmmm... there is five minutes before the next hour deadline and the next  
hostage execution. Now wouldn't it be... what is the word.... ironic, if the very would-be  
rescuers were executed instead? Yes... I do believe I have a plan."  
  
Chris stared holes in the man, eyes filled with rage and anger. But he somehow  
controlled it, and returned to his original sitting position. Unknown to the man and any  
other terrorist, every S.T.A.R.S. member had a small blade hidden in their gloves, for  
precisely this situation. Chris began to draw it out of the small sheath on the back of his  
glove, and began to work away at the lock strip. To his satisfaction, he cut the strip in  
two easily, but didn't release himself from his bonds just yet. He wanted the element of  
surprise on his side.  
  
Through the comm-link, he made a small clicking sound with his tounge. After  
two more seconds, he clicked again, the signal to follow his actions and cut the lock  
strips with their own blades. He looked to his team, and got a nod from each of them,  
signifying that they had indeed freed themselves from thier bonds. He nodded back.  
  
Meanwhile, the bearded man was continuing his pacing, probably perfecting the  
particulars of his plan. When he had satisfied himself, he moved to Chris and crouched in  
front of him, then he began to talk about his devious plan to the S.T.A.R.S. Captain. He  
assumed, of course, that he was still unable to use his hands...  
  
***  
  
On the building opposite, Hunk laid on his stomach, looking through the  
high-powered scope of his Steyr Scout sniper rifle at the action unfolding in front of him.  
He had heard all the comm-link chatter of the team and Alpha Two's ambush. He felt  
powerless when Leon's worried voice came on the line describing Claire's injuries; he  
wanted to be there, to pick off the terrorists one by one with his sniper rifle, but they  
were on the other side of the building, and he had no hopes of supporting them.   
  
Instead, he occupied himself with looking at the terrorists guarding the hostages.  
He looked at one, and saw that he was no more than sixteen, maybe seventeen years old.  
His hands held his weapon expertly and he patrolled his assigned area diligently, but  
when Hunk could see his eyes he could see that they were wild with that mix of fear,  
nervousness, anxiety, and other such emotions associated with a rookie. The kid was  
green all over.   
  
Hunk swore at no one in particular. The boy was sixteen. Probably brainwashed  
by the terrorist leader or maybe his father was one of the terrorists and they brought him  
along.   
  
Whatever the reason, this was a boy who should be playing soccer in his native  
country on a field, rather than carrying a killing weapon and taking hostages in the name  
of some ideal he didn't fully comprehend. That was how it was with most terrorist  
organizations Hunk had encountered in his life.   
  
All it took was one maniac, one madman with a lot of money, to influence and  
brainwash people into thinking what they were doing was right. Often the madman would  
cover it up with some ideal that would please his minions: religion, for example. 'By  
bombing this building you will gain glory and live in heaven for all eternity' they would  
tell them. And the minions, not knowing any better and having nothing else worth living  
for due to the poor living conditions, followed mindlessly and flew planes into buildings,  
became suicide bombers, or whatever. Not only would they take innocent lives, but they  
would also spoil and warp the message of the originally noble 'ideal' they were fighting  
for, making that 'ideal' hated around the world, for the sins of but a few of it's followers.  
A good name, like good will, is lost by many actions and lost by one.  
  
It was a sad, sad situation. It was always the old men who started the wars, and  
the young men who fought and died fighting them. The boy that he was looking through  
his scope at would, if justice and righteousness prevailed, die today. And for what? What  
would his death accomplish?  
  
"Bullshit." Hunk said softly.  
  
Shaking his mind to clear his thoughts, he concentrated his mind on the mission  
at hand. He tore his gaze away from the boy, and looked at the entrance to the room just  
in time to see the terrorists march in, some of them carrying the unconscious bodies of  
Alpha One and the battered and bruised Alpha Two. Hunk feared that Alpha One was  
dead; but his initial fear was diminished when he saw Chris begin to stir and wake up  
from his induced slumber.  
  
Alpha was stripped of their gear, and their hands were tied behind their backs  
with lock strips. After some chatter with the team, the bearded man, the terrorist leader,  
had paced back and forth, before returning to talk to Chris. Chris was rubbing his hands...  
of course! Upon closer inspection through his scope, Hunk could see that Chris was  
cutting away at the lock strip with his glove-blade...   
  
***  
  
"...wouldn't it be funny, if the next one to be executed.. was one of the would-be  
rescuers?" the bearded man finished, with a smile, "and wouldn't it be even more  
ironic... if the executor was another rescuer? You will be the one to kill your own soldier.  
Perhaps Miss Valentine shall be the victim?"  
  
"You're mad." Chris stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
The man smirked at this, then motioned for Chris to stand up, which he did. He  
kept the broken lock strip in place, waiting for the right moment...   
  
"I will untie you, then take this." the man said, taking the Desert Eagle from his  
shoulder holster, "and shoot Miss Valentine. If you do, two of the hostages will be  
released. If you don't, I will kill two hostages myself. And after having some time with  
Miss Valentine, I will kill her as well."  
  
"What guarantee do I have that you'll release the hostages?"  
  
"What do your people call it... ah yes, 'Scout's Honor.'"  
  
"And you're not afraid that I'll kill you with your own weapon?"  
  
"No. Because if you do, not only will my men kill you, but they will kill every  
other person in this room as well, including every last one of the hostages. Surely you do  
not want their souls weighing on your conscience, now do you? Sergei! Untie him!"  
  
Chris sneered. He certainly had guts if he was going to give his prisoner an armed  
weapon, and expect him not to use it against him. The guard went up to Chris, a knife in  
hand, ready to cut his bonds... now was the time...  
  
As the bearded man drew the weapon from his holster, he handed it to Chris butt  
first...  
  
In one, fluid motion, he freed himself from the lock strip, grabbed the weapon,  
then cocked it and fired at the surprised guard. The shot took him high in the chest,  
spraying crimson everywhere as it punched through his body armor, punctured his lung,  
and burst out through his back. Even before his lifeless body hit the ground, Chris  
forcefully took the bearded man and held the Desert Eagle's still-smoking barrel to his  
head.  
  
Every guard in the room brought their weapons to bear on the man holding their  
leader hostage. Chris brought and arm around the terrorist leader's neck, still holding the  
handgun to his head.   
  
"Drop your weapons! Now! Or he dies!!" Chris demanded.  
  
"Do not! He will not kill me.. if he does, kill him and everyone of the hostages."  
the leader said, that same arrogant smile appearing once again on his lips. "You will not  
kill me, will you Captain? Kill me and everyone here dies... haha... hahaha!"   
  
"Shut up!" Chris said, tightening his grip on the man's throat for emphasis. There  
were at least fifteen terrorists in the room; too many for him to handle with the six bullets  
remaining in his handgun...   
  
"Hunk," Chris said, through his comm-link, "take my hostage out on three. All  
Alpha: scramble and eliminate the targets."  
  
"What- What are you talking about?" the bearded man demanded...  
  
***  
  
From his perch on the opposite building, Hunk saw Chris' move work to  
perfection. With the order to fire, he took aim at the terrorist leader in Chris' hands...  
  
When his head was in his crosshairs, his finger moved to the trigger. Chris' own  
head and forearm were just inches from his target.. one wrong move could...  
  
Hunk banished the thought from his mind. He had never missed a critical shot and  
never will. Never.   
  
Narrowing his eyes, he pulled the trigger. The gun roared, and the glass seperating  
the room from the outside world shattered as Hunk's bullet passed through it. The bullet  
flew true, and the round impacted against the bearded man's forehead, reducing it to a  
mass of shattered bone and brain.   
  
Hunk didn't see the bearded man's final moments, however; he knew from the  
second he pulled the trigger the round would fly true. Instead, he pulled the firing pin  
back, and was already lining up another shot at another target.  
  
***  
  
Giving Hunk the go-ahead to fire at the man he was holding put a lot of  
confidence in his sniper's abilities, but Chris knew he had made the right decision. As  
soon as he heard the glass shatter, announcing Hunk's shot, he immediately opened fire  
on the terrorists with unerring accuracy; he didn't earn the rank of marksman for nothing.  
Five of the six rounds left in the Desert Eagle found homes in terrorist foreheads, and the  
bodies slumped to the ground, blood pooling out beneath them. The man in Chris' arms  
erupted suddenly in crimson, and fell to the ground.  
  
The terrorists, shocked by the sudden loss of their leader, took several  
milliseconds to react, and it was this time that the S.T.A.R.S. used to gain the upper  
hand.  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. team, freeing themselves from their already-cut bonds, rushed up  
and took their weapons from the side of the room and were returning fire, or were  
forcefully taking weapons from the terrorists. Carlos, on whom Sergei's body fell,  
grabbed the dead man's AKS-74U and opened fire on the terrorists.   
  
Return fire hit him in the shoulder, and Carlos fell to the ground, shouting in  
agony.  
  
***  
  
Jill had reached her P90 and had dropped to one knee, and within seconds the soft  
dud-dud-dud of the P90 began to sound out, along with the roar of the rest of the  
S.T.A.R.S.' weapons. Return fire from the terrorists hit Andy high in the chest, and swept  
him from his feet. Rebecca, seeing this, moved forward in front of Andy's fallen form,  
shielding his body with her own with a burst of valor and courage that she failed to  
recognize was there. She dropped to one knee and opened fire with her MP5.   
  
Many of her shots missed by wide marks; marksmanship was never one of her  
strongpoints. But one round flew true, and a terrorist fell roughly to the ground as a  
result. She mentally congratulated herself on this, and thus failed to see that a terrorist to  
her left had lined her up his sights. One shot ripped right through her right arm, the other  
hit her just above the waistline.   
  
She saw her own blood spilt on the ground before her, and fell unconscious to the  
ground.  
  
***  
  
Chris had fired another one of his shots; how many did he have left? He had lost  
count... he used one on Sergei, and thus had six left... but how many terrorists had he  
killed?  
  
He was aware of movement to his right, and brought the Desert Eagle to bear  
amongst the roar of gunfire that was filling the room. A single terrorist was there, and he  
aimed a quick headshot...  
  
...only to have the Desert Eagle click on an empty chamber.  
  
The terrorist, seeing this, capitalized and opened fire on Chris.  
  
One round took him in the lower belly. Another impacted against the left side of  
his chest, and a third hit him in the upper chest, inches from his throat. Pain flared  
briefly, but then vanished for some reason. He fell to his knees, and brought a hand to his  
stomach. It came away bright with his blood. Time froze in that instant.  
  
He looked around... Jill... where was she?  
  
He found her crouched behind a marble block.   
  
Chris looked at her, her eyes, and she looked back. Her eyes were pained; she had  
obviously seen the terrorist shoot Chris. Her face showed an emotion that caused Chris  
more pain than the bullet wounds... if the shots didn't kill him, that look she gave him, in  
that split second of time, would kill him instead.  
  
She shouted something to him: something that sounded like "Chris!" or whatever.  
He didn't hear it. He only saw blurs now and heard almost nothing. Chris forced his eyes  
to focus, and all he saw was Jill's eyes.   
  
He would want nothing more than to take her away from here, away from gunfire  
and killing and blood, take her where she would be safe and wouldn't have to see what  
she was seeing now. He wanted to grow wings and take her in his arms and fly to a  
far-off place where no one died and everyone lived in peace. He wanted to keep her safe,  
to keep her happy, not to have to see him in his last moments. He wanted to treat her like  
the queen she was, to put her on a pedestal and bring her whatever she pleased. He  
wanted to live a life with her and have children and live out their lives in happiness. He  
wanted to die old and withered, with his grandchildren crying around his bed, not here in  
this stupid museum on a stupid mission. He would give his heart, his soul, to keep her  
from seeing this. But he had failed.  
  
He realised that tears were streaming down his face. Blood had begun to seep  
from the corner of his mouth. He felt no pain; only the pain at seeing Jill's blue eyes look  
back at him in fear.   
  
The cold, unforgiving ground rose up to meet him, and Chris Redfield's world  
turned completely dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Author's Note:  
  
well well well... that's quite the ending... or is it? this story isn't finished yet... stay tuned  
for the next chapter and the aftermath of the mission.. who lives? who dies? find out  
soon... until then, review the chapter! haha.. i love keeping you people in suspense. haha..  
keep reading...  
  
~hustler one  
  
Quote of the Day:  
  
Some stars have been extinguished for thousands  
of years, but their light is only reaching us now; the  
past is always influencing the present.  
  
-? 


	16. Forever Chapter Fifteen

Forever  
-chapter twelve  
  
I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do  
When I get there  
  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace  
  
Cause I'm hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't wanna speak tonight  
That's all right, all right with me  
Cause I want nothing more  
Than to sit outside heaven's door  
And listen to you breathing  
That's where I wanna be  
Where I wanna be...  
  
~lifehouse, "breathing"  
  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Jill Valentine's FN P90 dropped from her  
fingers to land with a dull clunk on the museum's floor, the heavily modified and  
expensive weapon forgotten. She had seen Chris take the shots. She had seen Chris drop  
to his knees, and she had seen Chris fall to the ground, face down, and not move.  
  
Tossing all thoughts of the mission out of her mind and ignoring her common  
sense, she broke cover to rush to where Chris had fallen. She heard Claire shout for her to  
get back into cover and she heard the loud shots of terrorist AK-74U rounds aimed at her,  
but Jill was touched by Lady Luck there and then and she reached Chris unscathed.  
Immediately she turned him over, and was horrified to realize the extent of his wounds.  
  
Blood covered most of his chest; his wounds bled profusely and Jill knew she had  
to stop the bleeding. Gathering her strength, she dragged his unmoving form behind  
another marble art exhibit. The high-pitched whine of bullets whizzed by her head as she  
did so.  
  
"Cover fire!! Deploy and eliminate! Tangoes at ten and two!" Leon shouted, not  
bothering to use the comm-link. He had taken command of the team the second Chris had  
fallen, in accordance with the team protocol. The S.T.A.R.S. had the upper hand due to  
Chris' elimination of the terrorist leader and Hunk's frighteningly accurate sniper fire,  
but Leon knew more than anyone else that lives still hung in the balance. He squeezed off  
three more rounds with his M4a1 before breaking cover himself.   
  
Quickly, Leon dashed over to where Carlos had fallen, and bodily dragged him  
behind cover. Carlos groaned in pain, clutching his shoulder wound with his left hand  
while he valiantly drew his sidearm with his right and squeezed off a couple of rounds in  
the general direction of a terrorist. His eyes widened when he saw Rebecca's unconscious  
form lying in a small pool of crimson, perhaps a foot away from where Andy's crumpled  
form lay.   
  
For the first time in his life Carlos ignored his instincts that screamed at him to  
stay in cover. Instead, the Alpha Team member broke cover again and dashed to where  
Rebecca lay, falling on top of her body, covering her with his own. He didn't move, and  
didn't know if Rebecca was still alive; he only held her tightly beside him, willing to  
sacrifice himself for her, if she wasn't already dead. He didn't realize that tears were  
already falling down his cheeks.   
  
He clutched one of her lifeless hands in his own, and squeezed it tightly. He  
closed his eyes, and waited for the end that he was almost certain would come.  
  
* * *  
  
Jill, meanwhile, had torn off her outer shirt and torn it into strips to cover Chris'  
wounds with. She was completely unaware of the fact that bullets were still flying by her  
and that a piece of shrapnel had given her a shallow flesh wound on her upper arm; she  
ignored the warm blood that was dripping down her bicep and tied the makeshift bandage  
as tightly around Chris' wounds as best she could.   
  
"Chris... Chris... No... Die on me and I'll kick your fucking ass, you bastard..."  
she found herself saying to him. She knew he didn't hear her, but she found the words  
coming out of her mouth faster than she knew she was saying them. Her eyes with blurry  
with tears, sweat, and maybe blood, and she wiped them clean with the back of her  
gloved hand.   
  
Satisfied she could do whatever she could, she took Chris' head and put it in her  
lap, cradling him and shielding him with her body. She hugged him tightly against her  
body, and amidst the loud crackle of gunfire and the screams of the dying and the  
wounded, Jill Valentine cried.  
  
***  
  
On the rooftop opposite the museum and what seemed to be a world away from  
the carnage and mayhem, Hunk pumped shot after shot into terrorist positions.   
  
Aim. Fire. Pull Pin.   
  
Aim. Fire. Pull Pin.   
  
Aim. Fire. Pull Pin.  
  
Not every shot Hunk took killed a terrorist. When he did hit, however, he tried to  
kill. No mercy existed in the Alpha sniper. The terrorists had hurt innocent people; they  
deserved nothing better than death. Besides, Hunk didn't know how many of his  
teammates or civilians were injured or even killed by these terrorists; it was best that he  
made sure they could do no more evil this day.  
  
Aim. Fire. Pull Pin. Another man falls to the ground, crimson pooling around him,  
clutching at his throat, trying to keep his lifeblood from escaping in a vain attempt to  
keep the inevitable shadow of death from claiming him.  
  
Like a machine, Hunk pulled the firing pin of the sniper rifle back, tossing the  
empty shell out of the rifle to land with a dull -chink- on the floor next to at least fifteen  
other spent shells. His scope found another target; the small boy he was observing earlier.  
The boy was firing into the S.T.A.R.S.' positions, but the boy was clearly too young to  
handle a gun and thus the strong recoil of the AK made his accuracy less than impressive.   
  
Hunk's crosshairs landed on the boy's forehead...   
  
...but then the same crosshairs went to the boy's hands that shakily held the rifle.  
Hunk took the shot, hitting the boy in the middle of the hand and causing him to scream  
in pain. The gun dropped from pained fingers, and the boy scrambled behind a marble  
exhibit and stayed there, crying and shouting in pain.   
  
Satisfied the boy was out of the fight, Hunk pulled the firing pin back yet again  
and looked for another target. Several seconds later, his bullet fired from his gun but  
missed the forehead of a terrorist by scant inches.   
  
Pull Pin. His scope darted back and forth, looking almost desperately for his  
target. There he was. Without so much as a split second's thought, he aimed and fired at  
his target once again. The shot hit the man in the upper chest, seconds before fire from  
Barry's M4a1 riddled his chest with bullets. Hunk scanned the floor for another target  
through his scope, wanting - almost craving - another target, the adrenaline and rush of  
combat taking over his senses. When he found none, he swore out loud.  
  
Relaxing slightly, Hunk looked through the scope to where his beleaguered  
comrades were rising from their cover to do a final sweep of the floor. Leon led the way,  
directing those that could to sweep the floor and take the surviving terrorists into custody.  
The remaining S.T.A.R.S. members tended to the wounded as best they could, be they  
friend, foe, or civilian. Through his scope, Hunk found that several Alpha members and  
civilian hostages lay crumpled and broken on the floor, their bodies not moving.   
  
Suddenly angered, Hunk took the sniper rifle and threw it violently away from  
him, as hard as his tensed muscles could throw it. The gun landed several feet away, the  
scope shattering into a thousand pieces and the barrel of the gun snapping off. He opened  
his bulletproof vest, reaching into his shirt to take out the small crucifix he had around  
his neck. He kissed it, and, falling to his knees, said a silent prayer for the souls of those  
he had failed to save.  
  
***  
  
Thirty minutes later:  
  
***  
  
Dr.Bryce brushed a stray lock of blonde-dyed hair away from her eyes as she  
finished signing the last piece of paperwork of the day. It was a long, tiring day she had  
just had and she was looking forward to going home and curling up with a book and a  
glass of red wine next to the fireplace.   
  
She was physically exhausted; sometimes she wondered why she became a doctor  
in the first place. Sometimes she came home with aching feet and sore muscles.  
Sometimes she came home promising to herself that she would quit her physically  
exhausting job the very next day. However, whenever she came close to handing in her  
letter or resignation, one look at the patients that she helped recover removed all doubt  
from her mind.  
  
Just as she was about to go into the emergency room to say goodbye to Anne, the  
triage nurse, Anne herself threw open the emergency room doors. With her, on a  
stretcher, was a young man with a hastily tied bandage covering what looked to Dr.Bryce  
to be gun shot wounds. Several nurses pushed the stretcher along, one of them holding up  
an IV. A young woman with an unbandaged flesh wound on her shoulder accompanied  
the stretcher, clutching the young man's hand.  
  
Dr.Bryce immediately threw out all thoughts of books, red wine, and fireplaces.  
She rushed to the stretcher, and said to one of the nurses:  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
***  
  
"Multiple gun shot wounds. He's lost a lot of blood, Doctor." the nurse answered  
to the newly arrived female doctor.  
  
"Exit wounds?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Two of them. He's still got one in him."  
  
"Get him prepped for surgery. Room 26-7. I'll be there in five. Get him a  
transfusion ASAP. What type is he?"  
  
"O!" Jill said immediately, "he's type O. I'll give blood! Take every drop, just  
make sure he-"  
  
"Miss!" the doctor said, bodily taking Jill by the shoulders and staring at her in  
the eye, "you'll need to stay here. Get your shoulder checked. We'll do what we can for  
your friend. You have my word."  
  
It took several seconds for the words to sink in for Jill, who's eyes still followed  
Chris' stretcher until it disappeared behind double doors. She made no attempt to wipe  
away the tears that were flowing freely down her dirty, sweat-stained and bloody cheeks.  
After a while, she looked at the young female doctor holding her by the shoulders, as if  
she never realized she was there. The doctor had a determined look on her face.  
  
"But... I..."  
  
"Miss. I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?"  
  
After several seconds of trying to force herself to remember how to speak, Jill  
answered shakily, "I... I... I can."  
  
The doctor turned and headed towards the operating room, giving Jill a last  
glance before disappearing behind the same double doors Chris' stretcher went through.  
Nurses and orderlies alike rushed past Jill, tending to the wounded, both soldier and  
civilian alike. Stretchers passed them carrying the dying and wounded, though whether  
they carried enemy or friend, Jill didn't know or care. Jill had buried her face in her  
hands, fresh tears flowing, staining her palms.   
  
Her legs were weak, and she didn't know how or why she kept standing, but she  
did. She wanted to find a place to sit and rest, but her body didn't obey her brain's orders.   
  
She stayed still, standing there, crying into her palms, as people rushed passed her  
doing their best to save lives. The screams and groans of the wounded and dying  
registered in her ears, but not in her brain.  
  
All she could do was cry.  
  
***  
  
Barry, Leon, Claire, Hunk, and Andy gathered in the hospital lobby, watching as  
hospital staff rushed to and fro, doing what they could for the seemingly endless stream  
of injured and dying people brought in by ambulances.   
  
Leon held Claire tightly in his arms, the odd tear falling down his cheek. Claire  
was crying unreservedly into his chest; she found out what happened to Chris. Barry was  
sitting down, running his hands through his hair, a worried expression that none have  
seen before on his face. Andy, his wounds turning out to be merely flesh wounds, had his  
wounds bandaged and was also sitting down, his hands together in front of him as if in  
prayer. His mouth moved slowly, as if he was whispering a prayer. Hunk had a cold,  
emotionless look on his face, his eyes closed. He was holding his crucifix in his hand, his  
fingers playing with the cold metal of the cross.  
  
An hour or a day or a year passed while the Alpha members sat there; no one said  
a word, and no one knew how much time was going by.  
  
Eventually, Carlos stumbled to the crowded lobby as well. His arm was in a sling  
and his shoulder heavily bandaged. No longer the cocky self-proclaimed ladies-man, but  
now humbled, eyes red with tears.  
  
Leon, Claire, Barry, Hunk, and Andy looked up at Carlos, as if to ask without  
talking how Rebecca, who entered surgery earlier, was doing.   
  
"She's... she's... the doctors... she's in stable condition."  
  
"That's great news, Carlos." Barry said, his voice wanting to be enthusiastic but  
failing to be so. At this, Carlos took a look around, as if looking for the strength to say  
what he needed to say somewhere around him. He brought his hand to his mouth, as if he  
wanted to vomit but couldn't.  
  
  
"No... she... dey said.. de doctors.. dat... it depends on what happens overnight,  
but if things go bad... she might not walk again."  
  
  
***  
  
She didn't know how she got to the hospital bench she was sitting on, but  
somehow she got there. She didn't know when or who bandaged up the shallow wound  
on her shoulder, either. Tears, sweat, and a thin rivulet of dried blood flowed down her  
face, but she didn't care.   
  
Jill could only stare straight ahead at nothing in particular. She wanted to cry, but  
she had run out of tears somehow. She could only sit there, doing nothing, as if in a  
coma. Somewhere, some time, a nurse came by and gave her a cold bottle of drinking  
water and told her to drink it, but the bottle still stood unopened on the floor next to her.   
  
The large form of Barry Burton appeared, almost if from no where. She only  
realized he was there when he tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"How's it going, Jilly?" Barry asked, his voice failing to show any emotion.   
  
Jill looked up at Barry, as if it was the first time she had seen him in his life. For  
several seconds, she sat there, looking up at Barry, trying to remember his name. She  
wanted to answer, but her voice failed her and she didn't speak.  
  
Barry sat next to her.  
  
"Go get cleaned up, Jilly. Chris'll be fine. If I know him, he'll keep fighting. He  
won't give up. I know him. He was our old partner, you know."  
  
Jill looked at Barry, her emotion not changing. She knew Barry was trying to  
make her feel better, and she appreciated it, but he wasn't helping. He heard the words  
coming out of his mouth, but they didn't hold any meaning for her. She wanted to ask  
him how the rest of the team was doing, but again, for some reason she wasn't able to.  
  
All she could think of was Chris, replaying the three seconds of time that seemed  
like an eternity for her. The three seconds that it took for three bullets to hit Chris. She  
remembered every minute detail of it. She remembered the way his body jerked back  
from the impact of the first bullet, the expression on his face, the small splash of blood  
that flew from the wound as the bullet found a home in Chris' body. And that was just  
the first bullet. She replayed the scene over and over again in her mind. Most of all  
though, she remembered how she sat there, helpless, unable to prevent any of it from  
happening.   
  
"Go get cleaned up, Jill. You don't want Chris mistaking you for a zombie when  
he gets out of that operating room. There's a shower down there, second door on the  
right." Barry said, trying to smile and only barely managing one.   
  
"I'll hold down the fort. Don't you worry, Jilly."  
  
He placed some clothes in Jill's lap. They looked like a white t-shirt and some  
blue nurses' pants; Barry probably borrowed them from one of the staff.  
  
Slowly, as if it took every ounce of strength in her body, she got up and made her  
way towards the showers Barry had pointed out for her. Everything seemed to happen in  
slow motion now.  
  
She wanted to smile for Barry, but her life, her emotions, her very essence was  
shattered that night. She didn't know if she could ever smile again.  
  
***  
  
The night seemed to last forever for the S.T.A.R.S.. Casualties as a result of the  
mission were high, but not enough for the mission to be deemed a failure. Of the fifty  
hostages, fourty-four were left unhurt by the firefight, while three were sent to the  
hospital with minor injuries, then released. Two were in critical but stable condition and  
were expected to make a full recovery. One was killed, though it was as a result of a  
heart-attack the old woman had suffered before the S.T.A.R.S.'s mission when the  
terrorists had first taken control of the building.   
  
No one counted the mental scars that the night's events would leave on the  
victims, but they escaped with their lives and there was nothing more the S.T.A.R.S. or  
anyone else could do for them. Counselors were on hand, trying their best to bandage the  
mental wounds.  
  
Each of the hostages were debriefed, and within an hour or two of the mission  
they were all released to their waiting families. These were upper class citizens that were  
taken hostage, and thus the media was all over the story from the start. Officer Norwood,  
who was in formal command of the operation before the S.T.A.R.S. took over, handled  
the press conference. It was now three o'clock in the morning. Amidst the flashing lights  
of cameras, Norwood and Leon made their official comments.  
  
"At approximately 4:35pm local time," Norwood began, "an armed group of  
terrorists stormed and took over control of the Cloud C. Strife Memorium Art Museum,  
taking at least fifty-two hostages and making several demands. There was a small  
cocktail party going on inside the Art Museum for a number of high-ranking political  
diplomats. A number of these diplomats managed to escape as the terrorists made their  
attack, but many were also taken hostage.  
  
"A sortie by the Charlie Team of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad,  
commanded by Lieutenant Barry Burton, attempted to regain control of the building. The  
sortie failed, resulting in the deaths of four S.T.A.R.S. team members. In retaliation, the  
terrorists executed a single hostage."  
  
The crowd of reporters let out an audible -gasp- when Norwood stated that a  
single man had been killed by a failed S.T.A.R.S. sortie. They answered with a flurry of  
questions regarding the dead diplomat, but Norwood silenced them by raising his hand  
and speaking once more.  
  
"After the execution of the hostage, the Alpha Team of the Special Tactics And  
Rescue Squad promptly arrived on scene and provided their services. This team was  
headed by Captain Christopher Redfield."  
  
Again, the reporters nodded as they recognized Chris from the Umbrella Crusade.  
Chris had grown into somewhat of a small household name since the Crusade, but it was  
two years ago and his popularity had died down somewhat. Still, the reporters knew and  
remembered him well enough.  
  
"It was decided," Norwood continued, "that a sortie by the Alpha Team and a  
second attempt to re-take the building was our best option at the time. Captain Redfield  
is not available at this time for comment due to injuries sustained in the operation.  
Lieutenant Leon Kennedy was a member of this sortie and he will speak now on behalf of  
the S.T.A.R.S."  
  
Norwood stepped aside and allowed Leon, who was waiting patiently behind  
Norwood, to speak. Leon was still in full operational uniform, combat vest and all. His  
M4 was still slung across his back. The darkness around his eyes made the fact that he  
was extremely fatigued clear to the public. With a sigh, Leon cleared his throat and  
spoke.  
  
"At approximately 6:37pm local time, the Alpha Team was inserted into the Art  
Museum. An attempt to stealthily infiltrate the building was made, but the terrorists had  
evidently gained control of the security cameras around the building, making such a  
stealthy infiltration impossible. The terrorists caught and incapacitated us, before  
bringing us into the same room as the hostages.   
  
"We managed to break our bonds and surprise the terrorists. It was then that a  
small firefight ensued, resulting in the wounding of several S.T.A.R.S. members and  
civilians. All in all, however, the hostages were left largely unhurt save for small  
scratches. Of the fifty-one hostages in the room with us at the time, fifty were saved and  
taken to St.Cid Highwind Hospital. One woman had evidently died of a heart attack  
pre-ceeding any of the S.T.A.R.S. sorties."  
  
A flurry of questions bombarded Leon the second he stopped talking. Flashbulbs  
flashed in his tired eyes and he would want nothing more than to whip out his M4 and  
mow down the media, but somehow he resisted. It took every fibre of strength in his  
being to do so. A single reporter managed to win the floor and make a statement towards  
Leon.  
  
"You mean to say that it took two sorties to successfully save hostages? Your  
failure, Lieutenant Kennedy, resulted in the deaths of two hostages. What do you have to  
say about this? And Officer Norwood, are you sure sending in pre-pubescent boys to save  
fifty important diplomats was the right decision?" a middle-aged, finely dressed and  
seemingly stuck-up reporter demanded.  
  
Instantly angered, Leon whipped his sidearm out of his thigh holster. The crowd  
was alarmed.  
  
"Four of my friends fought, bled, and died to save fourty-nine lives. My Captain  
may make that total five," he began with a strong, angry tone, "let's see you do better,  
you fucking piece of horse-shit. Don't you dare call me or any of my team boys."  
  
Leon threw the 9mm USP into the reporter's chest roughly. With that, he turned  
and walked away, leaving Officer Norwood to contend with the media.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at St.Cid Highwind Hospital, Leon's Captain lay on a hospital bed,  
the rest of the team gathered around him. After a two and a half hour operation, the  
doctors had managed to remove the last bullet from Chris' body and did their best to  
clean his wounds. A blood transfusion quickly followed, and though the doctors had done  
everything in their power to ensure his survival, Chris' internal organs were heavily  
damaged by the bullets and his fate was still unknown.   
  
The beep-beep-beep of the machine hooked up to Chris let the team know that  
their Captain was still alive. Jill, who had showered quickly and changed, was holding  
Chris' hand tightly in hers, as if doing so would somehow help him survive. The team  
around him regarded their wounded Captain as he fought for his life.   
  
They had learned an hour earlier that Rebecca would survive her wounds, though  
whether she would be able to walk normally again was still another question. The bullet  
that had hit her just above the waistline had come dangerously close to her spine. Though  
the doctors were successful in removing it, they were still unsure as to the extent of the  
damage to Beccy's spine. They would be able to tell for sure in a week. For now, Carlos  
sat by her side.  
  
The other S.T.A.R.S. members who weren't involved with the Umbrella Crusade  
stayed in the hallway outside. Barry had told them it was okay to go home, and that they  
would take care of things from here, but they refused. Barry was impressed by their  
loyalty, and thanked them for it.   
  
"He'll be fine, girls," Barry said, speaking in particular to Jill and Claire, "he  
won't give up. He hasn't in the past and he won't now."   
  
"He better live," Claire said through sobs and sniffs, "because if he doesn't I'm  
gonna kick his fucking fat ass from here to Austrailia. You hear me Chris?" she said, a  
sad smile appearing on her tear-stained face. She stroked his forehead lovingly, brushing  
his hair back. "Don't die. That's an order, Chris."  
  
"Me too, you piece of shit," Jill said softly, "die and I'll kick your ass too."  
  
Tears were going down their cheeks, but the two women managed weak smiles,  
managing to keep hope fresh in their minds. Hope was all they had.  
  
***  
  
Two more hours passed. It was now five in the morning, almost twelve hours  
since the start of the Alpha mission. Everyone but Jill had left Chris' room; Claire was  
asleep on a couch just outside the door, while everyone else had found places to sleep in  
chairs and spare beds elsewhere in the hospital.   
  
Jill clutched Chris hand and never let go. For hours, she tried her best to stay  
awake, staring at Chris' face through the oxygen mask he was wearing, stroking his hair  
back or whatever. She whispered things to him, talked to him, even though she knew he  
didn't hear her. She talked about the old times, back in Raccoon City. Although it was  
only really three or four years ago, it seemed decades old in Jill's mind. She talked about  
old cases they worked on together, and the good times, like when Joseph planted a stink  
bomb in Brad's locker, or when Chris won that marksmanship trophy, or when Edward  
finally got a date with that pretty receptionist at the front desk and the whole team  
watched him ask her out.  
  
Once, she even sung a verse of "Killing Me Softly" to Chris, when she  
remembered a time when for her birthday, Chris had shown up with Joseph, Edward, and  
Kenneth at her front door and together they sung the song to her. Jill wondered if hospital  
staff that passed her door heard her talking to Chris and wondered if she was going crazy,  
but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was with Chris. What anyone else  
thought was of no consequence to her.  
  
It surprised her that she was this upbeat. A couple of hours ago she was sad  
because she didn't know what to do. She felt overwhelmed by the emotions. But now she  
felt better. She found herself smiling or laughing a couple of times as the hours passed. It  
was almost as if she was -sure- he would live.  
  
For one hour, she found herself doing nothing but watching him breathe, in and  
out, in and out. She watched and marveled at it all, thought about the air going in and out  
of his lungs and how precious it was both to him and to her.   
  
"Listening to you breathing is enough, Chris Redfield," she found herself saying.  
  
Eventually though, not even the mighty Jill Valentine could last twenty-four hours  
without sleep and she found herself dozing off. When she finally decided to go to sleep  
for sure, she gave Chris one last kiss on the forehead goodnight. Then she pulled her  
chair closer to his bed and laid her head down on the bed next to his hand. Then she  
closed her eyes, and went to drifted off into a welcome sleep.  
  
Jill wasn't usually a religious person, but she found herself making the sign of the  
cross and saying a small prayer she remembered from when she was a kid and her mother  
brought her along to Church. It was the least she could do, really.  
  
Before the welcome embrace of sleep came and carried her off, she managed to  
say one last thing to Chris.  
  
"I love you. Die on me while I sleep and I'll kick your ass, bastard."  
  
  
  
Jill didn't know if it was her dreams or actually Chris himself, but she swore she  
felt Chris run his hand through her hair before caressing her cheek gently and squeezing  
her hand reassuringly. It brought a smile to her, and she fell asleep with that smile still on  
her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:   
Booyah. There it is. Yes, I know it's been a VERY long time since the last  
update, but hey, things get in the way and you guys should be used to my overall laziness  
by now. I got this chapter done in record time; two days, to be exact, and it's really all  
due to the emails and reviews you guys leave here on ff.net. It really means a lot and  
those reviews are what've kept me writing. Thank you for that.  
  
But yeah, now that I'm back into the writing mood expect another chapter soon.  
Of course, 'soon' could be anytime from now until the apocalypse, but oh well. I hope  
you guys liked the chapter, cuz I really feel it's one of the better chapters of the story.  
Hopefully you guys think so as well. I think the lyrics I chose really fit in with the song,  
too. Lifehouse rocks.  
  
Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all the stuff associated with it are property of  
Capcom, so don't sue me. I'm poor. All I have of value is my PS2 and my guitar. Really.   
  
Peace, and a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to one and all.  
  
~hustler one 


	17. Forever Chapter Sixteen

Forever  
-chapter sixteen  
  
Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe  
I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me  
And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do  
  
'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
But without you, I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
And I feel you holding me...  
  
-michelle branch, "i'd rather be in love"  
  
  
For what seemed like the millionth time, a tear flowed unobstructed down  
Rebecca Chambers' cheek. For the first thousand or so, Beccy quickly wiped the tears  
away with the back of her hand, but she soon found herself with more tears than she  
could wipe away, and soon, she gave up and let the tears fall. Her eyes were red and she  
didn't want to cry, but the tears came anyways and she had no choice but to let them out.  
  
Her mother always said she should let the tears out whenever they came, because  
hiding them wouldn't do her any good. It was best that she let out her emotions, because  
keeping them inside could have potentially dangerous consequences. She decided to  
follow her mother's advice.  
  
Two days have passed since the fateful night that saw the S.T.A.R.S. save the  
lives of fifty plus hostages. Apparently, she was in a coma for eleven hours before  
suddenly coming to her senses. Beccy remembered little of the actual sortie, due to a  
combination of her injuries, psychological trauma, and the pain-killers the doctors gave  
her which she presumed had some effect on her memory. What she did know was related  
to her by Carlos, who rarely left the side of her hospital bed.   
  
"You were a brave soldier, chica," Carlos said a couple of hours ago as he sat  
there, talking to her, "a brave soldier. I dunno if I could've done what you did."  
  
Apparently, she had stepped in front of Andy when he fell and took three shots  
while she was covering him with her body. It surprised her, because she wasn't quite sure  
that she had the courage in her to do such an action. Regardless, she felt somewhat proud  
of herself. She was also happy that civilian casualties were at a minimum and overall the  
mission was deemed a success. Several members of her Alpha Team were wounded but  
not seriously; except for Chris, who was still in critical but stable condition.   
  
Carlos informed her that she was even credited with one official confirmed kill,  
which was surprising to say the very least. She had never hit a tango before, let alone hit  
and killed one. Must've been a fluke, she reasoned.  
  
The good news ended there, however. After spending what seemed like a lifetime  
in the intensive care ward, the doctors had finally come to her and gave her a diagnosis of  
her injuries. She remembered that the tears began to flow even before the doctors began  
to speak; she could do nothing but clutch Carlos' hand weakly as they gave her her full  
diagnosis.   
  
The doctors had informed her then that it was likely that her injuries had left her  
right leg severely damaged, to the point where she could only move the leg with the  
greatest of effort. One of the bullets had come dangerously close to her spine and while  
the doctors were successful in removing it, the damage that it had done to the joint where  
her leg met her hip was irreversible. In short, she would walk with a limp for the rest of  
her life. Merely walking around would be difficult chore, let alone running. Not being  
able to run or jog meant not being able to participate in S.T.A.R.S. sorties, which in turn  
meant she was useless to the team...  
  
She buried her face in her hands as the doctors said that she would never get the  
green light to engage in a mission ever again. It hit her harder than a sledgehammer; she  
wouldn't miss the gunfire or the killing involved with the S.T.A.R.S., but she would miss  
the feeling that she was helping someone in her duties as team medic. That, and the  
irreplaceable sense of camaraderie that develops between brothers-in-arms.  
  
That's when the tears started, and they didn't stop since then. The doctors did the  
best they could to comfort her, but their words, while having good meaning, didn't have  
any effect on Beccy. Their words sounded muffled and blurry to Beccy, as if the doctors  
were speaking gibberish. Her friends came by, one by one, to comfort and support her,  
and while Beccy appreciated the effort, she didn't really gain anything from them. The  
tears continued to flow, and Carlos could do nothing but stroke her hair and whisper in  
her ear as she cried into her hands.  
  
Now, Carlos had fallen asleep in the chair next to Beccy's hospital bed, his head  
lying on the bed itself, while his hand still clutched hers. Beccy was thankful for Carlos;  
just two weeks ago she never knew that the cocky "lovers man" she had known for quite  
some time would become her closest friend and only support in this difficult time. Carlos  
was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend in her entire life. It was sad, but true.  
  
She regarded him now, as he slept peacefully. Gathering all her physical and  
mental strength, she got into a sitting position, groaning as her bandaged wounds ached  
and reminded her of their presence. She tried her best to not look at the dead weight that  
her right leg had suddenly become, and tried to reach over to the foot of her bed, where a  
folded up blanket lay. Face contorted in discomfort, she spread it over Carlos' loudly  
snoring form. Satisfied that he was comfortable, she returned to her original position.  
  
She squeezed his hand again, and tried to think of positively. So long as she held  
on to Carlos' hand, positive things were easy to think of. She forced herself to think of  
things other than her injury. It was difficult and for the first couple of minutes the injury  
was all she could think of. She thought of all the things she wanted to accomplish in life  
that would now be impossible thanks to her leg... fresh tears began to arrive in her eyes,  
and they joined the path of the tears that came before them as they travelled down her  
cheek.  
  
But Beccy forced herself to be strong, and she gradually began to move away  
from the negativity that was plaguing her mind. She forced herself to think of better  
things, of better times. Most of the thoughts that circulated in her head revolved around  
her five closest friends, most notably the man who's hand she clutched tightly. She  
wasn't sure about which turn their relationship would take; Carlos had had many before  
her, and maybe many more after her. Whatever the case, she didn't care. Carlos was there  
right now, right here, and that was all that mattered.  
  
At the very least, she realised, she was still alive. That alone was a lot to be  
thankful for.  
  
Slowly but surely, a smile came to her lips. Another tear came down her cheek,  
but unlike the many tears that preceeded it, it was not a tear of sadness.  
  
***  
  
On the opposite side of the hospital, Jill Valentine awoke from the dream she had  
just had. In it, she and Chris were walking pleasantly down a path in the middle of a  
meadow. They were just holding hands and walking, talking about this or that, not doing  
anything important in particular. She didn't quite remember what they were talking  
about, or where they were walking to. Nonetheless, just being with Chris, even in a  
dream, was enough for her.   
  
She rose suddenly, and was extremely relieved to find that the beep-beep-beep of  
the machine hooked up to Chris was still working, meaning that for the time being the  
S.T.A.R.S. Captain was still alive. She looked at him, his eyes still closed, just the way  
she had left him before she drifted off into sleep. It was almost disappointing, because  
she was almost sure she felt him caress her cheek and squeeze her hand before she dozed  
off. It was probably just a figment of her imagination.  
  
In the fourty-eight hours since the S.T.A.R.S. mission, she had spent about  
fourty-six-and-a-quarter of them next to Chris in the small, cramped hospital room that  
had become her temporary home. In the time she wasn't next to Chris, (Claire had asked  
for time alone with him) she had checked up on everyone else in the team; she tried her  
best to comfort Beccy, but Jill knew her heart wasn't fully into it. She took some  
comfort, however, in the fact that Carlos was there to comfort Beccy, anyways.   
  
Minutes passed like hours, and hours passed like days. She spent most of the time  
whispering nothings to Chris, or humming and singing the tunes to songs she knew Chris  
loved. She wondered for a time if she was going insane, and she was almost sure she was,  
until Dr.Bryce had stopped by to check up on him in the afternoon of the first day. She  
had caught Jill halfway through, of all things, the second verse of 'Everywhere' by  
Michelle Branch.*  
  
Jill had stopped her singing as soon as the doctor entered the room. Dr.Bryce  
examined Chris' wounds briefly, before making some notes in the clipboard she was  
carrying. After a while Jill asked the doctor how Chris was doing.  
  
"If all goes well, he should be okay. You never really know, though... he's not  
outta the woods yet. And in the case that he does live through this, he's got a long road to  
recovery ahead of him."   
  
"As long as he lives; that's all I could possibly want," Jill stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
The young doctor smiled at Jill. "His life will go through some changes, but he  
can easily make a full recovery. It'll take a lot of willpower and determination to get  
back into the state he was in before his injuries, but if he really gives it his all, it's very  
possible. This, of course, is assuming he makes it through the next few days."  
  
Jill nodded in understanding.  
  
"He's lucky to have a friend like you. A lot of people suddenly lose their resolve  
and dedication when they see their loved ones in this condition. But when you see  
someone's resolve and dedication _increase_ during times like these, that's when you  
know they've got something special. I see that in you and your team, Miss Valentine."  
  
Jill gave Chris an earnest look and his hand a squeeze. "He does mean a lot to  
me... Thank you, doctor. It means a lot. Thank you for everything."  
  
"No problem, it's all part of the job," the doctor replied, before brushing a stray  
lock of hair out of the way. The young doctor looked tired and downright exhausted, but  
she found the strength to smile warmly again at Jill, before making her way to the door.  
As she reached it, she turned back to Jill.  
  
"By the way, I didn't know such tough-looking military guys like that could be  
into Michelle Branch. I learn something new every day."  
  
Dr.Bryce smiled once more, and headed out the door to check on her other  
patients.  
  
***  
  
Jill sighed, after the doctor left the room, stroking Chris' hair back for the  
millionth time. She let the warm palm of her hand caress his forehead, gazing fondly at  
his face with tired eyes as she laid her head back down on the bed. She was still sleepy. A  
glance at the digital clock on the nightstand next to the hospital bed informed her that it  
was 8:21 in the morning.   
  
Half-wishing for Chris to stroke her hair back and caress her face again, Jill fell  
back into the calm, peaceful sleep from which she had briefly emerged.  
  
***  
  
Claire Redfield paced back and forth in the Hospital's waiting room. Patients and  
medical staff alike walked past her, this way and that. The wounded hostages and the  
remaining S.T.A.R.S. had departed hours ago. Barry and the others promised to come  
back just as soon as they had gotten a couple of hours of sleep and spent some time with  
family. Leon had left thirty minutes ago, promising to return once he had taken a shower  
and gotten Claire some clean clothes from her apartment.  
  
Claire herself wasn't sure how she felt about the entire thing. For the first couple  
of hours, when Chris' condition was extremely critical, she was extremely afraid of  
losing him. Now that Chris' condition was somewhat stabilized, she had calmed down  
somewhat, although she knew that Chris was still in danger. She couldn't stand still;  
instead, she paced back and forth in the lobby, because at least it gave her something to  
occupy her brain with.  
  
Claire was never really one for standing still, anyways. She tried sitting down a  
couple of minutes ago, forcing herself to flip through a magazine and listen to the  
hospital announcements on the P.A.  
  
"Dr. Hal Emmerich to the Otacon Ward please, Dr.Otacon to the Otacon Ward,  
thank you."  
  
"Dr. Wily to the Robotics Lab, please, Dr.Wily to the Robotics Lab, thank you."  
  
"Dr. Mario to the Pharmacy please, thank you."  
  
That didn't work. Claire tried looking around, for something to occupy her...   
  
She had a habit always tapping her fingers, or tapping her foot, or swinging her  
legs underneath a chair. She just couldn't stand still. It was often the cause of much  
irritation to those around her, especially Chris, who always liked to sit down and think  
things over before acting.   
  
It was probably this preference for thought over action which resulted in Chris  
hesitating every time Jill and himself had gotten close, Claire noted. She could remember  
dozens of times when she saw both Chris and Jill act all teenager-like around each other,  
as if they were thinking too much about what to say and when to say it, for fear of saying  
the wrong thing. It frustrated Claire, because she always knew Chris had a thing for Jill  
and it got her flustered because she couldn't understand why Chris couldn't just do what  
needed to be done.  
  
It had all changed that fateful afternoon when Chris had sprained his ankle  
playing football and he finally gathered the willpower necessary to spill his guts to Jill.  
Claire sighed; that innocent afternoon at the park seemed like ages ago (it does feel like  
ages ago... see chapter four -author) but in fact it was only a couple of weeks in the past.  
So much had happened, so much had changed since that day. The past two weeks would  
dictate the events of years to come.   
  
Both Beccy and Chris had long and bumpy roads ahead of them. Andy and the  
other S.T.A.R.S. team members who were wounded (herself included) would carry scars  
for the rest of their lives. Not to mention the four Charlie teammates she had lost...  
  
Claire didn't have time to mourn them, and she wasn't sure if right now was the  
right time. She didn't really know any of them exceptionally well, but the others did and  
anytime anyone you know dies it still has some effect on you, however small. In time,  
maybe she could shed tears for them as well, but at the present time she was all cried out.  
  
She stopped her pacing, and looked out the window. Birds flew in the air and the  
sky was still blue. She and her friends had just gone to hell and back, but at the end of the  
day the birds were still flying and the grass was still green. At times she wished she was a  
bird, so that she wouldn't have the cares and concerns she had now. All she would do  
was fly, fly away from the city and into the mountains, fly into the valleys and the hills,  
fly into the blue, blue sky... fly away from gunfire and injured comrades and fly away  
from hatred and fear and pain...  
  
A small frown appeared on Claire's lips when she realised that she couldn't fly. A  
tear materialsed in her eye...  
  
....but as she looked out the window, she spotted Leon walking across the patch of  
grass inbetween the hospital parking lot and the entrance, obviously unaware that Claire  
was watching him. Suddenly, Leon stopped walking when he felt something hit him in  
the head. With a disgusted look on his face, he touched the top of his head. His hand  
came away stained with a dark substance. Apparently, a passing bird had chosen Leon as  
target practice.  
  
"Shit! I just took a fucking shower!" she heard Leon say, despite the fact that he  
was about a hundred yards away from her. Several passing hospital employees stopped  
and stared at the young S.T.A.R.S. lieutenant, who was beginning to throw a fit in the  
hospital courtyard.  
  
Claire burst out in giggles.   
  
"I've always wanted to be a bird," she said softly outloud to herself.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere, Jill had taken a brief break from her vigil at Chris' side to dart into the  
hallway. She dragged the nearest member of the hospital staff down and asked him where  
the nearest vending machine was; she was hungry as hell and she needed something,  
anything, to at least put off her stomach for the time being.  
  
Several minutes and stops for directions later, she found the elusive piece of  
machinery in question and fished around in her pockets for change. It was a floor down  
from where everyone said it was and tucked in the corner of a fairly large lobby, but she  
found it nonetheless. A quarter.. a nickel.. another quarter.. some dimes.. three pennies..  
dammit! She was seven cents short for the Cookies'n'Cream bar she so desperately  
craved. She put the palm of her hand on the pane of glass seperating her from the  
delicious white chocolate with a delightful cookie crunch, as if doing so would somehow  
cause the seven cents she needed to materialise out of thin air into her hands.  
  
Suddenly, Leon Kennedy appeared in the room through the automatic sliding  
doors, an angry look on his face. He carried a duffel bag slung across both his shoulders.  
The S.T.A.R.S. lieutenant was angrily wiping something from the top of his head with a  
washcloth, swearing and cursing rather loudly as he did so.  
  
"Leon! Give me seven cents!"  
  
"That sounded like an order," Leon said, "and I think you should know that I  
officially outrank you, in the S.T.A.R.S. _Sergeant First Class Valentine_."  
  
"Yeah well, my fist is about to outrank your face if you don't give me my seven  
cents."  
  
"Dammit Jill, my wallet's in my back pocket."  
  
A smile coming to her face, she moved behind Leon, and swiftly snatched the  
wallet from his back pocket. Rifling through it, she found the seven cents she needed in  
the coin pocket... and a twenty-dollar bill, which she stealthily slid into her pocket with a  
sly smile as payback for Leon's 'outranking' insult. Satisfied that she had stolen all she  
could without Leon noticing -she was a former thief, afterall- she slipped the wallet back  
into Leon's back pocket.  
  
"Thanks Leon. I really need these seven cents."  
  
"Bah..." Leon said, before walking off, mumbling incoherently. The odd swear  
word was heard as he turned the corner, still trying desperately to wipe God knows what  
from the top of his head.  
  
***  
  
Jill closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the sweet taste of the choclate in  
her mouth as she slowly made her way back to Chris' room. It was the first real good  
thing she had eaten in the past couple of days, and she allowed herself to fully savoir it.  
When she reached the room in question, she sat down on a chair outside it, planning to  
re-enter once she had finished the chocolate bar with a delightful cookie crunch.  
  
Halfway through the bar, however, she noticed that something was missing. As if  
something in the air that was usually there was suddenly absent. Her senses racked her  
brain in a vain attempt to find out just what it was... she looked around her desperately,  
her years of training telling her that something was wrong. The sixth sense she gained in  
Raccoon City's trials was telling her -screaming at her- that something was wrong...  
  
-Of course! Chris' beeping had stopped! She couldn't her the beeping of the  
machine that told her Chris was still alive!-  
  
Suddenly afraid that Chris had flatlined, she dropped the chocolate bar and rushed  
to the door of Chris' room. Her fingers refused to work for her, and the precious  
milliseconds it took for her to turn the doorknob seemed frighteningly slow. As soon as  
the door opened, she dashed into the room, worried above everything else that she was  
too late, that Chris had died, and without her by his side... No, no, no, no, she said again  
and again in her mind, as she entered the room. To her horror, she discovered that the  
beep-beep-beep sound was gone, to be replaced by a solid beeeeeeeeep sound, signaling  
that Chris had flatlined. Frightened above all words over what she might see, her eyes  
darted to Chris' bed...  
  
  
-to find that Chris was in a sitting position on his bed, the connector that was  
supposed to be monitoring his heartbeat in his hand. Evidently, he had disconnected the  
machine himself.  
  
  
  
"The freakin' beep-beep-beep sound was pissing me off. How do you turn this  
thing off?" the S.T.A.R.S. Captain said.   
  
  
  
  
Jill was torn between the sudden urge of wanting to punch the living daylights out  
of him, and the intense happiness she had that Chris had finally regained consciousness.  
She wasn't sure what expression she should wear on her face, and she ended up standing  
there, motionless, her mouth wide open as if in surprise.  
  
"Fuck you, Chris!! I thought you were dead! You fucking almost gave me a  
fucking heart-attack!!! Fuck... fuck, fuck you!! Fuck!" she said, the words rushing to her  
throat faster than her brain could process them.  
  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. Captain scratched the back of his head with his right hand, as he  
always did when he either didn't know the answer to something or when he knew he was  
in trouble.  
  
  
"Good morning to you too, Jill," he managed to stumble out.  
  
  
Jill controlled her anger, and, putting all her thoughts of causing bodily harm to  
the wounded man aside, she rushed over to the bed and threw her arms around him. She  
hugged him tightly, tears rushing to her eyes. Chris grimaced, because Jill's body  
pressing against his made his wounds ache, but he bore the pain like any real man should  
when an extremely attractive woman such as Jill is giving him a hug.  
  
"It... it hurts," Chris said. He didn't want to admit the pain but it got the better of  
him. He sounded like a three-year-old who's mother was putting a bandage on a scraped  
knee.  
  
"Oh, I'm.. I'm sorry," Jill said, the wide smile that was on her face threatening to  
tear her head in two, "I'm sorry. But you scared the shit outta me, Chris." Tears flowed  
freely down her cheeks.   
  
At that instant, hospital staff rushed into the room, Dr.Bryce being the first one to  
reach Chris. Upon realising what had actually happened and that Chris had disconnected  
the machine herself, she swore.  
  
"What the?" the young doctor said, "the computer told us you were flatlining!"  
  
"Um, yeah... about that.. Uh, the sound was pissing me off," Chris mumbled, still  
scratching the back of his head.  
  
For the next two minutes, Dr.Bryce, Jill, and several other hospital staff treated  
Chris to a lecture over how you should never disconnect the heartbeat monitor, how  
doing so could give certain people a heart-attack, etc., etc., etc., etc. Chris stared down at  
his hands, as the people around him scolded him, making him look a lot like a kid who's  
hand was just caught in the cookie jar.  
  
When the staff had left, Jill was left with Chris.  
  
"I thought you were dead, Chris," Jill said softly.   
  
"Me too. But I told myself when I was young that I would go see the Statue of  
Liberty before I died, and I haven't done that yet, so I decided to come back to life,"  
Chris stated.  
  
"I was expecting something along the lines of 'Jill, it was the memory of your  
love and beauty were what kept me from falling into the after-life, I love you, Jill', you  
bastard," Jill said, trying to pretend to be angry at him but failing.   
  
"Um, yeah," Chris said, "that's it."  
  
"I missed you. I thought you left me," Jill said softly, suddenly serious.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you. But I wouldn't leave without kissing your beautiful lips  
and looking into your eternally blue eyes one more time, Jill. It was the memory of your  
beauty and perpetual love for me that kept me from entering heaven's gates, even though  
they were laid open for me. I'd rather live one lifetime with you than face all the ages of  
the world alone. I choose a mortal life," Chris said, in his most elegant, serious accent.  
  
Jill giggled. "Arwen said that last line to Aragorn in Lord of the Rings."   
  
"Yeah well.... Have I redeemed myself?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes you have, Chris. I love you."  
  
"And I love my PS2. But I love you more."  
  
Jill smiled, then she kissed him, deeply and passionately. Right then, everything  
in the world was well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
*- yes, I am in fact a fan of Michelle Branch. She's soooo dope. She's talented and hot as  
hell. It's true, it's true. She's the main reason I play guitar. It's true! Don't laugh at me!  
hehe.. :) She's hot, and her music's got a deeper meaning than people like Avril Lavigne..  
booo, Avril sucks...  
  
Well anyways, there's the sixteenth chapter. It's a bit longer than the other chapters,  
which is always good. I thought a longer chapter was necessary to fully get into  
everyone's minds... because I regret to say it, but this'll be the FINAL CHAPTER of  
Forever.   
  
*hustler one ducks tomatoes thrown by zealous fans*  
  
Seriously though, I think I've brought the story as far as it could go. I'll definately do an  
epilogue, but other than that I think this story's done. That's not to say there won't be a  
"Forever: Part 2" but I guess that depends on how many people would be interested in  
such a project and, of course, if I can get over my intense laziness. :)  
  
Thanks to everyone who's helped me out over the past year (hard to believe, but it's been  
almost a year since I first published this thing). Hopefully you guys will continue to  
support my fanfic writing in the future.  
  
Keep your eyes open for the epilogue!  
  
Quote of the day:  
"This story is the best story on ff.net!"  
-the author  
  
  
~hustler one 


	18. Forever Epilogue

Forever -epilogue  
  
now I've always said that love was nothing more but a waste of my time I've always thought I'd be above these feelings always seem to miss in my mind I said you'd never catch me in the corner of my room gazing at a picture of you and now that all don't mean nothin' cause everytime I think about thinkin' girl I'm thinkin' of you  
  
and forever, for the rest of my life through it all girl I'll be right by your side I'll give my heart baby I'll give you my mind I'll be the one that brings the joy to your life and if you're willing girl just give me the chance and I promise I will be a good man and forever, for the rest of my life I'll be right by your side...  
  
~lfo, "forever"  
  
Huffing and puffing, the tall but somewhat thinner form of Chris Redfield jogged up the path, until finally his intense exhaustion forbidded him from going any further. He stopped, and, finding the nearest park bench on the well-worn path, he sat down roughly, eager to rest his weary feet. He took a long drink from the water bottle attatched to his waistband and wiped the sweat from his brow before letting a out a long sigh.  
  
He watched as a young, heavily muscled man wearing a white karate gi jogged by. The man, who was wearing a red headband about his head and red fighting gloves, gave Chris a good morning nod. Chris returned it. As the man continued his jog, Chris realised the man was barefoot. Wierd.  
  
Seven months have passed since the fateful S.T.A.R.S. mission that changed his team's fate forever. The S.T.A.R.S. was put on temporary leave by the United Nations following the mission, allowing the teammates time to grieve for the teammates they had lost. It took a while, but the fact that several S.T.A.R.S. lost their lives finally sank in, and the grieving process and road to recovery began. The funeral was tough, especially for Barry, who had lost three of his best soldiers in Charlie's ill-fated sortie. Slowly but surely though, the team moved on.  
  
"There's a difference," Barry said several weeks after the funeral, "between moving on and forgetting. We won't forget. We'll never forget. And besides, old timers like me don't forget things so easily!" Barry laughed heartily.  
  
A permanent memorial was erected in front of the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters; it consisted of three large metal shooting stars. Underneath that were the names of the three teammates lost in battle, along with a short paragraph on each describing their achievements.  
  
For the first month since the mission, Chris was bed-ridden as he endured surgery and tough, painful rehab to get him back to full health. It was tough, not being able to get up and about, but Chris somehow bared both the pain and boredom associated with that cruicial first month, and the doctors declared him fit enough to begin on the long road of recovery. Chris had a habit of calling it "rehab," but Jill said that "rehab" was a depressing word; she called it "recovery" instead. That helped Chris somewhat with positive thinking.  
  
The road to recovery was substantially steeper for Beccy. She was doing much better following her inital devastating diagnosis. She took it rather hard to begin with, but sooner or later she summoned from within her an intense courage and determination that surprised the rest of the team. She took her first steps without crutches several days ago, much to the delight of both herself and those close to her. She had changed the most since the mission, though positively instead of negatively, as many of the doctors predicted.  
  
Beccy was told by the doctors that she would never walk normally again; she was cursed with a limp that she would never be rid of, no matter the amount of rehab or recovery training she put herself through. Some damage is simply irrepairable. She bared it, though, and kept on smiling every day of her life.  
  
"The way I see it," she told Chris one day with a smile, "at least this saves me from having to do anymore of that exhausting physical training every day!"  
  
She remained with the S.T.A.R.S., though no longer as an active soldier. Instead, she was appointed Chief of Medical Staff for the team, a position she was very proud of. She never admitted it to anyone, but everyone knew she loved her current position infinitely more than being a soldier.  
  
"She's a tough chica," Carlos said matter-of-factly during a team meeting, "I don think hell itself could stop her from taking those bullets for Andy again, if she was given the chance."  
  
The S.T.A.R.S. was put back on active duty one month following the mission. Because several members were unable to return to duty, the S.T.A.R.S. were left drastically under-manned. Instead of bringing in new recruits, as several higher-ranking U.N. officers suggested, Chris decided to merge the operational members of the Alpha and Charlie teams into a new temporary team, Delta. This was mainly because he believed bringing in new recruits who didn't know about the team's recent history would be detrimental to the team's success. Leon was placed in command of this team, which was to operate until the S.T.A.R.S. were back up to full strength, in which case they would return to their original two-team deployment.  
  
Since the mission the newly-formed Delta team undertook several missions and completed them successfully; none of the missions, however, were on the same scale as the terrorist incident, which Leon was thankful for.  
  
"Now I know why you've already got grey hairs before you're thirty," Leon told Chris once, "this 'Captain' buisness gets pretty damn stressful." Leon got a swift and rather hard punch to the shoulder for his wisecrack.  
  
Chris took another long drink from his water-bottle. This jog was one of the daily activities associated with his "recovery" that Jill had planned out for him. After realising that Chris would need someone to help him out following the mission, Jill asked, er, demanded that Leon give her a year's worth of leave. Leon, not being one to argue with Jill, obliged.  
  
Currently, Jill was jogging up the path behind Chris and came up to him on the park bench. She was wearing her daily exersise gear, which consisted of plain track pants and an old shirt that was probably too small for her. Despite the rather plain attire, she still turned heads. Chris could put Jill in one of his mother's old dresses and she would still look attractive; Chris took a while to get used to all the boyfriends/husbands staring at his girlfriend, but eventually he decided they were complementing him for it and giving him telepathical props in their minds. Jill, in turn, had to get used to things being visa versa with ladies.  
  
Instead of sitting beside him, she jogged in place in front of the bench.  
  
"Get up, slowpoke. How do you expect to get back into the game if you're slacking off all the time?"  
  
Chris shot Jill a look.  
  
"I'm not slacking off. I'm refilling my strength reserves in preparation for phase two of our daily plans, Mrs.Richard Simmons. And besides, I have no objections to sitting here and watching you bounce up and down in front of me in that extremely attractive and sweaty shirt you have there all day long."  
  
A swift punch to the chest followed.  
  
"How do you expect me to recover if you're hurting me all the time?" Chris said, pretending to be more hurt that he actually was.  
  
"Bah," Jill retorted. "Come on, we're already half-way up the hill."  
  
"Hill? More like massive, steep, un-joggable mountain to me," Chris shot back.  
  
"Geez, what crawled into your ass and died, Redfield?"  
  
"Bah. Sorry Mrs. Simmons, but getting shot three times'll tend to ruin your and several next months."  
  
Another swift punch was delivered by the aforementioned Mrs.Simmons, this time to Chris' belly. Chris doubled over in feigned pain. Jill was still jogging in place.  
  
"Call me Mrs.Simmons again and I'll kill you," Jill said with a look that was supposed to be threatening, but actually wasn't threatening at all.  
  
"Oh please, kill me! At least then I won't have to go for ten mile jogs uphill on a Saturday at eight-o'fucking-clock in the morning!" Chris said sarcastically.  
  
Jill finally got Chris' point. Snorting at him, she finally stopped jogging and plopped down next to Chris on the bench.  
  
"You win this round, Redfield."  
  
"Victory is mine yet again," Chris declared, raising a hand in the air as if he were a heavyweight boxer who had just defeated Mike Tyson.  
  
Jill stuck her tongue out at him, before her feigned anger at him vanished and she bent over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chris returned the smile, before leaning back and putting an arm around her shoulder. It was rare that she would allow Chris a break during their daily jog (she was never one for slacking off) but for some reason, today was different.  
  
Jill leaned back and relaxed. She didn't quite know why, but there was definately something different about today. Something different in the song the birds sang or the shade of blue the sky was. Something different... as if today was something important, but whether it was important due to something that had happened or will happen was lost to her. Sighing, she smiled again and closed her eyes, allowing herself a couple of minutes of rest on Chris' shoulder.  
  
Since the mission, she and Chris had gotten extremely close, closer than she had ever been with anyone in her entire life. Every single day, she was there for him, never once leaving his side unless it was extremely necessary. After Chris had been sent home from the hospital, Jill decided to move into the Redfield home, taking residence in the guest room next to Claire's. Claire often spread rumors that she had witnessed Jill coming out of Chris' room in the morning more than once, and Jill, of course, denied them.  
  
To counter-attack Claire's rumors, Jill began to spread rumors that Claire and Leon were close to getting hitched. Jill had no grounds on which to base the rumor whatsoever, but everyone knew that Claire often didn't have proof to back up her claims, either.  
  
"I'll get you back, Valentine," the younger Redfield sibling would say to Jill whenever Jill got on her nerves. But then the two young women would smile, and become best friends once again. They would go shopping for hours at a time, much to Chris' dismay, because he had no one to fetch random things when he needed them, since he had to stay at home.  
  
It was just as hard for her seeing him going through the pain she knew he was going through. Something binded her to him that day, as if for the rest of her life she was bound to him by some unseen connection that only she could understand and maintain. Regardless of what it was, she knew that that connection was extremely important.  
  
Jill was worried sometimes, because Chris had a tendency to push himself too hard, expecially in the first couple of weeks since the first operations to restore him to full health began. She was even more frightened by the fact that once he did return to full health, he would again be placing himself into danger. It scared her sometimes, but whenever she got too scared she reminded herself of all the shit he had stepped in and gotten himself out of. If he could kill a bio-engineered killing machine with an anti-tank rocket, he could survive a couple of gunshots, no big deal.  
  
They took a couple of minutes to themselves, just sitting on that park bench, watching the ships in the harbor and the rollerbladers and bikers and joggers going to and fro on the path in front of them. The seagulls frolicked in the air and sky was blue; what more could they ask for?  
  
After a while, Jill's curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Chris, is there something special about today? I mean, I'm getting the feeling today is important but I dunno why or how..."  
  
Chris shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe today is an anniversary. To celebrate, we should have crazy animal sex tonight, assassinate the president (or prime minister, depending on who's reading), defeat Bowser, save Princess Peach, find out if there's life on other planets, defeat the evil Lord Sauron and cast The One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom, and finally, drink all the champagne and smoke all the crack in the world before finally going to sleep and dying in an alcohol and drug-induced haze."  
  
"Sarcasm noted," Jill said.  
  
Chris smiled. "We can at least make good on one part of it."  
  
"Lemme guess, the 'have crazy animal sex' part?" Jill quipped.  
  
"Bingo," Chris answered, with a pointer-finger-and-thumb gunshot at Jill for emphasis.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Redfield. I thought we had an agreement when it comes to... 'it.'"  
  
Chris' shoulders slumped. He remembered the full terms of the 'agreement,' which limited 'it' to special occasions until he was fully recovered. 'Bah', he said in his mind. Bah to the agreement.  
  
"Come on," Jill said, finally deciding (much to Chris' dismay) that it was time to jog again, "let's get going. If you get to the top of the hill, I'll give you a surprise."  
  
"You mean, you'll take off that hideous mask you're wearing and tell me that you're actually the identical twin of Kristin Kreuk from Smallville?"  
  
Jill smirked. "Just for that, the next time you try to 'get fresh' ( and here Jill made quotation marks in the air with hooked fingers) with me, I'll remember this incident and promptly reject your advances, Mr.Redfield. Remind me to mix some cyanide in your coffee next time you ask for it. And just so you know, your surprise was a Twix bar, but I guess I'll have to eat it myself. Two for me and none for you."  
  
Chris looked up at Jill, who had gotten up off the bench and was standing in front of him. He gave her his best puppy-dog look before flashing that smile of his that was known around the world as the woman-melter. Jill was powerless to resist. Like some great emotional weapon of mass destruction, Chris' smile tore down the emotional defenses she had erected in front of her, and she too began to smile, despite her urges to stay annoyed with him. Jill knew for a fact that Chris could get away with murder with that smile on his lips.  
  
She bent over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Sometimes," she said softly into his ear, "I think forever isn't long enough to spend with you, Christopher Darryl Redfield. I'll love you forever, and you know that, right?"  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever, Chris. Forever. Forever and a day."  
  
She smiled warmly, and then Jill Valentine turned and continued her jog. When she had run almost ten yards away, she turned and shouted for Chris to meet her at the top of the hill. One last wave, and the half-woman half- angel promptly returned to her jog.  
  
Chris stared at her form for a while, his smile never once leaving his face. When he was satisfied that she was far enough away, he took a quick look around to make sure no one he knew was watching. After completing his scan (years of espionage work had taught him to do so), he reached into the cargo pocket of his track pants. He fished around until he found a small blue velvet box, which he took out. Shakily, and almost unsure of himself, he opened the box to reveal the diamond engagement ring he had bought just the week before.  
  
Jill was right in feeling that there was something special about today; in fact, the date was July 24, the anniversary of the night that changed their lives forever, the night of the Spencer Mansion incident. It was also the same day Chris had fallen in love with Jill. It was the thought of never seeing her face again that got him through the Mansion's horrors. It took nothing less than the horrors of the undead and a mansion reeking of death to make him realise it, but he realised it nonetheless.  
  
He planned to ask for her hand once he reached the top of the hill with her, when they were overlooking the endless blue of the ocean. He didn't quite know what to say to her when he got there, but he knew he would think of something once he got down on bended knee.  
  
"Sometimes, I think forever isn't long enough to spend with you, Jillian Chelsea Valentine."  
Chris closed the box and placed it back into his cargo pocket. Satisfied that no one had noticed he was carrying an engagement ring, he took another drink from his waterbottle, got up off the bench, and tried to catch up to Jill.  
~FIN~  
Author's Note:  
  
Viola! And there it is, the complete epic Forever saga. Whew. Finally. hehe.. it took awhile, but there it is. I'm done. whew. lol.  
  
Anyways, I guess this is where I thank the many people who've helped me out these past two years (I know! two years since I published the first chapter! lol! time flies)... Chris'n'jill, mayumi, and the countless other people who've chipped in with ideas and encouragement in the form of emails and reviews. thanks for your support, and I only hope that you guys forgive my intense laziness when it came to new chapters for this story. I know sometimes I went for months without writing, and it was unfair to you guys to keep you waiting so long, but oh well. life must be lived, i guess.  
  
Thanks to one and all. Now go and read my other fics. if you don't, i'll kill you. honest. lol. i have an armored core fic in the works, just so you guys know. check it out when it comes up...  
  
finally, thanks to capcom and sony for making up the resident evil franchise in the first place. all the above mentions characters belong to them; don't sue me. :) although i must say, I was disappointed when you guys brought the RE series to Gamecube.. I mean, come on, stick with the PS2, for god sakes.. it's the superior system. :D  
  
thanks to one and all. keep it real, and thanks to fanfic.net for giving me a forum to present my work to the public. i hope you guys enjoyed Forever as much as i did writing it. a sequel to it is unlikely, but you never know, you guys may convince me to keep writing... thanks much in advance.  
  
Quote of the Day: Oh my god, this is the greatest fanfic EVER MADE! -the author  
  
~hustler one 


End file.
